Mr Brightside
by Caroline McManaman
Summary: Inspirado en la canción Mr. Brightside de The Killers. Draco es publicista, Harry actor. Cuando la vida los vuelva a encontrar, Draco sabrá lo que es estar del otro lado de la moneda.
1. Default Chapter

**Mr. Brightside**

_Los personajes principales pertenecen a J.K Rowling._

_Este fic está inspirado en la canción Mr. Brightside de The Killers. Contiene Slash._

* * *

**Capítulo 1. James Black**

Se miraba al espejo. La imagen que éste le devolvía era la que siempre hacia voltear las cabezas a donde quiera que fuera, no importaba si era hombre o mujer. Sonrió con ese aire de suficiencia que desde siempre lo caracterizaba mientras se anudaba la corbata, complacido de su innata y hasta natural vanidad. Los años no le habían restado en nada su belleza, esa belleza sobrenatural, que según decían los chismosos en Hogwarts se debía en parte porque era Veela, nada más lejos de la realidad. Sólo contaba con 26 años y los años sólo habían acrecentado ese atractivo.

Draco Malfoy se preparaba nuevamente para su día de trabajo, ser uno de los más importantes relacionistas públicos de Inglaterra no era nada fácil, un trabajo engañoso desde cualquier punto de vista. La gente pensaba que por estar las 24 horas del día rodeado de famosos, gente "in" y estar en cualquier fiesta o sitio de renombre era una vida fácil. Igual que todo el mundo, tenía que lidiar con el estrés de su lujosa, envidiada y gratificante profesión, que más que todo lo hacía por diversión, él no necesitaba ninguna remuneración.

Al terminar su séptimo año se desligó, al igual que mucha gente, del mundo mágico al cual partencia, los últimos días de la guerra habían sido caóticos y decidió por su salud mental y espiritual alejarse de aquel mundo en el que sólo había conocido el lado de la oscuridad y en él que no lo aceptaban como en realidad era. Con sus dos padres muertos y una inmensa fortuna en sus espaldas, decidió instalarse en el mundo muggle del que tantas veces renegó, la vida no era tan mala.

Se miró por última vez en el espejo de su lujoso cuarto de baño, no se veía nada mal, nunca se veía mal, su cabello rubio peinado con una raya de lado, los jeans que cargaba, su impecable camisa blanca, su corbata y su chaqueta de vestir negra hacia que se viera perfecto, como siempre. Se quitó una imaginaria pelusa que creía tener en una punta del cuello de su camisa y salió del baño

- Jared, cuando estés listo… ya sabes – dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano y volteando solo un poco su cabeza hacia la puerta del cuarto de baño.

El hombre que yacía medio despierto en su cama entendió el mensaje. Estar con Draco Malfoy era una cuestión de suerte y Jared era afortunado, pues estaba con él. Jared sabía que cuando estuviera bien despierto se vestiría y se iría de aquel agradable apartamento, esperando a que con suerte, Draco volviera a estar de ánimos como para estar con él o simplemente tener la gracia de que Draco no se hubiera conseguido a otra persona.

Conducía su lujoso Bentley por encima del puente Londres, apreciaba el hermoso Tamesis que podía divisar por su lado derecho, su celular empezó a sonar, "¡joder! No son ni siquiera las diez y ya están empezando a llamar" pensó. Extendió su brazo izquierdo y alcanzó el teléfono que estaba en el asiento de al lado, puso los ojos en blanco cuando vio a quien pertenecía la llamada, contestó

- ¡Hey! Jared ¿Ya te fuiste?

- Buenos días Draco- contestó el castaño del otro lado de la línea, con cierto rin tin tin – no me he ido, pero dentro de un rato lo hago, no te desesperes, te llamo para avisarte que me voy esta tarde a Francia, volveré pasado mañana.

- Que te vaya bien.

- ¿Siempre será así?

- ¿Así como?- ya Draco estacionaba su carro en el edificio donde mantenía su oficina.

- Así, siempre tan despreocupado, sin demostrar nada.

- Jared, no te pongas dramático, tu sabes como son las cosas.

- Sí, eso lo sé – respondió el castaño al otro lado de la línea.

- Bueno, entonces que tengas buen viaje, nos vemos.

- Gracias por la oferta, pero no. no creo que nos volvamos a ver, no de la manera que tenemos acostumbrada, contigo la he pasado increíble, pero no puedo estar con alguien que no tiene corazón.

Las palabras golpearon duramente al rubio.

- Veo que te pusiste dramático, pero temo contradecirte, sí tengo…

- Bueno Draco - lo interrumpió Jared, sin dejar de terminar al rubio la frase - eso me gustaría verlo algún día, que estés bien, quizás en el camino nos volvamos a ver, aunque no parezca Londres es muy pequeño.

Nuevamente una relación que terminaba en la vida de Draco Malfoy.

* * *

- ¡BLACK!

- Harry dio un respingo en la tarima mientras miraba a su pareja de la obra de teatro.

Harry Potter era actor de teatro, su nombre iba cobrando cada día más y más fama, aunque ahora por otras razones muy distintas a las de su época escolar, al igual que muchos, y él con más razón que cualquier otro, se había desligado completamente del mundo mágico después de la guerra, en la cual él había sido el vencedor, sólo algunos Weasley eran la pequeña unión que él tenía con aquel mundo. A veces pensaba que la vida era muy irónica, él siempre había huido de la fama y resulta que terminó encajando perfectamente y con mucho talento en una profesión donde se estaba expuesto todo el tiempo una vez logrado el éxito, y ahora él iba en buen camino enrumbándose a ese éxito, su nombre artístico era James Black, en honor, por supuesto, a su querido e inolvidable padrino.

- Dime Robert- dijo con algo de fastidio el Chico Que Vivió.

- Tienes que agarrar a Kate con brusquedad, siente la ira, el dolor que te causó que ella se haya alejado, siéntelo James, Siéntelo – le decía el exagerado director de la obra.

- Entiendo. Pero si la agarro con más brusquedad le terminaré por destrozar el brazo.

Kate se sobaba el brazo izquierdo y miraba suplicante a Robert.

- Está bien, pero sabes James que este estreno es muy importante, debutarás por primera vez en el circuito del West End- Robert alzaba sus brazos como intentado mostrarle a Harry la grandeza de lo que decía – productores, directores, actores, agentes vendrán, es una oportunidad que tanto tu como Kate no deben desperdiciar, si todo sale bien se consagrarán.

- Eso lo sé- dijo Harry con una sonrisa, entendiendo que Robert sólo quería que todo saliera bien.

Llegó a su casa extremadamente cansado, Robert sabía como extenuarlo con esos ensayos y mucho más si mañana era el gran día. Su apartamento era cómodo, luminoso. Al entrar se observaba los lindos sofás de color rojo "muy a lo Gryffindor", pensaba a veces, el agradable ventanal al fondo, donde se podía apreciar buena parte de Londres y el río dividiéndola en dos, cubierto por unas sobrias cortinas de color crema, el elegante mesón de granito de la cocina, el cual se notaba desde la sala y su acogedor y cómodo cuarto era todo cuanto necesitaba para sentirse relajado.

Se desprendió de su abrigo justo cuando cerró la puerta, lo tiró en el sofá y se dirigió agotado a su cuarto, la amplia cama de líneas rectas, moderna, con su colcha blanca. El dormitorio era sobrio, al igual que el resto de su hogar, un baúl, lleno con todos los recuerdos de lo que alguna vez fue su vida, yacía en una esquina de la habitación cerrado, habilitada la tapa ahora como pequeña mesa, en la cual tenía puesto una pequeña figura de lechuza blanca y los libretos que se aprendía para su trabajo, miró cansado a su alrededor, se quitó la camisa, se desabrochó el pantalón e hizo su camino al baño, al terminar la ducha, se puso unos boxers y se metió a la cama, estaba extremadamente cansado, mañana era el gran día.

Después de un agotador día de trabajo, en el que había tenido que lidiar con la excéntrica modelo Susan Perkins, Draco se preparó una fuerte bebida al llegar a su casa, escuchó algo de música brit pop, la cual era su favorita, se relajó un poco y después se fue a dormir, hoy no tenía ganas de "socializar", así era como él llamaba a ir a fiestas, discotecas y demás.

Al día siguiente los nervios en Harry Potter eran incontrolables, faltaban sólo unas horas para que comenzara la función. Ginny Weasley se encontraba con él, aún no habían salido del apartamento, era el gran día y ella como su mejor amiga había ido a darle su apoyo

- ¡Harry cálmate! - le dijo la pelirroja algo desesperada – lo vas a hacer bien, eres un gran actor y está será tu gran noche, desde hoy tu vida va cambiar para siempre – terminó de decirle con una gran sonrisa.

La pelirroja se encontraba en el cuarto de Harry, sentada en su cama, y observaba por la entreabierta puerta del baño como Harry se peinaba el incontrolable cabello por décima vez sin ningún resultado como siempre.

Harry salió derrotado, su cara era un poema.

- Sí, mi vida va a cambiar para siempre, quizás todo sea un fracaso y no logre ver luz más nunca – dijo con cierta pesadumbre.

- ¡Vaya! si eres exagerado y dramático, vas a ver que cuando seas un actor famoso y compartas cartel al lado de Jude Law, el escocés ese que esta buenísimo, que no me acuerdo como se llama…

- ¡Ewan McGregor! – la interrumpió Harry

- Ese mismo- dijo Ginny – bueno cuando estés al lado de ellos, vas a ver que profesionalmente habrás tenido éxito y en cuanto al amor quizás te consigas a alguien parecido a ellos, ellos son únicos, pero parecidos y estaré muy envidiosa de ti, de buena manera claro está.

- ¡Cuidado! Mira que si te escucha Casper…

- Casper no dirá nada porque tu no le vas a contar esta conversación, él está muy bien y lo amo con locura, pero Jude es Jude y Ewan, Ewan.

Los dos se echaron a reír un rato, la verdad es que Harry había contado con suerte de que Ginny entendiera o fuera más abierta en cuanto a su sexualidad o que no le importara, en el mundo mágico casi era un crimen ser homosexual, en ese aspecto parecía que estaban en la época medieval y a pesar de que Harry era el héroe que había derrotado a Voldemort muchos lo juzgaron y le dieron la espalda al enterarse de sus preferencias, a otros Weasley como George y Fred tampoco les había importado, pero Ron y los demás terminaron por pertenecer más a la era de Merlín. Hermione quien estaba casada con Ron, no le importaba en absoluto, era muggle y como tal sabía como eran las cosas y lo encontraba de lo más normal, pero teniendo al esposo que tenía no era muy fácil comunicarse o estar con Harry.

Ya era la hora de ir al teatro y Casper los estaba esperando en su carro abajo en el edificio. Casper era el novio de Ginny, un chico muggle agradable y simpático, de ojos azules y cabello castaño, quien a su vez hacia de agente de Harry. Bajaron y se montaron en el carro, Ginny adelante y Harry atrás

- ¿Nervioso?- fue ante todo el saludo de Casper.

- Más o menos la verdad – contestó Harry.

- Tranquilo amigo, con tu actuación, esta noche vas a hacer que el mismo Shakespeare se levante de su tumba para aplaudirte – dijo con una sonrisa.

- Gracias – replicó algo cohibido el moreno, tenía mucha, mucha presión.

Los asientos del teatro en el West End estaban copados, no cabía ni un alma, a pesar de que Harry era un actor casi desconocido se había escuchado mucho de él, además que esta era la obra que abría la temporada dramática. La obra como era de esperarse resultó todo un éxito, a decir verdad, Harry se consagró esa noche, recibió la mejor de las críticas, al igual que Kate y Robert. Al terminar la función hubieron muchas felicitaciones, brindis y por supuesto la fiesta, el temor de Harry se había disipado por completo, brillaba con luz propia como sólo él sabía hacerlo, en la recepción él seguía siendo la estrella.

- ¡Te lo dije, vistes, te lo dije!- lo abrazaba Ginny.

Casper y Harry estrechaban las manos.

- Harry excelente, que gran actuación, disculpa, James Black- le decía Casper a modo de broma.

- James Black, un gran nombre para una gran estrella.

- Escuchó que decía Harry una voz conocida a sus espaldas, Ginny tenía una gran sonrisa.

¡Fred! – dijo Harry sorprendido – no sabía que estuvieras en la obra

- No me la iba a perder por nada del mundo – contestó el pelirrojo – George no pudo venir, sabes los negocios, pero me mandó a decirte que sabía que lo ibas a hacer bien, que cuando pueda viene a ver la obra.

- ¡Que bien! Dile que me avise.

Una tras otra, personas, ejecutivos, actores, el "quien es quien" de Londres se iban acercando a Harry para felicitarlo y en cada felicitación recibía una propuesta de trabajo, en la cual Casper se presentaba decía quien era y como sólo el sabia hacerlo dejaba las propuestas en el aire, dando a entender que podía ser posible como que no. A las 12 de la noche emprendieron el camino a casa, dejando a Harry justo en la puerta de su edificio

- Harry mañana hablamos, tenemos que trabajar muchísimo –fue la despedida de Casper – excelente, lo hiciste excelente.

Ginny se bajó del carro y abrazó a Harry, lo miró a los ojos por un momento y le acomodó el cuello de su chaqueta.

- De ahora en adelante te esperan cosas grandes Harry, estoy muy feliz por ti, te quiero- lo abrazó y le dio un beso en la mejilla al moreno – Nos estamos hablando.

La pelirroja se montó en el carro y Harry entró a su edificio, contento de que todo estuviera saliendo bien.

- Menos mal que Harry juega en la otra banca, te lo juro que si no fuera por eso estaría muy celoso – dijo medio en broma, medio en serio Casper.

- No seas tonto Casper sabes que Harry es una de las personas que más quiero en esta vida, es mi mejor amigo.

- Lo sé amor, solo que me maravilla ver esa clase de amistad tan fuerte, es como mágica.

Ginny se echo a reír.

- Tal vez, amor, tal vez…

* * *

Un nuevo día en Londres y Draco Malfoy se encontraba en su oficina, estresado porque Emily Dock había dejado una rueda de prensa tirada en pleno Japón, se preguntaba internamente que se metía esa condenada para ser tan temperamental o si era que el Bafta se le había subido a la cabeza, probablemente las dos cosas, dijo para si mismo, no se daría mala vida (como nunca lo hacia) y decidió mandarle un ultimátum, o se empezaba a comportar o tendría que buscarse a otro publicista, Dock era inteligente y lo más seguro es que hiciera lo primero, su carrera podría hundirse si le faltaba lo segundo.

La oficina de Malfoy era luminosa, quedaba en el chic centro de la ciudad, su escritorio de vidrio, que en realidad era una mesa art deco, contrastaba con la elegante silla de cuero verde oscuro en la cual se encontraba sentado, existían cómodos sofás a un lado donde él se sentaba a discutir un nuevo contrato, en el medio una chimenea donde extrañamente había una escoba colgada horizontalmente en la que se podía leer en el mango_ Nimbus 2003_- por algo tenía fama de excéntrico- un televisor pantalla plana último modelo, varias revistas y periódicos se encontraban en la mesa que quedaba al lado de uno de los sofás, una oficina muy elegante y limpia, muy al estilo Malfoy

_¡Toc toc!_

- Adelante – dijo Draco que se encontraba bebiendo uno de los múltiples tés que lo relajaban mientras estaba sentado en uno de los sofás

- Que más Malfoy – fue el saludo de Elly, la socia de Draco.

Elly Goldsmith al igual que Draco era publicista, juntos habían montado esta empresa, que sin lugar a dudas era la más importante y lucrativa de Inglaterra.

- Mejor que tu Goldsmith, pareces un mapache, qué son esas ojeras, así habrás socializado anoche –dijo con su típico tono desdeñoso.

- Siempre tan tierno querido, pero fíjate, no, no estuve socializando, estuve trabajando y es a eso a lo que he venido.

Se sentó en el otro sofá disponible.

- ¿Quieres algo de tomar?

- Un café Malfoy, por favor

Draco llamó a su secretaria y le pidió el trabajo, en el momento en que ésta entró con la bebida y se la dio a Elly comenzaron a hablar.

- Tú dirás… - la animó Draco a hablar.

- Ayer fui a ver Mr. Brigthside, la obra esta que estrenaron en el West End, déjame decirte que me acordé mucho de ti, es un hombre que se cree el dueño del mundo, tal como tu.

Draco levantó una ceja.

- Sé de qué trata la obra, Tom Martín se inspiró en mí para hacerla, el muy bastardo… por eso no fui a verla, me imagino que se estaba pavoneando, por las reseñas sé que tuvo mucho éxito.

- Sí me lo suponía, te pintó muy bien, misterioso, sin escrúpulos, sin corazón, aunque dudo que llegue a ser como el final de ella, se inventó una donde tu te enamoras perdidamente de una mujer y ésta resulta ser una copia al carbón del tal Mr. Brigthside, claro dudo que llegue a ser así, primero porque no te enamorarías de una mujer y segundo porque no te enamorarías, tu estas enamorado de ti mismo.

- Vaya Elly me sorprende lo bien que me conoces – dijo el rubio algo sarcástico.

- Draco, el asunto es que, aparte de que la obra es muy buena, la hizo excelente el actor, un tal James Black y de él es de quien te vengo a hablar. Hablé con su agente Casper Lampard.

- ¿Lampard? ¿él no trabaja con músicos?

- Sí, pero ahora está representando a Black, y Black es una de los mejores actores que he visto en mi vida, el próximo Jude Law, aparte del enorme talento que posee, tiene carisma y es deliciosamente atractivo, si lo llegamos a tener en nuestros clientes sería muy buen negocio para nosotros…

- Y te lo podrías llevar a la cama.

- Puede ser, por que no – dijo pícaramente Elly – hablé anoche con Casper y está muy complacido de que le haya propuesto ser su publicista, pero en estos momentos estoy muy copada, sabes que viajo por tres meses, tengo que trabajar en la promoción de la película así que le dije a Casper que viniera y firmara el contrato contigo y claro que viniera Black también.

Al oír el nombre por cuarta vez, a Draco Malfoy pareció como si una alarma se le hubiera prendido en el cerebro, recordó su pasado, Black, así se llamaba el padrino de Potter. Se quedó viendo por un momento la escoba y parecía perdido viendo aquel instrumento de aseo colgado en su pared, Elly se dio cuenta.

- Nunca he entendido esa escoba colgada, es bonita, pero es como un raro souvenir, es como si exhibieras un bate ¿pero una escoba?

Draco al escuchar los devaneos de Elly, volvió a la realidad.

Es algo que forma parte de mi, nunca lo entenderías – le dijo viéndola a los ojos.

- Como sea, nunca he cuestionado lo que coleccionas o te gusta ¿quedamos así? ¿me puedo ir tranquila a Sydney? ¿atenderás a Lampard y Black?

- Sí por supuesto, si Black promete claro que si.

- Ok, entonces me voy tranquila, Lampard llamará a tu secretaria.

Elly se paró del sofá y caminó a la puerta.

- Estamos hablando Malfoy- dijo despidiéndose y salió por la puerta.

Draco volvió a mirar a la escoba, Black, tenía tanto tiempo que no escuchaba ese apellido.


	2. The Purple Lounge

**Capitulo 2. The Purple Lounge**

Ding dong

El timbre del apartamento de Harry tenía rato sonando, el moreno no lo había escuchado porque se estaba bañando, al salir se puso sus boxers lo más rápido que pudo y se colocó su bata de baño encima, salió disparado hasta la puerta a ver quien era el atolondrado que estaba tocando la puerta, haciendo un pequeño camino de gotas en su recorrido

hey casper! –dijo saludándolo cuando abrió la puerta –¿no se te cayó el dedo de tanto tocar?

Bueeeenos días mi actor favorito, James Black, ya lo veo en todos lados – dijo entrando Casper con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, llevando un considerable número de periódicos debajo del brazo y poniéndolos encima del mesón de la cocina, desplegándolos uno a uno y haciendo caso omiso a el comentario de Harry – los tienes en un bolsillo Harry, mira como tituló "The Sun" "James Black el nuevo actor de esta generación", "The Daily Mirror" "Black brilla con luz propia", no esto es increíble, claro no saliste muy claro en las fotos, además que el presuntuoso de Martín acaparó las portadas, pero aún así tienes muchas ofertas ahora de trabajo, pero tranquilo no me mires así, he dicho que estas comprometido con la obra

¿ya desayunaste Casper?- preguntó algo preocupado Harry viendo la euforia de su amigo

si claro, si, mi Ginn hizo un increíble desayuno, por cierto –dijo entregándole una bolsa Harry – aquí te mandó un poco

Harry hizo un lado los periódicos y esbozó una sonrisa al ver los hot cakes con tocino que Ginny le había mandado y procedió a comérselos

buenos ¿verdad? – preguntó Casper, sentado enfrente de Harry

ujummm

bueno no es que quiera apurarte pero hable con Elly Goldsmith ayer, y tenemos una cita en una hora, en su oficina, ella es quien te representara, firmaremos el contrato hoy ¿no te lo dije ayer?

no- contestó abstraídamente Harry, medio aturdido por la perorata que tenía Casper y terminando de comer su desayuno – mira Casper me voy a vestir, así podemos llegar a tiempo a ver a esta Goldsmith

Cuando Harry terminó de vestirse, la Cara de Casper era un poema, no podía creer que se hubiera puesto esa ropa, más bien esos zapatos. Harry se puso una camisa de color vino tinto sin abotonarse el último botón, donde se podía ver un collar artesanal (mas bien era como un cuerito) que Ginny le había traído de cuando fue de vacaciones a Barbados con su novio, unos jeanes azul oscuro que le quedaban a la medida, encima una chaqueta negra tipo sastre y unos zapatos converse rojos, él cual eran el motivo de preocupación de Casper; su cabello permanecía indomable como siempre, un mechón tapaba sin querer su discreta cicatriz, a estas alturas de su vida Harry se había operado los ojos por lo cual ya no llevaba lentes, sus ojos se veían más verde y más intensos que nunca, se encontraba muy guapo parado enfrente de Casper dándole a entender que no pensaba cambiarse los zapatos

¿de verdad vas a ir con esos zapatos?

sólo tengo unos converse puestos, yo no veo que le digas a tus músicos que se corten la melena cuando van a firmar un contrato

eeeh si es verdad, bueno estas bien, vamos andando que llegaremos tarde

Los dos hicieron el recorrido hasta la oficina de Elly en el carro de Casper, al llegar los recibió la secretearía de ella quien les informó que la cita era con el Sr. Malfoy y que la esperaran un minuto mientras ella le informaba a su jefe que habían llegado

aaaah si, verdad que Elly me dijo que se iba de viaje, es con Malfoy con quien firmaremos el contrato - a veces Casper era tan despistado

¿Malfoy? – preguntó Harry extrañado

si, si el socio de Elly, ella esta trabajando en la promoción de una película, debe de estar ya montada en un avión o en el aeropuerto – le dijo Casper como quien dice la hora y entreteniéndose con un video musical que pasaban en la televisión pantalla plana de la recepción

Harry sin saber porque se empezaba a sentir muy inquieto, "Malfoy" él sólo conocía de unas personas que tenían ese apellido, dos estaban muertos, así que sólo quedaba vivo el más joven de la familia, si acaso. Quizás pensó Harry hubieran más en Inglaterra y él no sabía, total Potter existían en demasía, además Malfoy en el mundo muggle y publicista, no, eso no podía ser verdad. Se tranquilizó un poco ante ese razonamiento, no es que Malfoy lo hubiera asustado o intimidado en su pasado, pero si le había hecho la vida de cuadritos, lo detestaba y así era como lo recordaba.

Señores por aquí por favor – les dijo la agradable señora que fungía como secretaria

La secretaria abrió la puerta y pasaron los tres, Draco se encontraba con la silla de espaldas hablando por su celular, no se podía escuchar muy bien lo que decía

Sr. Malfoy aquí están el Sr. Lampard y el Sr. Black

Draco hizo un gesto con la mano dándole entender a su secretaria que se fuera, Harry estaba abstraído observando esa silla verde donde estaba sentado el Sr. Malfoy, no sabía porque pero el corazón estaba que se le salía. Casper viendo que Malfoy se daba mucha bomba le hizo señas a Harry para sentarse en los sofás, al voltearse el moreno prácticamente se le paró el corazón, vio la Nimbus 2003 y se quedó helado, volvió a ver a la silla verde y se sintió aturdido. La verdad no era por Draco, era que le estaban restregando un pasado que creía medio olvidado en su cara, y justo Malfoy, pero estaba desconcertado¿Malfoy publicista¿en pleno corazón del Londres muggle?

Se acercó como un autómata hacia donde estaba la escoba, y no pudo sino sentir más que una inmensa y profunda nostalgia, esa escoba era parte de él, pero él en vez de enseñarla como un trofeo en algún lugar de su casa, la tenía renegada en el fondo de su baúl, estaba extasiado contemplándola

Buenos días Lampard ¿Cómo te va? – saludo Draco parándose de su silla, rodeando su escritorio y ofreciéndole su mano a Lampard

Buenos días Malfoy, muy bien, aquí estamos puntuales como le dije a Elly, él es James Black- dijo Casper señalando a Harry que se encontraba plantado observando a la escoba, no se había atrevido a voltearse

Draco lo observó y se dio cuenta con sólo ver de espaldas que Elly tenía mucha razón, ese James Black se veía que era muy atractivo, si así era el posterior, como sería de frente pensó Draco

¿le gusta la escoba? – preguntó Draco acercándose a Harry viendo que este no había volteado desde que se paró de la silla

Era él no había duda, la misma elegante manera de hablar con aquel modo tan particular que tenía de decir las cosas. Agarró aire y se volteó

toda la vida me han gustado, mucho gusto, James Black – respondió Harry con la mano estirada esperando a que Draco se la diera

Draco se sorprendió, pero no lo hizo notar, sólo un relampagueante brillo que cruzó sus ojos grises fue lo que lo delató, claro que había reconocido a Harry, podría no llevar lentes, podría tener 26 años, podría usar otro nombre, pero esos ojos y ese cabello sólo pertenecían a Potter

Draco Malfoy, relacionista público- dijo Draco agarrando la mano de Harry en un apretón, por unos instantes un breve recuerdo se apareció en la mente de Draco, aquel cuando Harry le dejo la mano tendida hace tantos años atrás, ahora era Harry quien se la tendía, se miraron a los ojos por unos cuantos segundos, a los dos les recorrió una extraña sensación

por favor siéntense – convido Draco - haré que Margaret nos traiga un café o té – así que tu eres la nueva estrella, James Black, me imagino que ese es tu nombre artístico ¿o me equivoco? – dijo sentándose en el sof� enfrente de los dos hombres y levantando una ceja

no, Harry Potter, ese es mi verdadero nombre

Draco sólo medio sonrió, un gesto que decía "¿de verdad?", dándole a entender a Harry que por supuesto sabía como se llamaba, pero no era ni el lugar, ni el momento, ni las circunstancias como para desentrañar y comportarse como los críos que alguna vez fueron, había pasado tanto tiempo y las cosas eran tan distintas.

Harry observaba a Draco, lo estudiaba, mientras éste daba unas vueltas en el despacho. La adultez en Draco sólo habían acrecentando su belleza, sus facciones juveniles dignas de un ángel, ahora tenían la hombría bien marcada, exudaba en cada poro virilidad y confianza, bueno la confianza era algo que siempre había ostentado, veía como el pantalón caqui, con bolsillos a los lados, marcaba perfectamente, donde tenía que marcar, la anatomía del rubio; La chemise azul grisáceo con el animalito en forma en de reptil caía exquisitamente en el cuerpo del rubio, ni muy holgada ni muy ajustada; el reloj, que a leguas se veía que costaba miles de libras, le quedaba un poco holgado de la muñeca; sus ojos grises, los mismos de siempre, pero que ahora brillaban con otra intensidad, como si nunca hubiera habido odio en ellos pero manteniendo aquello que caracterizaba a un Malfoy y sus maneras tan aristocráticas, sin lugar a dudas seguía siendo Draco.

Casper¿Potter¿Black? – dijo ladeando la cabeza divertido viendo como debía llamar a Harry y notando cierta incomodidad en el moreno

Como quieras Malfoy – respondió el moreno a quien habían sacado intempestivamente de su análisis

ok – se adelantó Draco con unas carpetas y colocándolas en la mesa – la cosa es muy sencilla, Elly era supuestamente quien te iba a representar, Potter –dijo el apellido entonando cada letra y viéndolo a los ojos – pero le surgió este viaje, en realidad no le surgió el viaje, eso ya estaba planificado, le surgiste tu – dijo señalando a Harry - ¿pero para que están los socios, además soy el mejor en cuanto esto de publicidad….

la verdad nunca te había oído nombrar – lo interrumpió Harry

¿no? No me extraña, siempre como perdido en otra galaxia ¿verdad?- le replicó Draco

ah Harry lo que pasa es que Malfoy es conocido en los bajos o altos fondos, como quieras ponerlo, como Mr. Brightside – dijo jocosamente Casper quien no había notado el desliz de Draco al referirse a Harry de esa manera

en los altos Casper, siempre en los altos – destacó el rubio

aaaah o sea que tu eres la inspiración detrás de la obra

que perspicaz Potter, pues si, un poco caricaturesco me imaginó que me pintó Martín, pero que le vamos a hacer, el amor a veces duele

Draco terminó de decir eso como lo más normal del mundo, Harry en seguida sacó sus conclusiones, Draco Malfoy era gay, el había cruzado unas cuantas palabras con Tom, y sabía que era gay, pero por la obra llegó a pensar que era bisexual, ya que quien pensaba le había roto el corazón a Tom era una mujer, estaba en la obra, pero ahora con esta revelación, Harry no dejaba de sorprenderse

Pues bien, la cosa es muy sencilla como les decía- prosiguió Draco – en vista de que James Black es la quinta esencia de la escena actoral, mi trabajo es relacionarte con los mejores, productores, directores, actrices, actores, fiestas, agasajos, publicidad, etc etc. Un porcentaje del neto que ganes es para mi, otro para Casper, por los momentos obviamente no te vamos a cobrar a nada, tienes que ser más conocido y empezar a cobrar bien. Tu trabajo no sólo se limitará a actuar, para llegar a lo alto sabrás que tienes que ir a fiestas a las que quizás no querrás ir, entrevistas y cosas por ese estilo- Draco hizo una pausa y suspiró – es demasiado irónico todo esto – dijo viendo a Harry

¿Qué¿por qué? – preguntó Casper, y Harry golpeaba con los dedos un brazo del sofá y veía a Draco

Es que James… o Potter, me recuerda mucho a alguien que estudió conmigo, y me acuerdo perfectamente que era medio famosillo en el colegio y él siempre andaba renegando de su fama, entonces he tenido en deja vu y Potter es como ver a ese chico, es sólo que se me hace irónico que ahora ande buscando la fama, no me pares Casper tonterías mías, nostalgia que le dicen

Harry se medio retorcía en el sof� lo que más cólera le daba era que sabía que Draco andaba disfrutando de esto, de verlo así incomodo

Malfoy – dijo Harry – la verdad no creo que esta sociedad funcione, yo prefiero esperar a que venga Goldsmith, mejor dejemos esto así…

no no no – saltó Casper - ¿Qué pasa Harry? Draco es el mejor en esto, estamos mejor con él que con Elly

tranquilo Potter, puedo ser muy intimidante, pero no lo estoy siendo, ustedes vinieron a cerrar un negocio al igual que yo. Así que no se diga más, Elly me mata si no te firmo; del 100 de tus ganancias el 15 son de nosotros, no se como trabajas con Casper, pero debes saber que ese es el porcentaje de los publicistas, como ahora ganas poco, todos ganaremos poco, pero a medida que vayas subiendo, todos subimos y ese es mi trabajo, encargarme de que subas. Aquí tienes el contrato – se lo extendió a Harry quien lo agarró – léelo, léanlo – dijo mirando a Casper – después que lo firmen, Potter me dejaras tu teléfono, celular, dirección, cualquier medio por el cual pueda contactarte al igual que yo te daré los míos, créalo o no ahora somos un equipo… los tres – terminó por decir el rubio con una encantadora sonrisa. Harry la notó, era la primera vez en su vida que veía una verdadera sonrisa en el rostro de Malfoy, sólo pensó que de verdad este hombre era el epítome de la belleza.

Tanto Casper como Harry leían detenidamente el contrato, mientras Draco acomodaba, sólo por ocio, unos retratos que colgaban de la pared lateral a su escritorio, varias fotos con artistas y él, como George Michael, Elton John, Emily Dock y Ally McPherson.

listo Draco, la verdad que las condiciones son muy buenas – dijo Casper

ah por supuesto, por eso somos lo mejor de lo mejor

Harry sólo veía impresionado y hasta con incredulidad a su antiguo Némesis, había cambiado, pero seguía siendo el mismo

Esta noche hay una fiesta en el Purple Lounge, es el after party de la premier de "Somebody told me", lo mejor de lo mejor estará ahí, así que Black, Casper están invitados, no pueden faltar trabajo es trabajo y desde hoy comienza

ah perfecto – dijo Casper – pero te agradecería otra entrada, es para mi novia

ah si, dime su nombre – demando el rubio, con un bolígrafo y acercándose a su escritorio para escribir el nombre

Ginny Weasly

El bolígrafo a Draco se le parapeteo de las manos, Harry pudo deducir por ese gesto que tal vez, sólo tal vez, para Malfoy era difícil encontrarse, al igual que para él, que con su pasado.

Listo Casper, entonces nos vemos esta noche, como a las 11:00 pm- estrechó la mano de Casper

Un placer Potter, nos vemos esta noche – y le extendió la mano a Harry viéndolo a los ojos, Harry tomó su mano

Un placer Malfoy, hasta esta noche.

Casper dejó a Harry en el apartamento de él, donde se encontraba Ginny, éste tenía que atender a sus otros clientes, así que los dejo. Harry entró y se quitó la chaqueta, mientras observaba a Ginny acomodando un florero, le empezó a contar todo, a la pelirroja la quijada casi le llegaba al piso

No te lo puedo creer Malfoy¿Y que hace de publicista y en el mundo muggle?

no se, misterios de la vida, quizás por la misma razón que yo no estoy en el mundo mágico

¿tu crees¿crees que sea gay?- preguntaba Ginny con una sonrisa incrédula por lo que escuchaba

estoy seguro, admitió como quien dice el clima que le había roto el corazón a Tom

quien lo diría, para que veas las vueltas que da la vida

no se Ginn, es muy raro estar en manos de Malfoy – dijo Harry tocándose el cabello – sé que él no tiene todo el control de mi carrera, pero se siente raro, en parte dependo de él, pero es que Casper también…

Harry – se acercó Ginny a las rodillas de éste- sabes que Casper nunca da un paso en falso y si te llevó con Malfoy es porque Malfoy es bueno, es verdad que él no sabe el pasado de nosotros, y por eso mismo sé que si te llevó con Malfoy es porque es el mejor, confiemos en Casper

esta bien – dijo Harry acariciándole el rostro

The Purple Lounge, era eso, púrpura, intensamente púrpura, las paredes eran púrpuras; los asientos, que eran puff, en un ala de local eran de un púrpura menos intensos, la barra era exquisitamente moderna, la música era embriagante, el ambiente era excitante, un sitio para ver y dejarse ver, divertirse, pasarla bien. Mucha gente que se encontraba en el lugar reconoció a Harry. El moreno se encontraba flanqueado por Casper y Ginny quienes iban tomados de la mano. Ginny disfrutaba de las personalidades que se encontraba a su paso y que saludaban a su novio y por ende a ella, Ginny tenía debilidad por la farándula. Se sentaron los tres en un apartado del local donde se podía hablar tranquilamente mientras se escuchaba la música que tenían puesta en la pista de baile o de la banda que tocaba. Los asientos eran bajos al igual que las mesas.

Harry lo único que se había cambiado era la camisa, en vez de vino tinta era negra, pidieron el servicio, el cual llegó rápidamente y estaban disfrutando sus tragos cuando un hombre llegó.

Era alto, tenía el cabello largo por los hombros de un color castaño claro con ciertos reflejos naturales rubios, una pequeña barba de días desprolija, cejas gruesas marrones, la nariz parecía hecha por un escultor griego, una boca que invitaba a distancia y los ojos más azules profundos y claros que hubieran visto en su vida; tenía un buen porte físico, llevaba sandalias, un pantalón verde oscuro tipo cargo, y una camisa de botones, parecía que acabara de llegar de la playa, todo un bohemio, se dirigió directamente a Harry

James Black, que sorpresa que hayas venido, pensé que no te gustaban las fiestas

Harry se paró inmediatamente

Hola Tom¿Cómo estas? No sabía que estarías aquí ¿quieres acompañarnos? – hizo Harry con la mano un gesto invitándolo a la mesa y viendo a sus dos compañeros – ellos son Casper Lampard y Ginny Weasly, Ginny, Casper él es Thomas Martín, el autor de la obra

mucho gusto, llámenme Tom, y sí, los acompañare un rato – dijo Tom sentándose al lado de Ginny enfrente de Harry

hasta los momentos no había tenido mucho chance de hablar contigo James, me alegro que estés aquí, déjame decirte que Robert ha hecho un buen trabajo y tu, tu eres simplemente excelente- espetó Tom sacando a relucir su arsenal de seducción

Ginny miró a Casper que inmediatamente entendió, los dos se pararon de la mesa diciendo que iban a bailar

¿te agrada el lugar? – preguntó Tom

si, es excelente, tiene buen ambiente – contestó Harry

Los dos empezaron una conversación donde claramente se podía notar el filtreo que mantenía Tom con Harry, y donde a Harry no le incomodaba en absoluto, para él, Tom siempre había sido un buen partido, guapo, inteligente, sensible, seguro, buen conversador. Pero ahora que lo veía, que lo tenía enfrente lo miraba de una forma diferente, estaba enfrente del hombre a quien Draco Malfoy le había roto el corazón, sencillamente no se lo podía imaginar.

Draco Malfoy avanzaba muy seguro de si mismo por el local, como si fuera el dueño del mundo, saludaba con una mueca de sonrisa a quien se le cruzara por enfrente, divisó a Harry y se dirigió directamente hacia él, maldijo internamente cuando vio la compañía de Harry, se paró justo delante de la mesa con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón

Black pensé que no vendrías – Draco trataba a todos sus clientes por su nombre artístico cuando estaban en cualquier evento

Hola Malfoy ¿Cómo estas? Bien – dijo Harry sarcástico a manera de saludo

Tom observaba a Draco impávido, sin ninguna expresión

él es Thomas Martin el au…

sé perfectamente quien es Black – le espetó el rubio

vaya Draco veo que sigues teniendo tu esencia intacta, me imagino que estás trabajando – dijo Tom

es correcto Thomas, tu querido amigo es mi nuevo cliente, vengo aquí a supervisar

bueno ya ves que esta en buena compañía, puedes ir a supervisar a otros, he visto pululando hoy aquí a muchos de tus clientes

hoy sólo he venido por Black- habló sin emoción Draco – así que cuando terminen de conversar espero que tu – dijo señalando con un mohín en la boca a Harry –te pares y te dejes ver, aquí está Paltrow, Ritchie y Hannigan entre otros, es bueno que te relaciones con ellos, no que andes perdiendo tu tiempo con el autor de la obra que tu protagonizas – las palabras eras suaves, sin ningún tono de molestia, pero era obvió que estaba molesto, quizás por eso era bueno en este trabajo, podría expresar sin ninguna emoción y con mucha clase lo que estaba sintiendo

no ando perdiendo mi tiempo Malfoy y no te preocupes que he venido a lo que he venido, sé lo que tengo que hacer –dijo muy serio Harry

pues no parece, pero en fin, haz lo que tengas que hacer, sólo que no te quedes achantado ahí toda la noche, voy a dar unas vueltas- terminó por decir Draco y se fue justo a donde estaba Anabella Portman, la protagonista de la película que acababan de estrenar

vaya genio!- exclamó Tom bebiendo un sorbo de su trago justo cuando Draco se fue

Tom ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

si como no ¿que paso?

disculpa de antemano porque sé que no es de mi incumbencia, pero sé que fue él quien te inspiró la obra –Tom asentía - ¿Qué le vistes? – preguntó Harry mientras observaba a lo lejos a Draco

Tom vio a Draco que se reía con Anabella de quien sabe que y sin titubear respondió

Todo… él es... perfecto

* * *

Hola! Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, aquí les deje el segundo capitulo, espero que les haya gustado, ya saben déjenme su opinión 

**Respuesta a Reviews**

**Jack Dawson**: muchas gracias por tus palabras, y también por decirme lo de los guiones, vamos a ver si en este cap salen. Espero que te siga pareciendo que el fic va interesante. Besos.

**Christie:** saludos desde Venezuela! Que bueno que te haya gustado y que te haya parecido que los personajes mantienen sus mismas personalidades, eso es algo que intento en todos mis fics, espero que te siga gustando el argumento. Besos

**Rhalka**: Gracias, creo que actualice rápido así que ojala y no hayas esperado mucho. Besos.

**Inocent Muggle**: Whoa muchas gracias por tus comentarios! Pues ya ves que se encontraron y están algo maduritos. Pues si a Harry le salió una vena artística y tienes razón en lo último eso está a punto de ponerse en duda jejeje. Espero tu comentario a ver que tal te pareció este cap. Besos.

**Livia812:** Hola! No sabes el honor que es para mí que leas mi fic, tu eres una de mis autoras favoritas "Sólo vivir" me tiene enganchada como no tienes una idea, yo fui una que te mandó un review hace poco bajo el nombre de Luane Hakala. Bueno ya ves como continua, espero que te haya gustado. Muchas gracias por explicarme lo de los guiones vamos a ver si me los saca este cap. Besos.

Muchas Gracias a todas las personas que han pasado por aquí, ustedes cinco que dejaron sus valiosos comentarios y las que leyeron y no lo hicieron. Muchas muchas gracias!


	3. It was only a kiss

_**nota: **en vista de que no me quieren salir los guiones al principio de las diálogos, he decidido en este capitulo ponerlo de la manera americana o inglesa. Las conversaciones se encuentran entre comillas sólo las que empiezan al margen izquierdo, las demás tienen sus guiones normales, disfruten_

**Capitulo 3. It was only a kiss**

Los días habían pasado desde que Harry comenzó la obra y desde que en su vida había entrado nuevamente Draco Malfoy. Se acostumbró con mucha rapidez a la presencia del rubio en su entorno. Estaba sorprendido, a pesar de que había cierta tirantez entre ellos, las cosas ahora eran civilizadas. Harry se encontraba en su casa, descansando de unos días muy ajetreados que había tenido, organizaba ciertas cosas, escuchaba música.

La verdad es que su vida había cambiado mucho, Casper le consiguió un papel como protagonista de una importante película, profesionalmente no se podía quejar. Salió disparado a la ducha cuando se dio cuenta de la hora que marcaba el reloj, iba tarde y se iba a encontrar con Tom. Desde la noche de la fiesta habían empezado una especie de relación que todavía no se definía muy bien, pero que Harry esperaba y llegará a algo serio.

Al llegar a Picadilly, para su desasosiego, se dio cuenta que Tom ya estaba esperándolo, se encontraba de espaldas viendo hacia el otro de la calle, Harry se paro justo detrás y esbozó un sensual "Hey" en el oído de Tom

"Hey" – dijo Tom volteándose con una esplendida sonrisa en sus labios y quitándose los lentes oscuros que llevaba, poniéndoselos a manera de cintillo en la cabeza – pensé que te había ocurrido algo

"no, es sólo que se me hizo algo tarde, estaba arreglando unas cosas en la casa y se me fue el tiempo"

Se pusieron palmo a palmo y comenzaron a caminar las largas vitrinas que comprendían esa calle, Tom estaba buscando unos cd´s , mientras charlaban animadamente

"me parece maravilloso que Casper te haya conseguido ese papel"

"si, igual, pero no te niego que estoy un poco abrumado, justo termino la obra y empiezo a filmar, además nunca he estado en ninguna filmación y sé que es muy diferente al teatro"

"si, es diferente, pero lo harás bien, es más fácil, no tienes público y si algo sale mal lo puedes repetir una y otra vez"

"si eso es verdad" –le dijo Harry con una escasa sonrisa

Siguieron caminando, entraron a algunas tiendas, Tom consiguió los cd's que buscaba y Harry se compró dos que le gustaban, ya había pasado la hora de la cena y ambos tenían hambre, decidieron entrar a un agradable restaurant; el ambiente era intimo y acogedor, mientras esperaban a que les trajeran su plato comenzaron a hablar

"y dime Harry"– dijo Tom extendiendo su mano por encima de la mesa y atrapando los dedos de Harry -¿te gustaría tener una relación más seria conmigo?

Los ojos de Tom brillaban intensamente

"¿ y por qué te gustaría tener una relación más seria conmigo? "– preguntó Harry dándose cuenta inmediatamente de que la pregunta había sido algo estúpida y sin retirar su mano del agarre de Tom

"que pregunta Harry" – dijo Tom con una sonrisa – porque me gustas, porque eres autentico, limpio, hermoso… tus ojos… eres transparente…sé que nunca me mentirías

Harry aceptó complacido esa respuesta y estrechó la mano de Tom, a él le gustaba Tom, su compañía le era agradable, besaba bien, pero no sentía esa pasión desenfrenada, eso que supuestamente se debería de sentir cuando estas enamorado de alguien o cuando alguien te gusta profunda y sinceramente, esa sensación extraña en la boca del estomago, esas ganas de besarlo hasta desfallecer, esa chispa que veía entre Casper y Ginny.

Había estado tanto tiempo fuera de juego, que se preguntó asimismo por qué no tener nada con Tom, un hombre que le agradaba mucho y que le estaba ofreciendo una relación seria, tal y como él quería

"me gustaría Thomas, creo que lo podemos intentar" – le dijo Harry esbozando una sonrisa

Tom sonrió y apretó sutilmente la mano de Harry

Terminaron de comer y se dirigieron al apartamento del moreno

"La pase muy Harry, hablamos mañana a ver si nos podemos ver" – dijo Tom a la puerta del edificio de Harry y acariciando el rostro del moreno

"creo que puedo hacer un espacio para ti" – dijo Harry tomando una de la manos de Tom y viéndolo a los ojos, por unos momentos se quedaron así - ¿te gustaría subir? –terminó por decir el moreno después de unos segundos

"por supuesto"- respondió el peli largo sonriendo y con una mirada que era puro deseo

Al llegar al apartamento las palabras sobraron, Harry comenzó a besar desenfrenadamente a Tom, éste lo devoraba con pasión, se desvistieron torpemente en el cuarto, parecía por parte de Harry como una cuestión de instinto, de sentir nuevamente estar en los brazos de alguien, de puro deseo, mas nada de amor. Tom en cambio iba lento, sintiendo, saboreando y degustando cada parte de Harry; el perfecto torso, los erectos pezones, la bronceada piel, los pocos vellos que tenía en el pecho, el calido cuello. Harry se dio cuenta de lo que hacia Tom, lo estaba amando, no era sólo sexo y no pudo más que bajar el ritmo y entregarse a ese sentimiento tan sincero que Tom le estaba manifestando, sentir y dar, claro que él podía dar.

A la mañana siguiente Harry sintió un calido cuerpo al lado de él, se asusto, pero enseguida se tranquilizó, era Tom. Observó la figura que yacía al lado de él y no pudo evitar sonreír. Se consideraba afortunado por tener a uno de los solteros más codiciados al lado suyo, un hombre interesante desde cualquier punto de vista. Había sido todo tan rápido que no se había dado cuenta que ahora era novio de Thomas Martin, el autor de la obra que protagonizaba, que irónicamente estaba inspirada en Draco Malfoy.

Estaba claro, no lo amaba, pero podía llegar a amarlo, igual estaba seguro que Tom no le amaba, sino que era más pasional, los dos podrían llegar a amarse. Harry acariciaba los cabellos de Tom cuando de repente su celular empezó a sonar, eran las nueve de la mañana, extendió la mano a su mesa de noche

"alo"- dijo con voz ronca y todavía medio perezosa

"Potter!"

"¿Malfoy?" –preguntó asombrado el moreno, Tom se empezaba a despertar

"Potter! Te quiero aquí en mi oficina, lo más rápido que puedas" – soltó el rubio sin más y trancó

Harry seguía con el celular en el oído, lentamente y extrañado lo trancó

"Buenos días Harry" –le dijo Tom - ¿dormiste bien?

"estupendo" – contestó Harry con una sonrisa

"¿era Draco?"

"si"

"¿Qué quería?"

"que fuera a su oficina inmediatamente" –contestó ya Harry bien despierto – no sé que habrá pasado

"conociéndolo serán otros de sus ataques, seguro tiene un nuevo negocio" –le habló Tom sentándose en la cama y dándole un beso a Harry –no es fácil estar con un actor

"así parece" – replicó el moreno parándose de la cama y caminando hacia al baño

Una vez bañados y vestidos, desayunaron algo que Harry preparó. Tom lo llevó en su carro hasta la oficina de Malfoy y le deseo suerte, se despidieron con un beso y quedaron que se llamarían. Al llegar a la oficina del rubio, Harry encontró a Draco sentando en su escritorio. El rubio no dijo nada, sólo se quedó viendo a Harry, quien se encontraba parado en el medio de la oficina esperando a que Draco dijera algo. Mientras internamente se preguntaba para qué demonios lo había citado el rubio tan temprano, Draco estiró el brazo por encima de su escritorio arrastrando unos papeles. Harry miró extrañado y se acercó hasta el escritorio, observó lo que Draco le enseñaba: el tabloide _The Sun_ tenía en primera plana una foto de Harry con Tom en plena calle donde Tom tenía sutilmente su mano derecha en la cintura de Harry y lo miraba tiernamente mientras el moreno sonreía y un titular que decía: _Black y Martin juntos en Picadilly ¿más que una amistad?_

Harry se mantenía impasible y después de ver el periódico, le dirigió una mirada a Draco interrogante, el rubio mostraba cierta molestia

"no sabía que fueras marica Potter" – le espetó Draco sin el menor pudor

"lo mismo digo" – replicó sagaz Harry sin el menor atisbó de sentirse ofendido

Draco no se sorprendió por el hecho de que Harry manejara esa información de su persona. Un incomodo silencio se hizo entre los dos

"¿te molesta que esté saliendo con Tom, tu antiguo novio¿Es eso?" – Rompió Harry de pronto el silencio -¿para eso es que me haces venir aquí tan temprano? Porque si es eso déjame decirte que no me interesa, ni tengo la menor intención de de…

"que te quede claro Potter que me importa un pimiento, si te acuestas con Tom, Peter, John o como se llame" – interrumpió Draco sin dejar de terminar la idea del Gryffindor- lo que me interesa saber es que se supone que diga a los medios, me interesa mi trabajo y esto puede repercutir en tu carrera, miles de quinceañeras se sentirán desilusionadas de que James Black y su amiguito surfista sean más que amigos

Harry pareció como si no hubiera escuchado a Draco y terminó de decir lo que había empezado hace un minuto

"no tengo la menor intención de dejar y mucho menos de esconder mi relación con Tom, así que puedes redactar tu comunicado y decir la verdad: "el actor James Black y el escritor y guionista Thomas Martin están juntos y los dos agradecen respetarles su privacidad, hace poco iniciaron su relación y todo marcha perfectamente bien" ".

Draco mantenía su ceja levantada estudiando a Harry y sin querer preguntó

"¿de verdad son pareja?"

"Sí, Draco" –dijo el moreno diciendo por primera vez en muchos años el nombre de Draco – desde ayer estamos juntos oficialmente

"no sé si darte el pésame o felicitarte, Harry" – le replicó el rubio, también diciendo por primera vez en muchos años el nombre del moreno – creo que lo correcto sería lo segundo, así que espero te vaya bien… y lo que tu me dijiste pero mejor dicho será lo que diré a los medios

Harry se sorprendió, no porque Draco dijera su nombre, total él se lo había dicho primero, lo creyó correcto, había pasado muchísimo tiempo desde la época de colegiales, se veían casi que todos los días y trabajaban juntos; de alguna manera sintió que con ese intercambio de nombres una sutil barrera había sido traspasada, pero lo que le sorprendió fue el hecho de que Draco le deseo que le fuera bien

"pareces una estatua ¿Qué te pasa?" – preguntó el rubio

"es que me sorprende que tú, Draco Malfoy, le estés deseando a Harry Potter que le vaya bien con su nuevo novio, y que no te burles por el hecho de que yo sea gay "– dijo Harry caminando y sentándose del otro lado del escritorio donde Draco estaba, ofreciéndole una encantadora sonrisa apoyando sus manos en la mesa

Draco le devolvió una tímida sonrisa que podría entenderse como una sonrisa triste

"yo también soy gay, no tengo moral para mofarme de eso"- observó a Harry y prosiguió - además ya no somos unos niños, no vivimos en ese mundo, trabajamos juntos tiempo suficiente como para conocernos mejor, aunque no lo creas hasta un poco de simpatía me produces – dijo Draco clavando su mirada metalizada en los ojos del moreno –tienes todavía parte de la estupidez que te caracterizaba hace años atrás, pero eres una persona agradable

"vaya! Viniendo de ti puedo considerar eso un cumplido"

"tómalo como quieras"

Se volvió a producir un silencio donde los dos se observaban fijamente a los ojos

"bueno si eso fue todo por lo que me sacaste de mi casa tan temprano creo que me puedo ir"

"vamos Potter son las 10 y tantas de la mañana, no fue nada temprano, además tienes que prepararte, esta noche nos vamos a Capri, Italia, acuérdate que mañana temprano tenemos que estar allá para la sección de fotos de la revista, me extraña que Casper no te lo haya dicho, salimos esta noche a las 7 pm"

Harry alzó sus cejas y se pasó una mano por sus cabellos, se le había olvidado completamente la ida a Capri, y quien lo culpaba, el día de ayer había sido algo agitado

Siete años juntos en el colegio no habían pasado en vano, y Draco conocía perfectamente bien que cuando Harry se pasaba una de sus manos por la cabeza y se revolvía aún más el cabello era porque se le había olvidado alguna cosa

"no me extraña, me imagino que con tanta "acción" ayer se te olvidaron por completo tus compromisos" – dijo en un tono frío el rubio

Harry se sonrojó un poco al escuchar las palabras de Malfoy, y al rubio secretamente le sorprendió gratamente esa reacción de Harry

"ves Harry, por eso precisamente es que no me enamoro, eso de descontrolarse y olvidarse de las cosas sólo por estar pensando en algo que no va a durar mucho, no va conmigo"- prosiguió el rubio

"yo no estoy enamorado Malfoy"- dijo Harry tajante, odiaba que Draco pensara que era una nena –pero no te niego que lo que siento por Tom puede llegar a convertirse en amor

"como digas Harry, sólo acuérdate de estar a las 6 pm en el aeropuerto"

"ok, ahí nos vemos" – dijo Harry parándose y saliendo por la puerta

A las 6 de la tarde en punto, Harry se encontraba en los corredores del aeropuerto internacional de Heatrow, estaba con Tom y Ginny, Casper estaba trabajando; Draco venía caminando hacia ellos y revisaba su pasaporte y pasaje. Ginny apartó a Harry hacía un lado

"Harry cuídate, no sé, sabes como eran las cosas antes y vas a pasar dos días sólo con Malfoy, no traten de matarse, ni nada por el estilo ¿si? cualquier cosa me llamas"

"no te preocupes Ginn, dos meses trabajando con él y no ha pasado nada del otro mundo, no creo que pase nada"

Miraron hacia donde estaba Tom quien estaba conversando con Draco

"¿no te parece raro esto?"- preguntó la pelirroja

"¿Qué?"

"que tu seas el novio del ex novio de Draco"

"créeme que por eso es que no había pasado nada con Thomas antes, pero no, a Draco no le afecta en lo más mínimo, no te niego que es algo raro, pero las cosas están funcionando y espero que continúen así"- terminó por decir Harry y se acercaron hasta donde estaban los dos hombres. Se inició una corta conversación en la que Draco se mantenía al margen, para su suerte por el altavoz hicieron la llamada para tomar el vuelo. Harry se despidió de Ginny y de Tom con un abrazo y un sutil beso en los labios, Draco esperaba con cierto escepticismo mientras observaba la tierna escena. En el avión se sentaron juntos en primera clase, les esperaba un vuelo de hora y media y los dos sentían cierta incomodidad, a pesar de trabajar juntos era la primera vez que estaban solos y con hora y media por delante, el vuelo tenía 20 minutos de despegue cuando una chica se acercó a ellos

"disculpa ¿James Black?" – dijo casi en un susurro y con una sonrisa

"si" – dijo Harry levantando la vista

"¿me podrías firmar un autógrafo?"- internamente Harry se preguntaba que de donde había sacado la libretita y el bolígrafo

"si, como no"- y procedió a firmar el autógrafo

Una vez terminado y la chica haberse marchado a Draco se le escapó una risita

"¿de que te ríes?"- preguntó Harry volteando su cara

"Potter no me vas a decir que esto noes demasiado irónico"

"¿ a que te refieres?"

"a que siempre huiste de la fama y ahora andas estampando tu firma a cuanta niña se aparezca"

"es diferente" – replicó Harry

"¿ah si ¿Por qué?"- preguntó el rubio con una ceja levantada

"porque antes fui famoso por algo que no tenía mérito, no fue algo por lo cual me esforcé, no fue algo por mis talentos o habilidades, fue por algo que estaba destinado a pasar, era sólo un bebe…"

"si, pero la segunda vez…"- interrumpió el rubio al moreno

"la segunda vez fue peor, fue una carga que pusieron en mis hombros, que menos mal y salimos bien librados, nunca fue algo que yo busque- Draco lo miraba interrogativo" –si, es verdad que supere las expectativas con mi habilidades, pero no es algo de lo que me sienta orgulloso, se tenía que hacer y punto

"¿por qué te apartaste de "nuestro entorno"?" – Preguntó Draco picado por la curiosidad – si eres un héroe, sea lo que sea a la final cumpliste con tu parte

"supongo que por la misma razón que tu Draco" – dijo Harry con cierto pesar en la voz y sin darle al Slytherin tiempo de hablar – si, es verdad que fui un héroe, pero también es verdad que mi orientación sexual para ellos es un crimen y eso en la obtusa mente de ellos es algo que no se puede perdonar, por más héroe que haya podido ser, es hasta peor que ser un "sangre sucia"- terminó por decir con cierta cizaña en la voz

La aeromoza se acercó y les ofreció algo de tomar, ellos aceptaron, los dos pidieron un Whisky, Draco retomó la conversación

"era un niño en plena adolescencia Potter"- espetó Draco casi en un susurro, como tratando de disculparse, a su vez habían mantenido la conversación bien bajita- y eso fue algo que me inculcaron desde pequeño, lo de la sexualidad también, pero uno no puede ir en contra de la naturaleza ¿o si?

"no, supongo que no- respondió Harry bebiendo un sorbo de su trago y observando a los ojos grises que lo miraban" -¿fue difícil para ti salir de nuestro entorno?

"un poco, no te lo niego, pero sólo porque dejaba atrás mi verdad, el hecho de que soy un ser privilegiado por tener ciertas facultades que los demás no tienen… por lo demás no, antes de que se supiera mi verdad decidí dejar atrás todo, créelo o no, no me gustaría salir en primera plana del pasquín ese (El Profeta) acusándome a viva voz de algo por lo cual estoy muy orgulloso de ser, por algo que es normal"

"inteligente que fuiste, y yo que pensé que por haberlos salvados no les iba a importar…mucho menos Ron" -dijo Harry con un profundo pesar

Draco observó la cara contrariada de Harry, maldijo por dentro a la comadreja por ser un estúpido, por no entender.

"así es, así son, en ese sentido viven en la época de Merlín siempre lo he dicho- y rápidamente agregó – pero sabes no me arrepiento" – observó la sorpresa en los ojos del moreno – no me arrepiento de haber partido, aquí soy como soy y la gente me acepta, en ese sentido he aprendido a apreciar a los sangre sucia – dijo Draco sin ningún tono despectivo en esa última frase y con una sensual sonrisa.

Harry sólo devolvió la sonrisa y se termino de tomar el whisky de su vaso, no sabía por que pero sentía una extraña sensación…

Al llegar a Capri el calor mediterráneo se hizo sentir, se registraron en el hotel e inmediatamente subieron para cambiarse los pantalones y camisas que tenían por algo más fresco, quedaron de acuerdo en que se encontraban en el lobby para ir a cenar algo.

Harry entró a su habitación y observó con gusto que era muy agradable, se acercó al balcón y vio una hermosa vista, el mediterráneo en todo su esplendor, los yates anclados en el puerto o en la playa y junto a ella en el malecón la gente paseando o tomando un café; se devolvió a su cuarto, se sentó en la cama y agarró su celular para llamar a Tom, habló poco con él y decidió cambiarse para bajar.

Draco por su parte al apenas entrar en la habitación se dispuso a hacer sus respectivas llamadas; llamó a la editora de la revista y confirmó la hora y el lugar de la locación, después abrió su maleta y se colocó un ligero pantalón gris, una camisa de hilo blanca y unas sandalias, se acicaló un poco el cabello con las manos y bajó. Cuando salió del ascensor ya Harry estaba en el lobby esperándolo, se quedó tieso de la impresión. El moreno se encontraba parado viendo hacia al ascensor, tenía puesto unas bermudas caqui y un polo verde, al igual que él llevaba unas sandalias, no supo porque, pero viendo con esa ropa tan inusual al moreno, tan casual, tan relajado, tan imponente pero sin saber que lo era hizo que Draco apreciara aún más su atractivo, se sacudió un poco la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos y avanzó con paso seguro hacia donde se encontraba Harry.

El moreno sonrió al ver a Draco

"vaya y a qué se debe la sonrisa" – dijo el rubio

"es primera vez que estoy en Italia y estoy emocionado de salir a pasear" – le replicó Harry con emoción – por lo que he visto desde mi ventana esto es muy hermoso

"si la verdad, lo es" – dijo Draco con cierta condescendencia, le parecía tierno que Harry tuviera esa emoción –aunque sabes que nos regresamos mañana en la noche

"si, pero no importa, lo poco que pueda ver será suficiente, además podré volver más adelante con Tom"

Draco no dijo nada sólo asintió

"bueno, creo que podemos ir yendo a ese restaurante de pizzas tan bueno que dijiste en el avión" – apremió Harry a Draco

Los dos salieron caminando, Capri era pequeño y las distancias se hacían relativamente cortas. Caminaron juntos, Harry observando como un niño pequeño cuando lo llevan a una juguetería las bellezas que tenía la isla, sus paisajes, sus tiendecitas, la gente, la playa al lado de ellos… mientras Draco observaba meticulosamente al moreno que tenía al lado; en el camino cruzaban una que otra palabra ya que Harry seguía embriagado por el ambiente de la isla. Al llegar al restaurante hablaron más que todo de trabajo, de lo que exactamente haría el moreno mañana, a lo cual Harry asentía mientras llevaba un pedazo de pizza a la boca, se tomaron no más de dos tres cervezas que los desinhibieron un poco. Terminaron la cena y decidieron hacer el camino de recorrido al hotel.

"no me gustaría llegar todavía al hotel"- dijo el moreno deteniéndose a mitad de camino – me gustaría ir a un sitio tranquilo

"conozco uno" –fue todo lo que dijo el rubio

"¿Cuántas veces has estado aquí Draco?"

"los suficientes como para conocerme la isla de memoria"- contestó el Slytherin con una sonrisa –ven sé que te gustará – empezó a caminar en la dirección opuesta al hotel, Harry se quedó atrás observándolo, Draco se volteó – camina Potter no te voy a maldecir –dijo en broma con un guiño de ojo y una sonrisa.

Harry sonrió y se acercó a Draco. Las angostas e intimas callecitas de piedras, las paredes blancas, la arquitectura típica del mediterráneo, las flores que se veían a lo largo del camino y la noche estrellada definitivamente le daban un aspecto muy romántico a la isla. De pronto Draco comenzó a subir una ancha y altísima escalera que se encontraba al final de una de las calles. Draco fue el primero en llegar al final, Harry no podía verlo, cuando el moreno llegó la mandíbula le llegó al piso era la visión más perfecta y hermosa que hubiera visto en su vista de un paisaje, parecía una postal, era un mirador.

Draco se encontraba apoyado de las barandas del mirador, viendo el infinito paisaje, no se distinguía el mar de la noche, sólo el movimiento del primero era la diferenciación entre los dos, desde ahí se veía la bahía, los yates anclados en el puerto, los toldos y paraguas de la playa cerrado esperando un nuevo amanecer, de fondo se observaba la gran piedra con la fortaleza que distingue a Capri, las luces del pueblo se distinguían con claridad e inclusive, aunque muchísimo más pequeñas, a las personas paseando por el malecón y charlando en las mesas ahí dispuestas. Era muy tarde, más de las 11 por lo cual el mirador se encontraba sólo, era ideal para ver el atardecer.

"de día se ve mucho mejor, aprecias mejor los colores y la belleza que Capri te ofrece" –dijo el rubio dándole todavía la espalda a Harry, quien se acerco al lado de Draco

"es perfecto, es increíblemente perfecto"

Draco volteó su cara y miró a Harry, éste permaneció unos segundos observando el mar, se sabía observado, pero sólo movió su cabeza segundos después, se quedaron viendo por otros segundo fijamente a los ojos; los ojos grises se enfrentaban nuevamente a los verdes, pero esta vez no había ningún vestigio de aquel odio que se profesaban, por ninguno de los dos. No sabían por qué, pero ninguno de los dos podía dejar de ver a los ojos del otro, eran imanes que irremediablemente se atraían. Harry como buen Gryffindor y en un acto de mucha valentía corto el momento, que sabía y estaba significando algo, por una pregunta

"¿por qué me odiabas Draco?"

Draco jamás se espero esa pregunta, agarró su celular a un lado de su pantalón y lo apagó, sabía que esta conversación se extendería algo y no pudiendo decir nada más que la verdad contestó

"porque te negaste a ser mi amigo" – dijo sentándose en uno de los bancos que ahí se encontraban

"¿por eso nada más?" – preguntó extrañado e incrédulo Harry

"es la verdad, que te puedo decir, éramos niños y desde que tengo uso de razón había escuchado hablar del "gran Harry Potter el chico que vivió", para mi eras algo súper guao" –dijo esto último con asombro en la voz- y un niño súper guao se hace amigo de otro niño súper guao, pero tu no lo hiciste, me despreciaste, preferiste ser amigo de Weasly que de mi, celos tonto de niño- termino por decir

Harry se sentó al lado de Draco

"no lo puedo creer"- dijo sonriendo –pero que querías, desde que supe quien era en realidad, me hablaron de la tradición de los Slytherins, de la conexión de tu familia con aquel ser y por ende creí que tu eras igual

"si, pero no lo soy y nunca lo fui, creí serlo, pero la verdad eso para mi todo el tiempo había sido mierda, desde que empecé a razonar, a darme cuenta de las cosas confirmé lo que siempre creí… que eso era mierda"

"pero si yo creí que tu y tu padre, que él" – se enrredó Harry y no pudo terminar de decir la pregunta

"a pesar de lo que todos creían, mi padre me dejo a mí ser lo que yo quería ser, lo único que le importaba era que perpetuara el apellido Malfoy y con una sangre pura, más nada"- le dijo a Harry y después más para si mismo – aunque el pobre ahora se debe de estar retorciendo en su tumba, no perpetuare el apellido Malfoy y vivó en el mundo muggle.

Los dos se quedaron por un momento sumido cada uno en sus propios pensamientos

"eres una persona agradable"- le dijo Harry de pronto. Draco dirigió su mirada hacia el moreno

"gracias, lo mismo pienso"

"¿te imaginas si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes en el colegio, si hubiéramos sido amigos?"

"no sé, quizás hubiera sido diferente, es algo de lo que nunca podremos enterarnos"- contestó el rubio distraído

"lo bueno" – dijo el moreno – es que la vida al parecer nos ha dado una segunda oportunidad, si así ha sido creo que debemos de aprovecharlo ¿amigos? – preguntó Harry extendiendo su mano a Draco

Draco la miró por unos segundos y empezó a sonreírse como pensando "estos Gryffindors" y tomó la mano

"amigos" – dijo el rubio mientras tenía la mano de Harry en su mano y miraba a los ojos al ojiverde

El apretón de manos también duró un poco más de lo usual, esta vez fue Draco quien rompió el momento, se paró rápidamente y se dirigió otra vez a la baranda del mirador para apreciar nuevamente el paisaje. No sabía por qué pero desde que lo vio en el lobby del hotel, algo había cambiado; no era idiota y sabía perfectamente lo que era: consideraba a Harry Potter un hombre muy atractivo, de esos que te quitan el aliento al pasar. Nunca había reparado en el color de los ojos de Harry, sabía que eran verdes, verde esmeralda decían y por primera vez en muchos años confirmó que en realidad eran de ese color, pero más intensos que hasta las mismas esmeraldas, con un brillo especial, llenos de vida. Tampoco había pasado por alto la excelente complexión física del moreno y mucho menos aquel tono sensual bronceado que Harry tenía como color de piel. Era cierto lo que decían: Harry Potter resplandecía en cualquier lugar y situación, no precisamente por el tono de piel, sino por su embriagante y refrescante personalidad. Le gustaba, por supuesto que le gustaba, el Gryffindor se había convertido en un hombre atractivo, pero sabía que jamás de los jamases llegarían a tener una relación, sabía que aunque hubieran dejado el pasado atrás, bien enterrado, las cosas ahora de mayores eran un poco más complicadas. Para si mismo se dijo que no importaba, total hombres guapos como Harry los conseguiría a la vuelta de la esquina y él para todo lo que quería al Gryffindor, si es que alguna vez lo llegará a tener, era para un relación carnal, de ahí Draco Malfoy nunca pasaba.

Draco tenía una extraña sonrisa en sus labios, de esas que uno manifiesta cuando se sorprende de los propios pensamientos. Harry ya estaba al lado de él, apoyando uno de sus brazos en la baranda y observando el perfil de Draco

"sabes que te ves mucho mejor cuando sonríes"- dijo el moreno con una seductora sonrisa

Draco lo miró por unos segundos estudiándolo

"no tientes a tu suerte Potter, mira que puedo caer más rápido de lo que piensas" – le contestó el rubio acercando su rostro al rostro del moreno, sólo para quedar separados por escasos milímetros, donde las miradas eran más verdes y más grises, donde los olores de cada uno emborrachaban a ambos y donde la tranquilidad de la noche presagiaba, sin que esos dos seres lo supieran, una gran tormenta personal.

"eso es lo que quiero Malfoy"- dijo Harry mirándolo intensamente a los ojos y con la voz casi en un susurro, acercando íntimamente a su oreja sus labios- …que caigas

Internamente Harry se decía a si mismo que "que demonios estaba haciendo", su razón le gritaba "Tom" "Malfoy" "No seas estúpido", pero no había marcha atrás, la sensación que sentía cada vez que tenía a Draco cerca, un súbito hueco en el estomago que lo hacia sentirse vivo pero temeroso a la vez, era algo que definitivamente le agradaba sentir, sabía que estaba mal, que era incorrecto lo que estaba haciendo, pero creía que perfectamente podría manejarlo, total si sólo se besaban, era solamente eso, un beso.

Al terminar de escuchar las palabras perfectamente cargadas de una inevitable seducción y de haber observado esos bellos ojos verdes, Draco supo que no había marcha atrás. Cortó la distancia que existía entre él y Harry y sin ninguna duda se posó sobre los labios que hace apenas unos segundos lo habían invitado, su labio superior se posó encima del labio superior de Harry, desplazó lenta pero seguramente su lengua contra la otra boca, a sabiendas de que la otra estaba más que dispuesta a recibirlo. Una danza frenética, pero segura de lenguas, era lo que se producía. En su vida Harry jamás había sido besado de esa manera, con esa determinación, con esa seguridad, con esa pasión y erotismo desbocado. Por su parte Draco tampoco había sido besado de esa forma, tan tierna y cuidadosa, en su vida había sentido un beso como en el que ese momento estaba siendo dado. Los dos mantenían sus ojos cerrados, sólo sintiendo, probando y saboreando lo que ambos estaban experimentando, las manos de Draco ya habían llegado a la espalda del moreno, mientras que éste sostenía las suyas en el cuello del rubio. Después de unos instantes, en los que el tiempo pareció extenderse más de lo normal, se separaron.

La situación no era incomoda, mas bien para los dos era como una sorpresa, nunca se hubieran imaginado que besar a la persona correcta podría producir miles de maravillosos y agobiantes sentimientos a la vez, sin embargo ninguno dijo nada respecto a eso.

"fue excelente Draco"

"lo mismo digo Harry"

Los dos estaban nuevamente apoyados en la baranda del mirador

"sabes que si hace unos años me hubieran dicho que te iba a estar besandohubiera ido directo a tirarme desde la lechuceria"- dijo Harry mirando hacia el mar

Draco se hecho a reír, todavía sentía los labios de Harry sobre los suyos

"te creo, yo hubiera hecho lo mismo"- dijo Draco entre una sonrisa

"definitivamente te ves mucho más lindo cuando sonríes"- le soltó Harry de pronto

Draco esta vez puso los ojos en blanco, pensando que Harry no tenía remedio y de igual forma pensaba que se estaba sintiendo como una colegiala con esos cumplidos que Harry le estaba haciendo

"no te voy a volver a besar Potter, si eso es lo que pretendes"

"no le lo dije con esa intención, además tengo novio para besarlo cuando quiera sin necesidad de utilizar estas artimañas"

"si, es verdad"- replicó algo cortante Draco, herido un poco por lo que acababa de decir el Gryffindor –creo que debemos volver al hotel, es demasiado tarde y mañana tenemos trabajo.

Draco se adelanto hacia los escalones, parecía algo derrotado

"Draco"- escuchó que lo llamaba Harry, el rubio se mantenía parado en la punta de los escalones que lo llevarían al descenso del mirador, dándole la espalda a Harry

"¿Qué?"- preguntó sin voltear el rubio

"¿Qué es lo que acaba de pasar entre nosotros?"

El rubio respiró profundo y cerró sus ojos, todavía dándole la espalda a Harry, perfectamente sabía lo que acaba de pasar, había sido mucho más que un beso, pero no entendía el porqué de la pregunta de Harry con lo que le acaba de decir, y haciéndole honor a su sobrenombre se volteó y viendo a Harry a los ojos le respondió

"Fue sólo un beso Harry, sólo un beso" – y empezó a bajar los escalones

Sin saberlo, el Slytherin también había herido un poco al Gryffindor

* * *

I'm coming out of my cage 

And I've been doing just fine

Gotta gotta be down

Because I want it all

It started out with a kiss

How did it end up like this

It was only a kiss, it was only a kiss

The Killers - Mr. Brightside

**Traducción:** voy saliendode mi jaula, y todo está yendo bien, poco a poco calmado, porque yo lo quiero todo, esto empezó con un beso, cómo termine yo en esto, sólo fue un beso, sólo fue un beso.

* * *

**Respuesta a los reviews:**

**Inocent Muggle:** Gracias por tus palabras, bueno aquí ves más o menos como va la cosa, espero que este cap te hay resuelto un poco tus dudas, pero por lo que leíste puedes darte cuenta que sí va más allá de lo profesional el interés que ambos tienen aunque todavía no se han dado cuenta de lo profundo o el enrredo que puede causar en ellos ese interés.

**Jack dawson:** Gracias, Gracias. Otra cosa hice lo que me recomendaste para que me salieran los guiones y como te pudiste dar cuenta no funciono. No sé que le pasa a esto.

**Snuffle's girl:** muchas gracias por leerme, espero que te haya gustado este capitulo.

**Christie:** Hola! Te explico lo del endiosamiento de Draco, sabes, quizás si me pase poniéndolo demasiado bello y demasiado arrogante y atractivo pero es que así es que necesitaba ponerlo. Cuando escuche la canción de The Killers, increíblemente o no fue Draco quien me vino a la mente y Mr. Brightside es así. Bueno en este cap espero haberte complacido ya que puse muy lindo a nuestro querido Harry, espero que te haya gustado, muchas gracias por tus comentarios, ayudan a mejorar a uno, gracias, gracias.

Un saludo, un abrazo a todos

Please reviews.


	4. Mañana esto no existe

**Nota: **_Este es el segundo lemon que escribó en mi vida, de hombre hombre, el primero no fue muy explicito, así que considero a este como el primero, disculpenme si alguna cosa no es como debería de ser. Espero que les guste y disfruten el cap._

**Capitulo 4. Mañana esto no existe.**

Harry llegó a su habitación del hotel, su cabeza era un lio, Por Dios tenía que ser muy caliente o muy estúpido para besarse con Malfoy, pensó. Se pasó las manos por la cabeza en un intento vano por alejar los demonios que ahora rondaban en ella y que tenían cara y forma de ángel, un ángel diabólicamente rubio que sin querer había trastocado su vida justo en el momento en que pensó que por fin su vida se estaba encaminando en la dirección correcta. Se deshizo de sus ropas y se metió en la ducha a ver si de alguna manera lograba borrar la sensación de las manos de Draco en su espalda y en su boca.

Draco estaba en su habitación, maldiciendo y caminando como un león enjaulado de un lado para otro. Potter! Era Potter! Por Dios bendito, cómo habían pasado la barrera profesional, cómo había caído en el tonto y hasta mal jueguito de seducción del Gryffindor, porque para eso, pensó, no tenía nada de talento, pero con o sin él había caído y se reprochaba por eso. Se acostó en su cama sin desvestirse y cerró los ojos en un vano intento de dormir, no podía. Los labios de Potter, la manera en que besaba, tan calido, tierno, pero con pasión, fue de esos besos en los que tu sin querer comparas y sabes que hasta ahora ha sido el mejor de tu vida, no, no podía olvidarlo y quería más, quería saborear más de Potter, quería no sólo sentir más de los labios de Potter, quería sentir las manos, la boca y el cuerpo de Potter. Estaba enloquecido y perturbado, usualmente nunca o casi nunca perdía el control de esa manera y ahí estaba en medio de la habitación del hotel fuera de control. Decidió que saldría a dar un paseo, probablemente terminaría en un bar y despejaría un poco sus pensamientos, agarró su tarjeta magnética, la cual era la llave de la puerta y salió.

Harry se demoró mucho más de lo usual en la ducha, se enrrolló la toalla alrededor de la cintura y se miró al espejo, se sonrió para sí mismo, que beso tan esplendido se había dado… y con Malfoy, volvió a pensar lo irónica que era la vida. Últimamente, de un tiempo para acá, su vida se había vuelto demasiado irónica pensó con cierta resignación.

Toc toc!

Harry se sobresaltó, le estaban tocando a la puerta, ya estaba empezando a pensar que al servicio del hotel se le había olvidado la botella de vodka que había pedido. Se aseguró de que la toalla estuviera bien segura a su cintura, se escurrió un poco el cabello y salió del baño a abrir la puerta.

Posó su mano en el picaporte de la puerta y la abrió; la mujer del servicio entró con el carrito donde llevaba lo que Harry había ordenado y se quedó sin aliento cuando vio a aquel ejemplar masculino sólo con una toalla por vestimenta.

"se demoraron algo, ya pensé que no traerían nada"

"disculpe señor Black, es que en realidad a esta hora el servicio ya esta cerrado, pero tratándose de usted se hizo una excepción"

"menos mal" – dijo el moreno un poco abrumado –muchas gracias, déjalo ahí

La mujer dejó la botella y la cubeta de hielo en una mesita que quedaba justo al lado del balcón. Al irse, Harry se acercó a la bebida, la destapó, se sirvió y se sentó en el sillón que tenía su habitación.

Toc toc!

Harry miró a la puerta y pensó que a la mujer se le había olvidado algo, dejó el vaso en la mesa y se paró a abrirle, fastidiado, ya que lo que más necesitaba en estos momentos era estar solo con sus pensamientos, volvió a tirar del picaporte y se quedó helado

"Dra…"

Draco Malfoy estaba parado al otro lado de la puerta.

El rubio dio un paso al frente y buscó con su boca los labios de Harry, negando al moreno terminar de decir su nombre, sus manos atraparon la espalda desnuda del Gryffindor. Malfoy lo besaba desesperadamente, sólo quería sentir, sentir el calor que desprendía la boca de Harry, éste sin pensar asió el cuello del rubio con la misma intensidad a la vez que le devolvía el beso, sus manos empezaron a subir y bajar del cuello.

El Slytherin llevó al Gryffindor hasta un punto donde el moreno sintió que su cuerpo caía, sintió que su espalda golpeaba con su cama. Sus lenguas exploraban con avidez la boca del otro, mientras que Draco se embriagaba una y mil veces con el aroma limpio y tan propio de Harry. El beso fue cediendo poco a poco y de intenso pasó a ser tierno, succionando y besando los labios de cada uno, Draco llevó su boca al cuello de Harry al mismo tiempo que su mano se deslizaba y deleitaba con el perfecto torso del moreno

"Draco" – llamó Harry con voz ronca, excitante, suplicante y de advertencia

El rubio dejó de besar y lamer el cuello para subir su rostro y encontrarse con los brillantes ojos verdes a la vez que respiraba agitadamente.

"no…no debemos Draco, esto… esto…"- decía el moreno entre confundido y anhelante, se podía ver claramente que una lucha interna el león tenía entre su mente y su cuerpo

"no existe mañana Harry… sólo ahora… mañana…mañana esto no existe"- dijo Draco solventando la duda interna que traía consigo el moreno y volviendo a besarlo desesperadamente en la boca.

Era eso lo que necesitaba escuchar Harry: "mañana esto no existe" y se entregó al flameante deseo que estaba sintiendo.

Draco desprendió con una mano la toalla que protegía al moreno mientras lo veía fijamente a los ojos, bajo su mirada y se sorprendió con mucho gusto de ver la viva y bien proporcionada masculinidad de Harry, aparte contempló en secreto el escultural cuerpo que se escondía diariamente en las ropas del otro. Se colocó a ahorcajadas sobre él y se abalanzó sobre uno de los pezones de Harry, besando y succionándolo a la vez que con su mano acariciaba desde las caderas hasta uno de los brazos del moreno.

Harry gemía lentamente y pausadamente empujaba sus caderas contra el miembro aún vestido de Draco, creando una deliciosa fricción, justo cuando el rubio estaba lamiendo lentamente cada centímetro disponible de la piel del otro y casi llegaba a su cuello Harry se alzó y se sentó de golpe en la cama, quedando Draco arrodillado enfrente de él, se observaron a los ojos por unos momentos mientras la agitada respiración de ambos era lo único que se escuchaba en el cuarto.

No existía el mañana, sólo ellos dos, en ese cuarto, en esa cama. Los ojos grises se perdían del deseo que en esos momentos expresaban al igual que los verdes. Harry buscó la boca de Draco tomándolo por la cara para ir bajando sus impacientes manos a los botones de la camisa del rubio.

Uno a uno los botones fueron saliendo, deslizó la camisa por los hombros y se deleitó de lo bien trabajado que tenía sus pectorales y de lo exquisitamente blanco que era su piel. Acercó su rostro a su clavícula y alzó un poco su rostro hasta que su nariz llegó al cuello del otro y donde pudo ahogarse con su aroma, esa seductora fragancia que siempre utilizaba, aun en sus días de estudiante. Comenzó a realizar un camino de besos, succiones y lamidas hasta encontrarse con la tela de los pantalones de Draco, sin titubear desabrochó el pantalón y lo sacó rápidamente junto con los boxers. Se sorprendió para sus adentros que los vellos púbicos fueran igualmente rubios, golosamente tomó con su boca la erección del Slytherin y empezó a degustarla a saborearla. Draco por su parte mantenía los ojos cerrados sintiendo todo el placer que Harry le estaba proporcionando, con una mano revolvía los cabellos oscuros y con la otra estrujaba las sabanas mientras su cabeza colgaba de la cama.

Draco jaló los cabellos de Harry, ordenándole al moreno que subiera y atrapando ávidamente su boca se dieron un pasional beso mientras los cuerpos se tocaban y se acoplaban al otro. Esta vez fue el turno del rubio de tomar el control y acostó el cuerpo del moreno en las almohadas, mientras que las manos y las piernas de ambos se enredaban en una vorágine de pieles y sudor, a la vez que sus erecciones se encontraban desesperadas. Cuando el Slytherin decidió que ya no podía aguantar más, introdujo uno de sus dedos en el Gryffindor, entre jadeos el moreno dijo "huhu" dándole entender al rubio que quien llevaba el control esa noche era él, Harry.

El moreno volteó al rubio e introdujo uno de sus dedos en él, a la vez que succionaba y besaba el cuello, después otro y otro, cuando supo que la entrada del rubio estaba lo suficientemente dilatada, lo penetró con fuerza mientras un grito ahogado lleno de dolor y placer salía de la boca de Draco. Cuando se sintió bien acoplado agarró entre sus manos la erección del platinado y comenzó a moverla al mismo ritmo que sus embestidas, primero lentas y después cada vez más y más fuertes.

Los gritos, gemidos y palabras incoherentes inundaban la habitación. Harry fue el primero, inundó con su esencia a Draco. Segundos después el rubio se vino, una intensa ola de placer fue lo que sintió su cuerpo. Con las respiraciones agitadas ambos permanecieron en silencio un momento. Harry seguía dentro de Draco esperando a que la naturaleza hiciera su trabajo mientras que le daba tiernos besos y con una de sus manos acariciaba los húmedos cabellos del rubio, éste sólo sentía y disfrutaba lo que Harry le estaba ofreciendo.

Al estar separados, en la misma cama, ninguna de las dos mentes procesaba lo que acababa de pasar, sólo sabían que hasta ahora era el mejor sexo que en su vida habían tenido, explosivo, pasional, tierno, agresivo, calmado, todo a la vez, en una palabra: completo.

Los sentimientos eran demasiado abrumadores para ambos, el fuerte olor a sexo que inundaba la habitación se volvía por momentos desquiciante. Draco estaba acostado de espaldas a Harry, viendo a ningún punto de la habitación, mientras que éste le seguía acariciando los cabellos.

Repentinamente Draco se paró de la cama, dejando la mano de Harry en el aire, el moreno lo veía con ojos interrogantes.

"tenemos que estar temprano mañana en la locación, creo que…creo que esta bien si nos vemos a las 8 am en el lobby"- dijo mientras se ponía sus boxers e inmediatamente sus pantalones. Harry asintió en silencio a lo que decía.

Draco no terminó de vestirse, sólo se colocó la camisa sin abotonársela y antes de salir del cuarto le dio una última mirada a Harry, que observaba con cierta meticulosidad al rubio. Al salir Malfoy se arrecostó de la puerta, suspiro profundamente y movió su cabeza de un lado a otro.

Harry seguía estático en la cama viendo la puerta por donde había salido su antiguo Némesis, "bravo Harry, no sólo lo besaste, sino que te acostaste con él" se decía a sí mismo en tono de reproche, no lo lamentaba, pero no lo reconocía, "y no sólo eso, sino que te acostaste con Draco al día siguiente de empezar una relación con Thomas ¿Por Dios Harry que estás pensando, a qué estás jugando?" se preguntaba el moreno mientras se retorcía desnudo de un lado para otro en la cama. Minutos después se paró y se volvió a duchar, el cansancio, tanto físico como mental, hizo mella en él y se entregó a un profundo sueño.

Al día siguiente a las 8 en punto Draco estaba esperando a Harry en el lobby. Harry por increíble que parezca sólo llegó con cinco minutos de retraso, los dos se saludaron con un seco "Hola"

"mejor desayunemos antes de irnos a la locación"- dijo Draco – la sesión, aunque no lo parezca es algo fuerte, más para ti que no estas acostumbrado a esto de posar- seguían caminando hasta el restaurante del hotel – pero no es nada del otro mundo – terminó de decir mientras observaba con el rabillo del ojo al moreno

Harry caminaba al lado de él, se sorprendía de lo Malfoy que era Draco, frío y sin ningún atisbo de sentirse algo incomodo o extraño por lo que habían vivido la noche anterior. Estaba desilusionado, pero para sus adentros pensaba que era mejor así, Draco había dicho anoche que "Mañana no existe" y así era, la situación entre ellos era como sino hubiera pasado nada.

El desayuno estuvo interrumpido por largos silencios, donde sólo los cubiertos eran lo que alguna vez sonaban aparte de la voz de Draco explicando cualquier aspecto de la sesión de fotos o atendiendo una llamada. Cuando lo terminaron se dirigieron a la salida del hotel donde los estaba esperando una camioneta negra, se embarcaron en ella y el silencio parecía ser la norma a menos que el celular de Draco sonara.

Draco observaba de reojo a Harry cuando éste veía por la ventana el paisaje. Pensaba para sus adentros que el Gryffindor era un ser increíblemente enigmático y transparente a la vez, que pudiera desbordar esa pasión y desenfreno como lo había hecho ayer, toda una caja de sorpresas. El sonido de un celular sacó a Draco de sus cavilaciones, pero no era el de él.

"alo" –contestó Harry

"muy bien amor…y ¿tu como estas?"- escuchó Draco que dijo Harry, ya se imaginaba quien era el personaje

"si, si todo bien…ahora mismo estamos yendo a la locación de las fotos"

Draco veía a través de la ventana los sitios por donde iban pasando, no sin sentir una extraña sensación parecida a los celos dentro de él

"tenemos que venir un día para acá, esto es bellísimo, las playas son lindisimas, la verdad es que esta visita ha sido muy rápida y me gustaría volver próximamente"

Draco torcía los ojos cada vez que escuchaba decir al Gryffindor cualquier palabra.

"si yo también te extraño mucho, esta noche nos vemos, bye"

Draco no pudo evitar que su permanente cinismo y acidez saliera a flote

"y yo que pensé Potter que ayer no lo extrañabas para nada"

Harry lo miró con cierta sorpresa, abriendo sus ojos y haciendo que se vieran más verdes de lo que ya eran

"fue sólo sexo Malfoy"- repicó Harry volviendo a usar sus apellidos

"entonces tienes mucho talento histriónico… no cabe duda Elly tenía razón"- dijo con cierta amargura Draco

"mañana no existe Malfoy"- le espetó Harry

Sí, era cierto, el mismo había pronunciado esas palabras, pero dentro muy dentro de él, sabía y había sentido que ese no había sido un polvo cualquiera, jamás había sentido esa clase de conexión al estar con otro, jamás se había descontrolado de esa manera, justo y como lo estaba haciendo ahora, recobrando la compostura y la fría mascara le espetó de vuelta:

"si es verdad, ni mañana, ni ayer… en cuanto a mi se refiere he sufrido un lapsus de amnesia"

A Harry no le dio tiempo de replicar ya que la camioneta se había parado y el chofer le estaba abriendo la puerta, pero se quedó con las palabras atragantadas en la garganta. Veía como Draco era todo besos y sonrisas con una señora cargada de pies a cabezas con ridículos trapos y exuberantes joyas.

"James te presentó a Conchetta Posa, ella es la editora de 'stars magazine' será quien se encargue de esta sesión de fotos y de todo lo que tengas que hacer hoy"

Harry saludó a la mujer y ésta empezó a hablarle de todo lo que iban a hacer, sería una sencilla sesión de fotos, iría acompañado de una breve entrevista y el aspecto que se buscaba en la fotos era una imagen sexy, confiada, todo un actor de cine que esta en boga, deseado y demás.

Empezaron la sesión de fotos, los técnicos sostenían los equipos, el fotógrafo le ordenaba a Harry moverse para acá, para allá, Conchetta interrumpía a veces. El mar estaba de fondo y Harry se sentía algo ridículo posando con esos jeanes y sin camisa en plena playa.

"James mira hacia allá, dame una mirada como si estuvieras pensando en algo intensamente, cargada de deseo"- le dijo el fotógrafo

Por instinto Harry buscó a Draco con la mirada, y lo miró tal cual como el fotógrafo le dijo, el rubio no le quitó la vista de encima

"James hacia allá, no hacia donde está Draco"- regaño el fotógrafo

Harry sacudió la cabeza e hizo lo que le indicaron.

Habían terminado el rollo y todavía faltaban otras fotos, Harry estaba cansado, empezaron a tomarle las últimas fotografías, el cuello de la camisa que llevaba puesta estaba doblado, Conchetta gritaba a todo pulmón para que alguien del grupo se lo acomodara, mientras Harry hacia vanos intentos de acomodárselo el mismo. Conchetta le pidió a Draco que se lo arreglara ya que ella no podía ensuciarse los pies de arena, el rubio le hecho una de sus más mortales miradas, pero sin rechistar caminó hacia la playa y se acercó a Harry.

"tal parece que necesitas un asistente Black"- le siseó mientras con sus manos acomodaba el cuello de la camisa y tocaba sin querer el pecho de Harry

El moreno por dentro era agitación total sintiendo las manos de Draco en su pecho, cuello y viendo el rostro que tenía tan cerca de él, se estaba volviendo loco con la proximidad del rubio.

El regreso a Londres fue algo desquiciante, en el avión Harry se dedicó a leer revistas ignorando completamente Draco. Éste mantenía su fachada tranquila pero por dentro maldecía al otro y al mismo por ser tan idiota. Cuando recogieron los equipajes y vio al melenudo de Tom esperando a Harry aferró sus manos fuertemente al carrito del equipaje. Tom recibió con un calido abrazo a Harry a el cual el moreno correspondió.

"¿todo bien Draco?- fue el saludo de Tom

"nunca estuvo mejor Thomas"- respondió con altanería- "si me disculpan hasta aquí llegó el trabajo"- dio media vuelta y se dirigió al estacionamiento del aeropuerto donde había estacionado su carro. Harry caminaba con Tom hacia la salida y veía de reojo como la silueta del rubio se perdía entre las personas.

"vamos Harry"- lo apremió Tom.

Estaban montándose en el carro cuando súbitamente Harry se quedo de pie ante la puerta.

"Tom disculpa, se me olvido decirle una cosa a Draco"- y salió disparado hasta el estacionamiento V.I.P que tenía el aeropuerto para ver si lo alcanzaba mientras que Tom se quedaba con la palabra en la boca.

Lo vio, el rubio estaba trancando la puerta de su carro, listo para arrancar. Harry aceleró el paso y llegó hasta la ventanilla del copiloto, con sus nudillos golpeó dos veces la ventana. Draco volteó extrañado y bajó el vidrio.

"¿Qué quieres Potter?- le dijo cansado

"de..déjame… entrar"- le pidió Harry con la respiración entrecortada

Draco quitó el seguro del carro y Harry abrió la puerta, se sentó en el otro asiento y sin mediar palabras agarró con sus manos el rostro de Draco y se acercó a éste tomando su boca con sorpresa. El rubio reaccionó de inmediato y profundizó aún más el beso que le era dado aferrándose desesperadamente a la boca de Harry, lentamente el beso fue cediendo y en pocos segundos quedaron separados, los dos quedaron frente a frente, sus narices medio tocándose.

"¿Qué…qué fue eso…Harry?- pregunto Draco en un susurro

Harry le tomaba fuertemente una de sus manos

"yo…yo no puedo tener nada contigo Draco…esta…esta Tom… y mi vida marcha perfectamente bien con él"

"entonces que siga así"-repicó el rubio con repetidos besos en la boca del moreno

"quiero que sepas…que…que lo que vivimos ayer ha sido la mejor noche de mi vida…nunca la voy a olvidar"- terminó por decir Harry, salió abruptamente del carro dándole un portazo a la puerta y corriendo hacia donde lo estaba esperando Tom.

Draco se quedó impotente, viendo hacia ningún punto en el parabrisas, sus manos las pasaba por el volante.

"yo tampoco Harry…yo tampoco la voy a olvidar"- dijo derrotado para si mismo.

Golpeo una o dos veces con la mano el volante y salió a toda prisa del aeropuerto rumbo a su casa.

* * *

**Respuesta a los reviews**

**Jack Dawson:** hola! Si, no sé que pasará, pero por lo que he podido ver no soy la única que sufre con los guiones en los fics, lo que importa es que conseguí o me invente una manera de que se diferencien las conversaciones. Ahora con el fic, creo que ya nuestros amigos reconocieron un poco lo que sienten, espero que les vaya bien. Gracias por seguir la historia y por tus comentarios. Un beso.

**Inocent muggle**: oye de verdad que tus palabras siempre son muy reconfortantes, me alegra saber que te gusta el fic y espero que te haya gustado este cap. Ahora pasando al capitulo, es muy difícil que Draco demuestre lo que siente, pero que no te quede la menor duda de que está sintiendo. Falta todavía y esto sólo es el comienzo de una disparatada historia que se me ocurrió, espero que te siga gustando, lo que viene es mucho mejor. Besos.

**Riku Lupin:** Muchas gracias y espero que te siga gustando el fic. Besos.

**Snuffle girl**: Hola! Como te pudiste dar cuenta Harry no tiene la cabeza muy bien puesta que digamos, no sé si vaya a arrepentir de lo que pasó entre él y Draco, vamos a ver que pasa entre ellos dos. Muchas gracias por seguir la historia, espero que te haya gustado este cap. Un beso.

**Lulis**: amiguita! Que te puedo decir, muchas gracias por tu review y creo que este cap no será mucho de tu agrado, es muy explicito. Un abrazote y estamos hablando.


	5. En el Sporting London Club

**Capitulo 5. En el Sporting London Club**

"CON MALFOY!"- gritó Ginny sorprendida por lo que Harry le acababa de contar

"ssshhh, baja la voz"- le pedía Harry

"oh Harry estamos en mi casa, quien nos va a escuchar"

"los vecinos…quizás"- repicó el moreno con sarcasmo

Ginny se acercó al pequeño bar que tenía en su casa y sacó una botella de licor, sirviéndose un vaso de coñac que se tomó de golpe, Harry la veía extrañado

"disculpa, no todos los días escucho que Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy tienen sexo"- le dijo la pelirroja agitando las manos a la vez que caminaba y se sentaba al lado de Harry en su sofá verde manzana

"¿Qué tal fue? Ooh por Dios Harry no quiero saber, bueno si quiero, pero Malfoy"- divagaba Ginny sin dejar que Harry hablara

Harry sonreía y se divertía por la actitud de Ginny

"¿quieres saber o no quieres saber?"

"claro que quiero saber"

"fue…fue…increíble"- terminó por decir Harry con cierta tristeza en la voz y la mirada cargada de resignación, esos gestos no pasaron inadvertidos para Ginny

"¿te sucede algo?"- dijo posando su mano en una de las piernas del moreno

"no, no… es que… fue una locura, nos dejamos llevar, creo que con la isla, el paisaje y todo eso… es algo que no debió ser"

"pero fue"- confirmó Ginny

"si…fue…"- asintió Harry

15 años eran más que suficiente para conocer a Harry Potter al pelo, la pelirroja lo sabía, sabía que ese encuentro carnal significó mucho más para Harry de lo que el de decía, no habían entrado en detalles, pero algo en la mirada del moreno lo delataba, era una especie de melancolía, un sentimiento más profundo que apenas se dejaba ver.

"¿y Tom?- preguntó pausadamente

"Tom bien, es mi novio, estoy con él, me gusta…lo de Draco es algo que no se volverá a repetir"- sentenció Harry

"esta bien"- asintió Ginny, pero por dentro ella sabía que sólo acababa de iniciarse un problema para su amigo

"aunque sólo llevamos unos días como novios, llevó más de dos meses saliendo con él y he encontrado la estabilidad que tanto buscaba"- dijo más para si mismo que para Ginny – Por Dios Ginny! Lo conocí el mismo día que Malfoy entró nuevamente en mi vida y ni en mis más absurdos pensamientos pensé que iba a estar en esta situación!

"¿y cuál es la situación Harry?"

"que…que…sabes Ginn, no importa, es algo que no se volverá a repetir, tenías que verlo como se marchó del cuarto y al día siguiente como actuaba como si nada, con la misma tirantez de siempre como si tuviera a Dios agarrado por el brazo- dijo molesto- …pero…pero cuando nos volvimos a besar en el carro, sentí…sentí…baah no importa lo que sentí, estoy desvariando"

Ginny ladeó su cabeza a un lado mirando calidamente a Harry

"mira, no en vano Malfoy tiene el apodo que tiene, todos en el ambiente saben de su fama, me atrevo a decir que es un caso perdido, aunque uno nunca sabe, mejor sigue haciendo tu vida con Tom y mantén una relación profesional con Malfoy; por tu bien, por el de Tom y hasta por el mismo Malfoy"

"tienes razón, es lo mejor"- sentenció Harry, dando por zanjado el tema - ¿te parece si nos vamos a Oxford street, paseamos y vemos un poco lo que hay por ahí

"me encantaría, déjame buscar el bolso"-dijo Ginny caminado hacia su habitación.

* * *

El partido de polo estaba apunto de terminar en el campo del SportingLondon Club, Draco cabalgaba en su caballo y golpeaba con su taco el último punto que haría ganar a su equipo, al terminar el partido y descender de su caballo se encontró con Elly Goldsmith. 

"querido! Veo que sigues en excelentes condiciones"- dijo Elly a manera de saludo.

"se puede decir lo mismo, Sydney te dejo algo rellenita"- saludó Draco con su característica ceja levantada.

"e igual de odioso que siempre, pero eso es parte de tu encanto".

Caminaron hasta el salón de té del club, donde Elly esperó un rato ya que Draco se tuvo que ir a duchar y cambiar, en media hora el rubio ya estaba listo y sentado enfrente de su socia. Después de hablar un poco acerca de sus cosas, trivialidades más que todo, cayeron al tema del trabajo.

"Dock ha estado más loca que una cabra, la tengo medio controlada, pero te juro que estoy a punto de tirar la toalla con esa seudo diva"- dijo Draco obstinado

"tranquilo cariño bussines son bussines, tonta pero con talento y la gente la adora ¿Qué se le va a hacer?"- dijo Elly resignada - ¿Qué tal Black, supe que esta a punto de empezar a filmar una película¿ya terminó la obra?

Draco se retorció en su asiento, En el mes que había pasado desde el día en el estacionamiento del aeropuerto, lo veía esporádicamente, sólo para asuntos estrictamente profesionales, los demás asuntos, los que no tenían tanta relevancia, los hacia por medio de Casper, él sólo se limitaba a dar ordenes por teléfono

"sobre ruedas, la obra la terminó hace unos días, dentro de dos días empieza a filmar la película y para este mes sale la revista a la cual se le hizo la sesión de fotos en Capri, por supuesto que se deja ver en cuanto evento social hay"- dijo con la voz apagada

"Por cierto, me lleve una desilusión tremenda en Sydney, gay, cómo alguien tan espectacular no está a mi alcance"

"sorpresas que te da la vida Elly"- su voz era fría pero había cierta tristeza escondida

"¿estas bien cariño?"- preguntó preocupada

"nunca mejor"- contestó con una gran sonrisa

Por la puerta del salón de té la melena castaña clara de un hombre hacia su entrada, iba acompañado por otro hombre con el cabello negro. Tom y Harry entraban risueños y sonrientes, la felicidad era patente en sus rostros, hicieron el camino hacia una de las mesas e irremediablemente pasaron por la mesa de Elly y Draco

"Thomas querido¿cómo estas?"- detuvo Elly mientras la pareja intentaba llegar a su mesa. Tom se paró

"Elly! Cuanto tiempo, estás lindisima ¿Dónde habías estado? Tenia tiempo que no sabia nada de ti"- Harry se mantenía al lado de Tom mientras miraba a la mujer, a el techo, las otras mesas y evitando a toda costa la mirada gris

"Estaba en Sydney, sabes trabajo, pero me dejas anonadada, estas mejor que nunca Martín, me imaginó que con el éxito y el amor- dijo picaramente viendo a Harry y parándose de la mesa – no es para menos

"si puede que algo de eso sea"- dijo sonriente Tom – mira él es Harry Potter o James Black, mi pareja, supongo que sabes quien es. Que tal Draco- saludo Tom

Draco sólo hizo un movimiento con la cabeza

"un placer James, prefiero llamarte James, soy Elly Goldsmith, publicista, me imagino que habrás escuchado hablar de mi, fui quien te descubrió en el estreno de la obra, iba a ser tu publicista pero ya tenía un trabajo programado"

"si, lo sé, un placer Elly, Hola Draco"- terminó por decir Harry

"hola James"- contestó sin ninguna emoción visible

"pero por favor siéntense, así podemos hablar un rato"- invitó Elly

"no Elly de verdad, lo sentimos, pero tenemos mesa por allá"- se apresuró a decir el moreno cortésmente – en otra oportunidad

"si, Elly, te llamó después y cuadramos un día para vernos, además no queremos incomodar, seguro están hablando de negocios"- dijo Tom

"siempre tan intuitivo ¿no Tom? Aunque sinceramente para otras cosas sigues siendo el mismo tuerto de siempre"- espetó Draco con acidez agarrando desprevenidos a los tres presentes. Estaba dolido, dolido por algo que bullía en su interior y que explotaba cada vez que veía a Harry con él, tenía celos

Harry se sobresaltó sabía a que se refería Draco con eso de "tuerto".

"que demonios!"- dijo Thomas exasperado – contigo no se puede tener una conversación decente ni cinco minutos ¿te sucede algo¿te dejo el novio¿se te cayó un negocio?

Draco lo miraba peligrosamente, como si en cualquier momento lo fuera a matar

"Thomas por favor vamonos"- susurró Harry al oído de su novio y jalándolo suavemente por el brazo

"Elly te llamó, hablamos después"- se despidió Tom. Harry hizo lo mismo

Airado Thomas avanzó con Harry hasta el otro lado del salón, el castaño iba refunfuñando hasta que llegaron a la mesa, sentaron y Tom ordenó un whisky para él y Harry pidió un té

"Tom cálmate, por favor, yo trabajo con él, parte de mi trabajo depende de él, eres mi pareja, no hagas la situación más incomoda"

"disculpa Harry es que molesta, no pierde oportunidad para insultar"- dijo tomándose un trago de su vaso

"¿no será que sigue enamorado de ti? Y bueno no sé, esto de verte con otra persona le cueste"- preguntó temiendo la respuesta

Tom se echo a reír con carcajadas

"por favor cariño, él sólo está enamorado de si mismo, de parte de él en nuestra relación nunca hubo un atisbo de amor"- Harry lo miraba interrogante- nos gustábamos, la pasábamos bien y no te niego que llegué a sentir algo por él, es mas reconozco que me enamoré de él y cuando le dije lo que sentía… me echo, no sé porque me extrañó, quizás fui muy ingenuo como para pensar que el sentía algo por mi, pero el nunca se enamora, el no sabe lo que es eso

"¿te duele todavía?"

"no, claro que no, hace mucho tiempo que me dejo de doler, justo cuando escribí la obra, ahí purgue todo mi dolor, todos mis demonios"- dijo Tom pasándose las manos por el cabello- me da pena, pena que un hombre tan maravilloso no pueda sentir lo que es el amor

"¿por qué lo dices?"- preguntó Harry sintiendo una opresión en el corazón

"¿te acuerdas cuando estábamos en el purple lounge y te dije que él era perfecto?- Harry asintió – pues lo es, lo es si no te enamoras de él, cuando lo haces y él descubre que lo has hecho te lastima sin compasión

"por favor Tom me estas pintando a un personaje de película"- dijo renuente Harry, le parecía que era muy caricaturesco

"¿nunca has escuchado eso de que la realidad supera la ficción?"- Harry volvió a asentir – pues créelo o no, este es uno de estos casos –terminó de decir Tom viendo a la mesa de Elly y Draco

En otra mesa una conversación parecida tenía rato desarrollándose

"¿tienes celos de que Tom esté con Black?"- preguntó asombrada Elly

Draco la miraba fijamente, su amiga y socia hubiera estado en lo correcto si hubiera invertido los nombres y eso era lo que más le molestaba.

"por supuesto que no, pero es que es tan insoportable a veces que no puedo evitar meterme con él"- fue la tonta excusa que dio

Elly no se tragó mucho esa excusa.

"Ja! Me parece mentira que el novio de Tom sea Black, no se puede negar que tiene buenos gustos, aunque claro él es simplemente divino, se merece un novio así después del plantón que le hiciste."

Un dolor punzante hacia presencia en la cabeza de Draco, la perorata de Elly lo tenía a su vez medio aturdido, sentía que la ropa lo ahogaba, creía que de cualquier momento a otro se iba a asfixiar. Se paró abrumado de la mesa e hizo el recorrido al baño. Cuando entró se dirigió hacia uno de los lavamanos de granito y apoyo sus manos en la base mientras miraba su rostro en el espejo, el rostro siempre blanquecino estaba bañado con un ligero rubor, pero no era de vergüenza, era de la rabia e impotencia que sentía por ver a Potter con Martin, por sentir lo que estaba sintiendo, rabia con el mismo por no poder controlarse. Las otras veces que había visto a Harry después del aeropuerto no había sentido nada más que una ligera pero desconcertante sensación de opresión en el pecho. Ahora que había tenido la oportunidad de verlo con "su novio" los celos lo estaban devorando.

Abrió el grifo del lavamanos, junto sus dos manos y agarró agua, se la echo en la cara, tenía que refrescarse de alguna u otra manera, volvió a poner otra mano y se refrescó con ella el cuello "cálmate Draco, cálmate 1, 2, 3 respira… el yoga te tiene que servir para algo, cálmate" se decía con su voz calmada, su cabeza la mantenía baja viendo los grifos

Tlac! – una puerta había sido abierta

"Draco"- escuchó que lo llamaban, cerró sus ojos, respiró profundo y enfrentó a los ojos dueños de esa voz

"Harry"- dijo con cansancio

"¿se puede saber que es lo que pretendes?"- preguntó calmado Harry

"nada"- contestó el otro con frialdad

"no me gusta que provoques a Tom, lo de Capri fue un error, él no lo sabe"

"nadie está provocando a nadie, por supuesto que lo de Capri fue un error ¿crees que lo molesto por eso? Para nada Potter, es un presuntuoso que vive en la nubes, sólo me entretiene molestarlo, no es por ti, créeme que si estuviera con otro sería lo mismo, no te creas tan importante"- dijo Draco desdeñosamente.

Las palabras dichas hasta el momento sólo habían abierto una herida más profunda en cada uno de los corazones de los hombres. Ninguno era capaz de reconocer que un fuerte sentimiento había nacido en aquella isla mediterránea.

"no vales ni un penique Draco Malfoy, que estúpido fui al pensar que habías cambiado, sigues siendo la misma mierda de hace 15 años"- escupió Harry

Draco veía fijamente el chorro de agua correr, impotente, avanzó hacia Harry cambiando su expresión por una dura, fría

"no me conoces Potter, vete de una vez si ya me dijiste todo lo que me tenías que decir, ya defendiste a tu novio, ya te puedes largar"- le siseó a la cara agarrándolo por la camisa.

Los dos se quedaron viendo fijamente, Harry no sabía que decir, que contestar, sentía la respiración y el aliento de Draco en su cara, veía los profundos ojos grises que destellaban un brillo muy diferente al de aquella noche, pero que eran igual de capaces de hipnotizar. El rubio no pudo resistirse a la cercanía del moreno, era batalla perdida cada vez que se encontraban a escasos centímetros. Cortó la distancia existente y se adueño de los labios de Harry, hundió su lengua en la boca del moreno y empezó a besarlo desenfrenadamente. Harry se mantenía estático, sorprendido por el cambio en el rubio, se resistió al principio, pero después no pudo mas que dejarse llevar por aquella embriagante y satisfactoria sensación de los labios de Draco sobre los suyos, quien lo reclamaba suyo y de nadie más, quien le expresaba con ese gesto todo lo que su corazón era incapaz de decir, después que se consumieron en ese beso se separaron de la misma forma que en el carro, no queriendo dejar de sentir la proximidad del otro.

"¿por Dios Draco a que estamos jugando?"- susurró Harry culpable

"no lo sé, pero sea lo que sea no lo quiero dejar de hacer"- respondió el otro de vuelta

Esta vez fue Harry quien atrapó los labios de Draco, un largo beso fue dado.

"yo no te pido que dejes a Tom, sólo…sólo no me rechaces"- las palabras fueron dichas desesperadamente

"no podría rechazarte…mi dragón"- dijo Harry en un susurró, tocando con sus dedos el rostro del Slytherin.

Con esas palabras quedaba sellada una clandestina relación…

* * *

**Innocent Muggle y Snufle's Girl:** muchas gracias por estar aquí, espero que este caples haya gustado, reconozco que este capitulo no ha estado muy creativo que digamos, pero creo que es esencial para lo que se seguirá desarrollando. besos. 

Nos vemos en el próximo Capítulo, see you, Carol.


	6. El Refugio

**Capitulo 6. El Refugio**.

La filmación había comenzado, Harry se mantenía muy ocupado todo el día, filmaban ocho horas diarias como mínimo y a veces hasta doce, dependiendo de lo que sucediera en el set. Llegaba a la casa donde se estaba hospedando molido, sólo con ganas de descansar, Londres sólo quedaba a 15 minutos de camino pero por cuestiones de tiempo el equipo principal se quedaba en la locación. Se encontraba en su trailer -que ahora parecía más su hogar por el tiempo que pasaba en él- con Casper.

mira Harry, sé que no tienes tiempo para nada, pero hay cosas en las cuales te tienes que ocupar y que yo no puedo hacer por ti, también tengo otros asuntos que atender, sabes amigo no es personal es profesional

tranquilo Casper, sé a lo que te refieres ¿Qué me aconsejas?

bueno yo creo que lo más idóneo sería que contraras a un asistente, así estaría pendiente de tus otros asuntos y sería el intermediario entre nosotros y con Malfoy

si, creo que sería una buena idea, pero tendría que ser alguien de confianza

por supuesto, en eso estamos de acuerdo, déjame ver que se me ocurre, ah y piensa tu también

claro, seguro que si

por cierto creo que de algún momento a otro Malfoy viene para acá, tiene algo que enseñarte, que decirte, seguro te va a poner a trabajar más, aunque le dije que necesitabas descanso, pero tu sabes como es- dijo casper abriendo la puerta del trailer- nos vemos Harry, regreso a Londres, suerte – terminó por decir Casper y salió.

El trailer era grande, cómodo y espacioso, estaba acondicionado con todas las comodidades que pudiera exigir una estrella, tenía aire acondicionado o calefacción según lo requiriera, tenía un espacioso mueble que servía de sofá y de cama, una pequeña nevera, en un lado había una percha con todos los cambios de ropa necesarios para un día y al lado el tocador donde peinaban y maquillaban a Harry según la escena lo requiriera, también tenía un televisor, equipo de sonido y dvd.

El descanso había terminado y Harry se encontraba rodando la siguiente escena. Era una película de época, el papel de James Black era el principal, y como todo principal de película romántica de época que se respete, era el hombre rebelde, que con su encanto y romanticismo conquistaba a la frágil señorita. La escena consistía en una pequeña conversación que mantenían Margaret y Jack, donde ella le decía con cierta picardía que no sería de él hasta que no se enseriara, los majestuosos campos de la campiña inglesa le daban ese aire tan propio de esas películas. La locación era abierta y sólo unos cuantos de seguridad se encontraban resguardando el set, algunos curiosos se daban una vuelta de vez en cuando.

Harry estaba en plena filmación cuando se percató de que una figura conocida bajaba gracilmente por una de los accesos del rodaje. Draco caminaba imponente por medio de los técnicos y asistentes, llegó hasta el director, a quien no interrumpió, y se sentó en la silla que estaba al lado de él. El frío de invierno se empezaba a sentir y la bufanda púrpura que adornaba su cuello sólo lo hacia lucir más interesante que nunca, se colocó unos audífonos que le indicaron y empezó a observar la actuación de Harry por medio de una de las pantallitas. Su rostro mostraba una mueca que se asemejaba a una sonrisa, Potter era bueno, quien lo diría, y veía con satisfacción el profesionalismo y el talento de Harry.

Harry seguía haciendo su escena, pero notó la presencia de Draco desde que éste se apareció, por más concentrado que se mantuviera era algo perturbador el hecho de que el Slytherin lo observara mientras estaba trabajando, se sentía un poco incomodo, definitivamente el Slytherin seguía siendo alguien intimidante, aunque nunca en el colegio le produjo esa sensación.

CORTE! – gritó el director

Harry se desprendía un poco del personaje y conversaba con Kelly Lonback (la protagonista) antes de dirigirse a donde estaba Draco, éste se encontraba hablando con el director mientras veía de reojo toda la parsimonia que hacia Harry antes de ir hacia donde estaba él.

Hey Draco! – saludó Harry colocándose enfrente de él

que más James

excelente James, quedó perfecta, por hoy hemos terminado, nos vemos mañana, misma hora, mismo lugar. Si todo sigue así estaremos filmando en estudio dentro dos semanas. Draco un gusto, estamos hablando si puedes ve mañana a The Ivy, estaremos cenando McKey, Anderson, Ritchie y unos cuantos más- dijo el director, haciendo que un intercambio de miradas que decían más que las palabras se estableciera entre los dos hombres –bueno los dejo muchachos, si Draco está aquí es por negocios, algo muy bueno para ti James, adiós

¿Qué te trae por aquí Draco?

El rubio le echó una mirada obvia

¿Qué crees Potter? Negocios ¿habría alguna otra razón? – dijo suavemente lo último acercándose disimuladamente al rostro de Harry

primero, es Harry, Malfoy- respondió peligrosamente, de la misma forma en la que el otro le preguntó – y sí, estoy seguro que hay otra razón… sígueme- terminó por decir con la voz sumamente ronca a la vez que veía a esos ojos grises que tanto lo distraía y deseaba

Los dos caminaron en silencio hasta el camerino de Harry, por el camino muchas personas del equipo técnico paraban al Gryffindor para decirle una u otra cuestión relacionada con la película, a lo cual este asentía y respondía amablemente. Draco no dejaba de observarlo, de estudiarlo. Se sorprendía que a pesar de ser la estrella que era, Harry no tenía los humos subidos a la cabeza, no se extrañaba, siempre había sido así y le parecía mentira que en ese aspecto Harry no había cambiado para nada, el mismo Gryffindor amable y con los pies bien puestos en la tierra. Se maravillaba igualmente por la dualidad que existía en él. Así como seguía siendo el mismo Harry Potter se transformaba en todo un seductor, sólo bastaba ver las miradas cadenciosas que le echaba de vez en cuando mientras caminaban. Esa seguridad y deseo que destellaban sus ojos no era algo que recordara haber visto en Hogwarts en su antiguo Némesis.

Harry pasó primero al camerino seguido de Draco, el moreno se dirigió al sofá y se sentó un momento, estaba cansado, el rubio se quedó parado un momento observando el lugar, era muy cómodo, digno de una estrella.

muy bien Harry, veo que es muy confortable

Harry lo miró, no se habían vuelto a ver desde aquella vez en el baño del club, un sentía una extraña sensación en su cuerpo, no sabía como actuar, habían quedado en un pacto tácito, mas nunca pensó muy bien que era eso.

si, no me puedo quejar –contestó el moreno mientras su mente divagaba en otros asuntos

Draco le dio la vuelta al sofá y se situó detrás de éste, se agacho un poco y extendió su mano junto con algo por detrás de Harry

toma, he venido por esto

Ahí estaba la revista, aquella por la cual Harry y él habían tenido que viajar a Capri y donde todo se empezó a salir de las manos. No estaba nada mal, Harry se veía muy atractivo en la portada, donde estaba una foto de él con unos jeans, la camisa a medio abotonar y una espectacular sonrisa, el titulo decía "James Black la nueva sensación inglesa"

nada mal ¿no crees?- preguntó el rubio, Harry alzó su cabeza para encontrarse con la mirada de Draco – mañana estará en los kioscos y puntos de venta y también mañana habrá una fiesta, es el cumpleaños de Emily Dock, por todo lo alto por supuesto, necesito que vayas, va a haber periodistas, reporteros, viendo quien entra y quien sale, como verás es importante que vayas

esta bien- le dijo Harry - ¿sólo a esto has venido? – preguntó mirando hacia arriba

no, por supuesto que no. A esto también- respondió Draco e inmediatamente se abalanzó sobre los labios del moreno. Harry recibió la boca con gusto y su mente se entregó a la deliciosa sensación de la lengua de Draco en su boca, a su vez recordaba, casi infantilmente, como este beso se parecía al de una película que vio una vez, la de una superhéroe. Esa era la única coincidencia porque aquel beso se veía inocente, este era uno de los más eróticos que en su vida había recibido, le estaba doliendo el cuello, pero prefería morir antes de romper el contacto con Draco.

Al separarse Draco tenía unos cuantos mechones en su cara y veía con puro deseo a Harry

cámbiate, tengo un lugar que enseñarte

Harry asintió con la cabeza, se paró del sofá y Draco notó como un ligero bulto se veía por la entrepierna de Harry. Él se dio la vuelta y se sentó en el sofá esperando a Harry quien estaba diagonal a él donde estaban las perchas de la ropa. El Gryffindor se quitó el chaleco y la camisa quedando su espalda desnuda. Draco se deleitaba con aquella espalda perfectamente delineada, trago grueso cuando el moreno se quitó los pantalones y quedó en interiores, pero le dio algo de risa al notar que eran interiores de época, algo abombados, con botones a los lados y largos hasta la rodilla.

vaya! No sabía que hasta les hacían poner interiores de época

Harry se volteó con una sonrisa

pues si, todo para que uno se adapte y sienta al personaje, son muy incómodos- dijo Harry tocándolos

Fue para un lado del camerino donde estaba un bolso y sacó sus interiores y una toalla, los colocó al lado de su ropa que había sacado de una de las perchas. Sabía que, aunque Draco estaba haciendo el paro de que veía la televisión que había encendido, el rubio seguía con atención todos los movimientos que hacía.

me voy a dar una ducha rápida, me cambio y nos vamos

Se metió en una pequeña ducha que estaba en el camerino, al los pocos minutos Draco escuchó como la llave del agua se cerraba y vio como Harry salía de ella, con la toalla enrollada a su cintura. El moreno se acercó a al mueble donde tenía su ropa y sin ningún miramiento se quitó la toalla que lo cubría. Ahora si Draco tragó bien grueso.

Hey Potter¿Sin una pizca de pudor?

Harry se volteó con los interiores en la mano

pensé que estabas viendo televisión- le respondió Harry divertido mientras notaba en los ojos de Draco puro deseo- pero para saciar tu curiosidad si tengo pudor, lo que pasa es que es tonto tenerlo delante de alguien que no sólo me ha visto desnudo de pies a cabeza, sino que me ha tocado y saboreado cada centímetro- terminó por decir colocándose el interior

Draco jamás se espero esa respuesta y se ruborizo un poco, pero tan ligero que Harry no lo notó

no todo Harry, no todo, falta algo- repicó el rubio como quien habla de negocios

Harry le sonrió y se volvió a voltear para seguirse vistiendo, se puso sus jeans, una camisa azul, encima un sweater negro y al parecer sus inquitables converse rojos. Estaba listo, Draco vio que metía unas cosas en su bolso y se pasaba las manos por la cabeza tratando de domar el cabello

imposible Potter, eso no tiene arreglo- dijo el rubio en forma de broma señalando el cabello

Harry se echo a reír

creo que es una de los pocas verdades que has dicho en tu vida, ya estoy listo, nos podemos ir

Draco asintió, apagó el televisor se paró del sofá y salió por la puerta, Harry lo seguía. Se montaron en el carro de Draco y Harry admiró por primera vez el vehículo del rubio, ya estaban andando

muy bonito tu carro, muy tu la verdad- rompió el silencio el moreno

eso lo tomo como un cumplido, quiere decir que soy tan sofisticado y bello como él- contestó el otro con una sonrisa

siempre tan ególatra ¿no Draco?

siempre, Harry siempre

¿y para donde vamos?

aah, es un buen sitio, sé que te va a gustar- dijo el rubio misterioso

Tenían un buen trayecto andando cuando el celular de Harry sonó, Draco observó de reojo, seguro era Tom y si lo contestaba estaba seguro que mataba a Harry. Éste vio su celular y lo apagó, no creía conveniente contestar, era Tom, sería muy sinvergüenza de su parte, ya de por si se sentía mal poniéndole los cuernos y más con Draco, pero el condenado rubio tenía algo que hacia que irremediablemente él cayera a su pies, estaba fascinado con él, como nunca antes había estado con ninguna otra persona y a veces se odiaba a si mismo, porque con todas las personas que pensó alguna vez sentir una atracción tan fuerte jamás en su vida pensó que sería su antiguo enemigo quien se lo hiciera sentir. Draco lo sacó de sus pensamientos

¿era Thomas verdad?

si – fue toda la respuesta del moreno

¿Por qué no le contestaste?

¿no es obvio? Estoy contigo, no quiero mentirle y darle una estúpida excusa

Draco asintió y miraba de reojo a Harry

Draco- llamó Harry – cuando estoy contigo, estoy contigo y me es muy difícil mentirle a Tom, es mas siempre he sido un asco mintiendo, para serte sincero hubiera preferido mil veces no venir y contigo

El rubio bajo la velocidad y apagó el carro

bájate – fue todo lo que dijo

¿Qué?

que te bajes- dijo Draco viendo fijamente hacia el parabrisas- no querías venir conmigo, qué haces montado aquí entonces

Harry dudo unos segundos, se lamento al instante de haber abierto la boca

Draco- lo llamó, todavía sentado en el asiento del copiloto

¿qué?- preguntó el otro con frialdad

quiero estar contigo, te deseo, pero entiéndeme que no es fácil para mi esto que estoy haciendo, es primera vez en mi vida que engaño a alguien y me siento un asco por hacerlo, pero aún así y sabiendo todo lo malo que esto pueda estar no puedo dejar de hacerlo, no me preguntes por qué, solo sé que te necesito, que necesito estar contigo

El beso fue desesperado, justo cuando Harry terminó de decir su última palabra, el rubio se acercó a él y le dio un apasionado beso, donde le dejaba claro a Harry que era suyo y de nadie más. Al separarse Draco comenzó la marcha. Hicieron un largo trayecto hasta un apacible pueblecito en la costa este inglesa, el moreno no identificaba bien el lugar

¿Dónde estamos?

en Ramsgate

En Ramsgate! Mañana tengo que volver al set!

deja la alharaca Potter, en hora y media estarás en el set mañana

Harry se quedo callado, Draco se bajo del carro e invitó al moreno a que hiciera lo mismo. Estacionó el auto justo enfrente de un típico edificio inglés, con no más de cuatro pisos, la fachada era victoriana, enfrente se encontraba un muro de piedra que llegaba a la cintura de los hombres, del otro lado se encontraba la playa, caminaron al edificio y Draco abrió la puerta, subieron las escaleras hasta el piso dos, donde el rubio busco en sus bolsillos y sacó una llave, abrió la puerta.

El apartamento estaba en penumbras, Draco tocó uno de los interruptores de la luz, a Harry le agradó lo que sus ojos vieron. Era un apartamento de playa, de vacaciones. Pequeño, con el piso de madera, no estaba completamente amueblado pero tenía lo básico, un sofá azul, cubierto por una sabana, una mesa ratona, al frente un amplio ventanal desde donde se apreciaba la playa en todo su esplendor, un equipo de sonido, varios libros tirados en suelo, cajas medio abiertas, como si nunca hubieran terminado de desempacar. Harry se sorprendió de ver una tabla de surf contra una pared, un bolso con unos palos de golf, raquetas de tenis –al parecer Draco era aficionado a los deportes muggles o los había probado todos y ninguno le gustaba- igualmente vio un balón de fútbol tirado en el piso; en un mueble vio una cámara digital fotografica y varias fotos del paisaje al lado de ella, supuso que uno de los hobbies del rubio era la fotografía.

¿te gusta?- preguntó el rubio mientras descorría las cortinas del ventanal

si, está agradable y acogedor, a pesar del desorden

muy pocas veces vengo para acá, este es mi refugio

Harry puso cara de sorprendido

Siguió detallando el lugar y vio a la cocina, sólo estaba separada de la sala por un mesón de madera, la pequeña nevera y unas cuantas ollas puestas en uno de los mesones, también se dio cuenta de unas cuantas botellas de licor que estaban amontonadas en un lugar de la cocina. Una puerta entreabierta al otro lado del apartamento le dio a entender que ese era el único cuarto.

relájate Harry, ponte cómodo, si quieres coloca algún cd- le dijo el rubio y señalo una pila que estaba al lado del equipo mientras él se dirigía a la cocina

Harry escuchó un ajetreo de vasos y botellas, revisó los cds y colocó a Oasis

buena elección- le dijo a Draco mientras se acercaba a él ofreciéndole un vaso, era un buen whisky escocés

salud!- le dijo Draco y sonaron los vasos, mientras los dos se sentaban en el sofá viendo hacia al mar

este lugar es increíble- le dijo Harry – es muy relajante

lo sé, por eso lo tengo, aquí me despejo de todo y de todos, es como mi santuario

¿y por qué me trajiste?- preguntó el moreno bebiendo un sorbo de licor, en el fondo se escuchaba "champang supernova"

porque lo quiero compartir contigo- respondió Draco mirando a Harry fijamente a los ojos.

El moreno se acercó al rubio y le dio un sutil beso en los labios, saboreando la bebida impregnada en los labios de éste. Se miraron al separarse y los dos sonrieron.

Harry se quitó el sweater, no sabía si el beso, el licor, la playa o los tres le habían subido la temperatura corporal

¿no sabía que eras fanático de los deportes muggles?- preguntó Harry

en realidad no lo soy, nada como el quidditch, pero en vista de los impedimentos y de que hay que conservar la figura hago de todo un poco

no está mal, es bueno probar nuevas cosas

si, eso no lo pongo en duda- repicó seductoramente Draco acercándose a Harry haciendo que se recostara en el sofá y rozándole los labios- no me arrepiento de haberte probado

Harry levantó un poco su cabeza y asió con sus manos el cuello del rubio, las dos bocas se juntaron y lentamente la lengua de los dos se fue introduciendo juguetona y suavemente en la boca del otro, probando, sintiendo y saboreando. La excitación de Draco crecía poco a poco, repentinamente paró

¿Qué pasa?- preguntó con voz ronca Harry

aquí no- respondió el otro – se levantó de encima de Harry, tomó su mano, lo paró del sofá y lo llevó al cuarto.

El cuarto estaba a oscuras, pero Draco encendió una de las lámparas de una de las mesas de noche, una sutil luz, justo lo necesaria iluminaba el dormitorio.

La cama estaba pegada justo al suelo, no era de esas que tienen las cuatro patas, una especie de tocador (pero que no era tal) tenía encima unas cremas solares, una lata de espuma de afeitar y una loción aftershave, lo básico que un hombre necesitaba, el cuarto era muy simple, pero lo que le llamó la atención al moreno fueron unas fotos que el rubio tenía pegadas en la pared de enfrente de la cama. Se podía observar una playa, un muelle, un perro de raza Golden Retriever, paisajes típicos de Ramsgate y había dos donde salía Draco, una donde claramente posaba, se veía que fue una sesión para revista de ropa chic. La otra era una foto con movimiento, era mágica, él con su túnica de Hogwarts, su corbata verde y plateada y su mirada fría pero que para ese entonces derretía a cuanta niña pasaba.

Harry quedó hipnotizado por esa última foto, Draco se dio cuenta.

no me gusta olvidarme de donde vengo Harry, así ese mundo no acepte lo que soy, no me gusta olvidar que pertenecí a él- dijo con un dejo de tristeza

Harry asintió

lo sé, lo entiendo- le dijo sonriéndole con melancolía –sólo estaba viendo al rubio muchachito que no se cansaba de molestarme y los recuerdos de esa época me vinieron uno tras otro

Draco se acercó a Harry y lo abrazó por detrás rodeando con sus manos la cintura, pegando su pecho a la espalda de éste y posando su cabeza en el hombro del Gryffindor

eso fue hace tanto tiempo Harry- le dijo casi en un susurro el rubio

lo sé- dijo el moreno volteándose – están muy lindas tus fotos

gracias- contestó Draco en los labios de Harry

Al parecer Harry había colocado varios discos en el equipo, Coldplay era quien sonaba y con las notas de "The Scientist" comenzaron dos cuerpos y dos almas a desnudarse.

Se besaban despacio, sin prisa, degustando, saboreando y sintiendo cada una de las sensaciones. Las manos de Draco recorrían la espalda de Harry, cuidadosamente y observándolo a los ojos le quitó la camisa, Harry sonreía. El moreno tocaba con una mano el rostro del rubio mientras éste cerraba los ojos y sólo sentía el suave tacto en su rostro, los abrió cuando la mano dejo de acariciarlo y delicadamente desabotonaba uno por uno los botones de su camisa, seguían viéndose a los ojos a la vez que una risueña sonrisa y suaves besos brotaban de los labios de ambos. Las manos de Draco se deslizaron hasta el pantalón de Harry donde desabotonó y bajó el cierre hasta quedar sentado él en la cama. Subió su cabeza y miró divertido a Harry y luego a los zapatos rojos. Harry se agachó y se quitó los dos zapatos, el rubio terminó por deshacerse de los pantalones. Harry recostó con cuidado a Draco en la cama y un camino de besos que empezó en la boca y terminó debajo de su ombligo se detuvo, ya que el moreno comenzó a quitarle los pantalones y un largo y suave camino de besos proseguía en cada pedazo de piel que era descubierto, los muslos, las rodillas, las pantorrillas y los pies. Al terminar, los dos en interiores, Harry subió hasta la cara de Draco y lo beso con pasión, con ternura, con deseo, con amor.

Piel con piel, cada poro reconocía el poro del otro, un considerable bulto ocultaban los dos debajo de la delgada tela que protegía la excitación que clamaba por salir, fricción con fricción, gemidos con gemidos, la pasión demostrada era electrizante.

Besos que iban y venían eran dados con total entrega, mientras que las piernas abrazan los dos cuerpos. Draco volteó a Harry y se colocó sobre él, su mano derecha comenzó a bajar delicadamente el interior de Harry, al quedar desnudo su mano se posicionó en el miembro erecto del moreno y comenzó a palparlo, masajearlo. En un momento dado, el rubio quedó desnudo y los dos miembros se tocaban y producían a la vez una sensación dolorosa y placentera, en ningún momento el contacto visual fue interrumpido

Dra… Draco…- llamó suplicante Harry

di…dime- contestó de la misma manera el Slytherin

yo…yo…yo no te amo

yo…yo…tampoco

Absurdas palabras que así como eran dichas se las llevaba el viento, lo obvio era innegable, los hechos decían más que las palabras, las miradas decían más que mil palabras, los no eran un si y los dos lo sabían.

tómame Draco Malfoy

Draco miró profundamente a los ojos de Harry, buscó su boca y le dio un largo beso. Poco a poco comenzó a bajar, hasta llegar a la entrada de Harry, con su lengua humedeció la entrada del moreno quien creía que iba a desfallecer de tanto placer. Una vez listo, el rubio penetró con sumo cuidado al moreno, una vez dentro quedó a la altura de Harry que con sus piernas envolvió las caderas del rubio, éste se apoyaba con sus codos de la cama, mientras que sus manos estaban entrelazadas con las de Harry. Empezó a moverse despacio, siempre viendo a los ojos de su amante. Un poco más lento, un poco más rápido. Harry dejaba escapar gemidos de placer cada vez más intensos, su miembro estaba en constante estimulación dado que el vientre de Draco lo rozaba al ritmo que éste iba. Los gemidos del rubio también se hacían cada vez más desesperados, sus cabellos estaban completamente humedecidos y pegados a su frente, cerraba los ojos a medida que el inminente orgasmo hacia su aparición

mi..aah…mi…mírame- dijo Harry- qui…aah…quiero ver…Diooos…quiero ver…cuan…cuando llegues

Al terminar de decir estas palabras, Draco abrió los ojos y se encontró con la mirada más pura y erótica que había visto en su vida, sólo tres embestidas más y el orgasmo lo golpeó con furia, fue tan intenso, tan fuerte, que creyó que se desmayaría justo después de acabar. Gritó como nunca en su vida había gritado, se sintió pleno, completo, feliz. Harry le faltaba muy poco, pero el rubio no podía seguir, salió de Harry y se abalanzó a su miembro. El moreno sólo tuvo que sentir esa calida boca en él para venirse enseguida, llenó con su esencia al rubio, quien lo recibió gustoso. Con la esencia de Harry todavía en su boca Draco buscó la boca del Gryffindor y fue recibido con el más sentido de los besos.

Amor puro amor, ese que da miedo y que te quema por dentro, ese del que tantas veces dicen es como una droga, ese que sólo se es capaz de sentir una sola vez en la vida, con el que vibras por cualquier motivo, es que es capaz de reconocerse a kilómetros de distancia, que te hace cruzar mares y montañas y que no hay nada imposible, que te hace pensar que no hay ningún mañana. Así de esa manera se habían amado Harry y Draco porque para ellos la verdad era que el mañana no existía, pero daba miedo, mucho miedo reconocer lo que sus corazones les decía a gritos.

Así, los dos callados, el moreno en los brazos del rubio, pensaban y disfrutaban el aroma enardecido de los dos en el cuarto y lo que acababa de suceder, se habían amado, como nunca antes lo habían hecho, como nunca antes se los habían hecho.

Las manos de Draco acariciaban lentamente el indomable cabello negro

espérame un momento, ya vengo- dijo Draco mientras se paraba de la cama

Harry lo observó, desnudo caminó hasta la puerta del cuarto y desapareció tras ella. Harry supuso que estaba buscando algo ya que escuchaba como unas gavetas eran revueltas, también se dio cuenta que Draco había colocado nuevamente la canción de "The Scientist", vio que traía su puño cerrado.

El rubio se sentó en la cama y le extendió el brazo abriendo la palma de su mano

toma- una llave era lo que tenía en la palma- esta llave es de aquí, puedes venir cuantas veces quieres, esté o no esté yo, de hoy en adelante será tu refugio también

Harry creía que el corazón se le iba a salir

nuestro refugio- le corrigió el moreno mientras tomaba la llave y se acercaba a los labios de Draco, besarse se había convertido en el nuevo vicio

podemos encontrarnos aquí- prosiguió el rubio acariciando con sus labios los labios de Harry

me parece perfecto- asintió Harry

Se volvieron a amar, esta vez fue Harry quien llevó el control y fue él quien tomó a Draco. Cuando terminaron estaban exhaustos, con un "estuvo maravilloso" los dos cerraron los ojos y se durmieron en los brazos del otro.

En la mañana Draco se despertó perezosamente, tocó con su brazo el otro lado de la cama, ya Harry se había marchado…

* * *

Hola, aquí está este nuevo cap, espero que les haya gustado, disculpenme cualquier error que pudiera tener y lo de los guiones, pero es demasiado tarde y lo quería subir. También pido disculpas por no responder reviews, pero es que no me dio tiempo, saben que siempre lo hago, pero esta vez no pudo ser. Leí cada uno de sus reviews y sólo puedo decirles que me encanta y agradezco muchos sus comentarios, opiniones e ideas, les prometo que para el que viene los contesto. Tambíen quería decirles que disfrute mucho escribiendo este cap, a mi meencanta, espero que a ustedes también.Un saludo y abrazo a todas. Carol. 


	7. Let me go

**Capítulo 6. Let me go**

Now I'm falling sleep

And he's taking a cab

While he's having a smoke

And he's taking a drag

Now they're going to bed

And my stomach is sick

And it's all in my head

But he's touching his chest

Now, he takes off his dress

Now, let me go

The Killers. Mr.Brightside.

**Traducción:** Ahora yo me estoy durmiendo y él está tomando un taxi, mientras él fuma un cigarrillo y él toma una jalada. Ahora ellos irán a la cama y mi estomago está enfermo y todo está en mi cabeza. Pero él está tocando su pecho. Ahora él le quita el vestido. Ahora déjenme ir.

**N.A**: la canción ha sido modificada para que se acoplara a la historia.

* * *

"Harry a veces puedes ser tan increíblemente estúpido"- soltó Ginny con resignación y cierta indignación

"Ginn no tengo tiempo para pensar las cosas"

Al decir eso la mirada de la pelirroja estaba llena de odio, así como jamás Harry la había visto

"no tienes tiempo para pensar, pero si para acostarte con Malfoy y engañar a Tom, Por Dios Harry lo que me estás contando no sé ni cómo calificarlo"

"Ginn, no me hagas sentir más mierda de lo que ya me siento"

"esa es la idea, que te sientas una completa plasta, no parecen cosas tuyas, Malfoy me viene y mi va, me da cosa Tom, pero a la final quien va a salir peor en esto eres tu, no te das cuenta que estás jugando con los sentimientos de Tom y estás en un juego muy peligroso. Esto no se hace Harry, termina con Tom si te quieres seguir revolcándote con Malfoy o deja de revolcarte con Malfoy y está con Tom, pero no con los dos a la vez"

"Ginny a lo que viniste¿quieres ser mi asistente? Tendrás buen sueldo, es un buen trabajo y necesito a alguien de confianza"

"sabes que si"- dijo cansada y agregó – no me gusta Harry, no me gusta lo que estás haciendo

"James en 10 minutos en el set"- dijo el asistente de dirección asomándose por la puerta del trailer

"me tengo que ir, hablamos después"

Ginny asintió con la cabeza e inmediatamente empezó a negar con ella, Harry no sabía en el embrollo que se había metido.

En el Sporting London Club, Tom y Elly tomaban unas margaritas. Thomas llevaba unos jeans, una camisa tipo túnica blanca, una chaqueta de jean, una especie de bufanda multicolor enrollada con cierta dejadez, sus infaltables lentes oscuros y una media cola desordenada anudada en su cabeza que dejaban que unos mechones enmarcaran sensualmente su cara.

"el viaje fue maravilloso, pero cariño teníamos tanto tiempo que no hablábamos"

"si, han pasado muchas cosas querida Elly"

"si, me di cuenta, estoy fuera de Londres tres meses y cambia todo. Cuéntame ¿Qué proyectos tienes ahora ya que se acabó la obra?"

"ando enfrascado en un guión, para cine, no tengo tiempo para nada, se me vienen muchas ideas a la cabeza, de paso estoy pendiente con unos negocios que tengo…"

"¿ni siquiera para James?"- preguntó Elly con cierta socarronería y acercándose un poco más a Tom

"tenemos del tiempo que disponemos"- respondió pragmáticamente a la vez que encendía un cigarrillo y le daba la primera calada

"¿no te notó muy emocionado¿Qué pasa¿Pensando en Draco todavía?"

Una sonrisa extraña brotó de los labios de Tom

"no soy masoquista Elly, el que me hayas presentado a Draco es uno de los desaciertos más atinados que has tenido"- Elly levantó una ceja –Pensé que era en serio, de verdad que sí, pero después me cayó el balde de agua fría, Draco y yo somos muy parecidos como para que siguiéramos juntos…

"así es la vida Tom, siempre encontramos a la horma de nuestro zapato, tu no te enamorabas de nadie y te enamoraste de Draco, con él aprendiste lo que era amar a pesar de que las cosas no resultaran, te enseñó muy bien la lección. Un día, a Draco le va a suceder lo que te sucedió a ti, ya verás, se enamorará de alguien y puede que le suceda lo mismo que te hizo a ti o por el contrario que le vaya bien, uno nunca sabe…"

"En fin Elly, el asunto es que con Harry quiero hacer las cosas bien, a pesar de que las cosas son muy difíciles"

"¿lo amas?"

"no"- contestó el castaño sin titubear- pero lo puedo llegar a amar, me gusta mucho, demasiado diría yo, y me gustaría que las cosas funcionaran, estamos iguales, sé que Harry no me ama, nos gustamos mucho, nos llevamos muy bien, por supuesto que le quiero, pero no de la forma en que preguntaste- terminó de decir bebiéndose el último sorbo de su margarita

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"que se puede intentar, más nada"

"Thomas, a veces suenas tan frío y seco que me da miedo"

"ay Elly por favor"- dijo exagerado – sólo me estoy yendo con cuidado, me tengo que ir cariño, nos vemos esta noche en la fiesta de Dock, tengo que hacer unas vueltas y después arreglarme y pasar por casa de Harry.

Thomas Hugh Martin provenía de una acaudalada familia muggle inglesa, tenía cuatro hermanos, tres hombres y una mujer. Él era el tercero de los cinco, se crió entre juegos de polo y fiestas vistosas donde acudía gente importante de la sociedad inglesa. Su madre (al igual que a todos sus hijos) les habían inculcado el amor por las artes en sus diversas formas. Thomas fue quien aprendió a amar y a apreciar esas enseñanzas, convirtiéndose en el bohemio de la familia, estudió en el Eton Collage y sus fines de semana en la adolescencia bien podría distribuirlos entre Saint Tropez, en la Riviera Francesa o en alguna isla griega. Gracias a sus amistades y a su innegable talento como dramaturgo se fue abriendo paso, si había escrito dos libros era mucho, su trabajo se basaba y se extendía por una amplia gama de obras de teatros y guiones.

Siempre obteniendo lo que quería, con un sentido acido del humor, pretencioso y sensible, así era Thomas Martin. Muchos hombres habían pasado en su vida, sin que él se hubiera tomado la molestia de pensar que podría ser "el hombre de su vida", cuando se sentía ahogado o perseguido simplemente los dejaba sin mucha explicación… hasta que apareció Draco Malfoy.

Precisamente fue Elly quien los presentó, el rubio acababa de formar la sociedad con ella, y en la celebración el bohemio y peli largo Thomas había hecho su aparición. De más está decir que el flechazo fue mutuo, después de una apasionada e intensa relación los seis primeros meses, pasó a ser una muy sosa donde se quedaban viendo televisión en la casa y se llegaban a comportar como una pareja casada. A Thomas esa forma de compartir le agradó bastante y poco a poco se había hecho a la idea de compartir su vida (en una forma más plena) junto a Draco. Un día, después de una fuerte discusión que tuvieron, por las horas que cada uno pasaba en sus asuntos, Draco decidió que lo mejor era terminar por la paz mental de ambos, ya no había la emoción del principio y todo era una aburrida monotonía que lo cansaba. El rubio lo quiso, por supuesto que si, a su manera, pero no quería que esa relación se convirtiera precisamente en lo que se estaba convirtiendo, no era el momento, ni la persona. Pueden existir muchos sentimientos que se parecen al amor pero si la duda prevalece, entonces no lo es, eso precisamente le sucedió a Draco y prefirió cortar por lo sano.

Muchas veces creemos que es amor, eso pensaba Thomas, y el mundo se le vino abajo cuando Draco lo dejo. No tardó mucho en recuperarse –la verdad sea dicha- pero un resentimiento había quedado hacia el rubio.

A Harry lo conoció al segundo día del casting para el papel de Mr. Brigthside, no se fijó inmediatamente en él. Harry pasaba muchas veces como un hombre corriente, guapo, pero nada del otro mundo. Lo tuvo que observar muy bien cuando hacia la prueba para darse cuenta de lo verdaderamente atractivo que era. Cuando lo vio recitar el parlamento supo que había encontrado a su Mr. Brigthside, aunque buscaba a un hombre rubio para el papel, el talento, magnetismo y seducción del Gryffindor hicieron que se decantara por él, no se arrepintió.

Harry llegó a su casa cansado, la filmación no había sido tan dura, pero estaba agotado, se quitó los zapatos y el abrigo y los dejo tirados en el sofá, se estiró un poco y miró el reloj que tenía en una mesa de la sala, las 5:45 pm, tenía exactamente dos horas para prepararse y estar listo para ir a la fiesta de Emily Dock. Tiempo tendría, pensó, prendió el televisor y se entretuvo un momento con un programa de variedades que estaban dando. La puerta sonó y se paró a abrirla. La encargada del edificio lo saludó cordialmente y le entregó un paquete que le había llegado esa tarde.

El paquete era una caja de zapatos y tenía una pequeña nota en un sobre.

Por caridad, no cometas la gaffe de llevar los converse rojos.

Casper y Ginny.

P.D: para que veas que sí sirvo como asistente. Nos vemos esta noche.

Harry sonrió. Abrió la caja de zapatos y se encontró con unos converse nuevos pero negros. Los dejó a un lado y se resignó a meterse en la ducha, tenía que empezarse a arreglar. Se baño, se puso su boxers negros, las medias, su traje sastre negro con finas rayas, una camisa púrpura tipo túnica, se enrolló con mucha clase una bufanda morada oscuro y por último se colocó sus zapatos converse. Se miró al espejo y con los dedos medio se acomodó el cabello, parecía una estrella de rock, con una elegancia desfachatada, casual, con mucho estilo.

Tom lo recogió a la hora prevista y juntos se fueron a la fiesta de Emily Dock.

Al llegar Harry se impresionó por la ostentación de la fiesta, era en un castillo, le recordaba mucho a Hogwarts, el camino hasta la puerta estaba flanqueado por antorchas puesta a cada lado. Los carros estacionaban abajo, tenían que subir por unas escaleras donde llegaban al camino de las antorchas, se veían varias personas en el camino y un montón de fotógrafos apostados a cada lado de éste, la seguridad era extrema, un valet parking esperaba a cada uno de los invitados y estos desfilaban por la alfombra roja, se veían muchos destellos de flashes, Harry se intimido un poco, era sobrecogedor el escenario de fotógrafos desesperados por una instantánea y las personalidades sonreían y saludaban hasta cruzar la puerta.

Tom iba vestido completamente de negro, con un abrigo que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y el cabello recogido en una coleta. Impactante dirían algunos, los ojos se le veían más azules de lo que normalmente eran. Subieron juntos las escaleras y les tomaron varias fotos, tanto por separados como juntos. Harry se relajó al entrar al castillo, tuvo una muy buena impresión de la decoración y de cómo era por dentro.

La fiesta se desarrollaba en varias estancias en la planta baja y el primer piso del castillo, así como en el jardín privado de éste, en algunas estancias la iluminación era únicamente con velas, en algunas estancias era completa, con unas grandísimas lámparas de arañas en otras había tenues lámparas, los cortinajes eran de terciopelo rojo, la comida era abundante, diferentes canapés, dips, exquiciteses, frutas; El licor era variado, desde costosísimas champañas, pasando por el vodka hasta la cerveza y el refresco, había para todos los gustos. Los mesoneros estaban vestidos a la antigua, con pelucas, chaqués, corsets, medias de mallas, el maquillaje blanco y dramático. La música variaba entre el tecno y el rock que tanto les gusta a los británicos, una banda tocaba cada cierto tiempo. Personalidad entre músicos, actores, modelos, de la "sociedad" se veían por doquier, el "quien es quien" en el mundo se encontraba ahí. En sofás, divanes, sillas confortables, puff y cojines de plumas, de varios colores que se encontraban puestos en el piso, las personas estaban sentadas o recostadas hablando amigablemente mientras otro tanto se mantenía parada hablando o simplemente bailando, la diversión era tranquila, relajada con mucho lujo y glamour.

"Impresionante!"- dijo maravillado Harry -¿Quién organizó todo esto?

"¿y quien más crees?"- respondió Thomas con una pregunta – el rey Midas de las relaciones publicas y eventos corporativos, Draco Malfoy, no ves que él trabaja para Emily

Unas modelos se acercaron hacia ellos dos, los saludaron efusivamente. A Harry muy poca gente lo conocía en persona, pero una vez enfrente de él es como si lo conocieran de toda la vida. Eso es lo extraño de la farándula y el mundo de las celebridades.

Caminaba como si fuera el dueño de la fiesta (y en cierto modo lo era), vestía unos pantalones grises, una camisa de vestir rosa pálido, muy pálido, y encima su chaqueta de vestir gris clara, se movía con distinción, con alcurnia, Draco Malfoy observaba detalladamente el desarrollo de la fiesta desde uno de los balcones del primer piso. Lo vio, y el corazón pareció saltarle de su pecho en un microsegundo. Harry estaba sentado en uno de los divanes conversando amigablemente con unas muchachas y Casper y Ginny que habían llegado, a su lado estaba Tom quien fumaba impasible un cigarrillo. Los celos hicieron discretamente su aparición en la humanidad del rubio, pero con un sorbo de la copa de martíni que tenía en su mano desaparecieron.

Se encontró caminando en la planta baja, rodeando el área donde estaba sentado Harry y Tom, no se acerco, pero se dejaba ver. Harry lo divisó y su cuerpo sufrió una ligera tensión.

"¿te sucede algo?"- inquirió Tom, al darse cuenta de la perturbación del moreno

Harry no contestó; Ginny sentada al otro lado de él dirigió su mirada a donde veía Harry y vio a Draco, volvió a ver a Harry que seguía conversando con las chicas y vio como Tom miraba a Harry y Draco a la vez. Draco de vez en cuando echaba su mirada solapada a donde estaba el moreno y Tom se percató de ese detalle, aún más ya que Draco miraba distinto. Inesperadamente Tom posó su mano encima de la pierna de Harry y le comenzó a susurrar cosas al oído.

"¿hay algo que quieras decirme Harry?"- le preguntó Tom

"no"- contestó automáticamente el moreno viendo a Draco

"sabes amor, no soy estúpido veo y escucho cosas"- Harry volteó su cabeza hacia Tom y Draco se perdió del lugar- me dolería y molestaría muchísimo si esas cosas que escucho y veo son verdad –Harry lo miraba interrogante – sea quien sea que se cruce en mi camino y dañe mis planes, le haría pagar amor…

"¿de qué demonios me estas hablando?"- dijo sobresaltado Harry –pareces un jodido jefe de alguna mafia!

Ginny y Casper los miraban asombrados, las dos chicas se fueron del lugar.

Tom veía a su alrededor antes de contestarle y se encontró con unos ojos grises mirándolo fijamente, a él y a Harry. Eso sólo confirmó lo que ya sospechaba, "con que así eran las cosas", pensó. Se acercó a Harry y le dio un pasional beso que dejó al moreno sin aliento y confundido.

Si Tom hubiera ido a Hogwarts que no quedara la menor duda de que hubiera sido un Slytherin, astuto como nadie, se percató de los sentimientos del rubio hacia su novio, sólo era cuestión de observar la mirada. Draco Malfoy algún día le tenía que pagar lo que le hizo y esta era la oportunidad perfecta. Se había enamorado y de su novio, a su vez observaba la confusión interna de Harry, pensó que sino tenían algo, estaban a punto de, pero por nada del mundo lo iba a permitir, Draco Malfoy tenía que sufrir por haberle roto el corazón y si en sus manos estaba que el rubio no estuviera con la persona que amaba, más que nunca retendría a esa persona.

La cara de Harry era un gran signo de interrogación.

"me encantas Harry y no soportaría la idea de perderte"- le dijo Tom acariciándole el cabello y dándole pequeños besos en la boca

Harry no contestó nada, sólo observaba de reojo una cabellera platinada mientras se dejaba hacer…

"Draaacoo!"

El rubio volteó observando a la persona que lo llamaba. Emily Dock.

"tengo que felicitarte, la fiesta es sensacional, mañana saldrá reseñado como uno de los mejores eventos del año, eres un genio Mr. Malfoy, estoy tan emocionada y tan contenta que me podría acostar contigo esta misma noche"

"Emily, creo que sabes muy bien que tengo otras preferencias, las mujeres en mi lista no son la prioridad"- dijo secamente

"lo sé cariño"- le dio un beso en la mejilla- era para ver si por fin caías y se me hacia el milagro

"pues creo que milagros de ese tipo no existen, vas a tener que pasarte toda la vida rezando y sin embargo dudo que se te haga"

"hoy estas más necio que nunca ¿estas amargado corazón? Pásala bien, disfruta, por ahí está Thomas Martín, tu ex" – dijo con malacia- y con su nuevo novio ¿será eso lo que te tiene infeliz?

Draco estaba que la mataba, sino fuera porque mensualmente ella le depositaba en su cuenta cinco millones de libras la habría ahorcado ahí mismo.

"Emily ¿por que no me haces el favor de ir a bailar, embriagarte más de lo que estas? No sé, hacer algo pero lejos de mi vista"

"Si es mejor corazón, no vaya a ser que se me pegue la amargura, eres lo máximo y te amo!"

"si si, claro"- terminó de despacharla con un gesto con la mano

Caminaba entre los asistentes, un vaso con licor era la constante en su mano, no perdía de vista a Harry, la sangre le ardía cada vez que veía como Tom lo abrazaba, lo tocaba, le hablaba, lo besaba y Harry sonreía como un idiota. "Eres un imbécil, es el mismísimo San Potter y te estas muriendo de celos por él", se dijo a si mismo. "joder! Me estoy muriendo de celos por Harry", en ese mismo instante se tomó de un solo el trago que tenía en la mano. Acababa de reconocer que sentía celos por Potter, esto sí que era una sorpresa, "¿será que me habré enamorado? No, hasta ese punto no he llegado, celos es una cosa, enamorarse es otra, apenas tienes como cuatro meses que apareció en tu vida y estas así, pero si antes, en el colegio lo molestabas, era ¿por que me gustaba y no lo sabía? o ¿por que de verdad lo odiaba¿será que esto es un amor reprimido que viene de antes? Joder! Me estoy volviendo loco" terminó por reflexionar, justo cuando se tomaba un trago que había agarrado cuando pasó un mesero y estaba en medio de su análisis interior. De repente vio como Harry se paraba del sofá y emprendió su caminata al baño, Draco lo siguió. La gente pasaba, las luces no ayudaban y medio podía distinguir la silueta y el cabello del moreno entre la gente.

"hey!"- fue lo primero que dijo cuando lo tomó por el brazo y lo llevó junto a una columna donde estaba seguro que nadie se percataría de quienes eran los que estaban ahí

"hey"- contestó igualmente el moreno

"te fuiste temprano esta mañana"- dijo el rubio rozando su boca en la oreja del moreno

"si, tenía cosas que hacer, la filmación, ir a mi casa"- Draco no lo dejo terminar, se abalanzó a sus labios y los besó con desenfreno, como si no hubiera tenido suficiente de él la noche anterior

"Draco… te extrañe"- expresó el moreno entre besos

"yo también Harry"- dijo volviéndolo a besar

"no podemos, lo siento"- dijo Harry al separarse –tengo que ir al baño

Con un furtivo beso Harry siguió su camino hacia al baño. Draco quedó con un agridulce sabor en la boca.

Respiró profundo y se relajo, sabía su lugar, el mismo le dijo a Harry que dejara pasar lo que tuviera que pasar, él no le demandaría ni le exigiría nada, no era su estilo, nunca lo había hecho y no lo iba a empezar a hacer, él no mostraba sus sentimientos, pero por una extraña razón hoy estaba vulnerable. Ver a Harry con Tom hizo que algo dentro de él despertara, no entendía, ni quería entender porque Harry estaba con Tom.

Observó como Harry regresaba y se sentaba al lado de Tom, éste era besos y caricias por doquier, se pararon y comenzaron a bailar, los movimientos, la sensualidad exhibida y el ver que Tom reclamaba a Harry como suyo y que Harry parecía disfrutarlo hicieron que Draco –quien veía todo desde un discreto lugar- dejará atrás la fría mascara que ocultaba para que sus verdaderos sentimientos se mostraran.

La fiesta prosiguió hasta el amanecer y en todo ese tiempo, en varias escapadas y lugares escondidos Draco y Harry se habían besado, acariciado y compartido una que otra amena charla, no era extraño verlos juntos ya que los dos trabajaban juntos, después el moreno volvía con Tom y se dejaba hacer por su novio, mientras el rubio desde un lugar veía todo lo que ocurría entre ellos y no podía evitar que los celos y un malestar le recorriera el cuerpo.

Observó como la pareja se paraba y se dirigía al estacionamiento, iban abrazados, no se daban cuenta de que alguien los miraba con mucho interés, el rubio los perseguía discretamente con la mirada, vio cómo se montaban en el carro y cómo Tom procedió a besar apasionadamente a Harry mientras éste le devolvía el beso con la misma pasión. Salió del Castillo y observaba lo que ocurría dentro del carro. Tom encendió un cigarrillo y Harry le dio una jalada (no fumaba, pero quizás era el alcohol que tenía demás). Draco estaba seguro que se irían a acostar y se imagino como Harry y Tom hacían el amor, como el moreno gritaba el nombre de Thomas en vez del suyo, el sudor empapaba su frente y sentía su estomago revuelto, todo estaba en su cabeza y vio como Harry tocaba el pecho del pelilargo en una señal inequívoca de deseo y la mirada lujuriosa de Thomas, se tenía que ir no podía seguir viendo eso.

Se sentó de golpe en la grama derrotado, maldiciendo y tomándose de golpe el trago que llevaba en la mano, a la vez que se frotaba las sienes con las manos y hacia esfuerzos por no derramar ninguna lagrima, se sentía estupido, derrotado y perdidamente enamorado.

"Maldito seas Potter, por siempre, te odio Potter!"- decía escupiendo las palabras en forma de susurro

Un hombre llegó y sentó al lado posando una de sus manos en el hombro del rubio

"veo que Draco Malfoy después de todo si tiene corazón…eso es una buena señal…"

* * *

Hola! Bueno aquí está el cap 7, espero y les haya gustado.

Una aclaratoria, en el cap pasado hubo una línea de los chicos cuando están teniendo relaciones que es casi igual de parecida (ah no ser por unos detallitos) a la de otro fic, quiero que sepan que no fue un plagio ni nada por el estilo, sino una coincidencia, de todas formas se lo aclare a Livia82 (la autora del otro fic) y todo bien, sólo es para que ustedes que lo leen lo sepan.

**Respuesta a los Reviews**

**Adarae:** Muchas gracias por leer mi historia y dejar tu opinión. Sí, eso que me dijiste es cierto, pero también es cierto que pasa en la vida real y que mi historia es una historia de adulterio y triángulos amorosos. Espero que la sigas leyendo y que me sigas dejando tu valiosa opinión. Un abrazo.

**Snuffle's Girl:** Hola! Aquí está la actualización, se demoro un poco, pero espero que te haya gustado, no estoy muy convencida con este capitulo pero lo quise subir para no demorarme más, un abrazo.

**Ashuramalfoy:** De verdad que bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo, la verdad es que ese me encantó escribirlo. También es cierto que entre los dos hay amor, pero Draco lleva sobre sus hombros una dura reputación en cuanto a relaciones y Harry se va con cuidado ya que conoce desde mucho antes a Draco. Ellos creen que es sexo por sexo, pero a leguas se ve que no y poco a poco se tienen que dar cuenta de eso, de hecho en este capitulo Draco se da cuenta de una manera muy nefasta, pero se da cuenta al fin y al cabo y en mi opinión le está dejando ver a Harry el verdadero Draco, no a Draco el empresario que todo el mundo conoce, esperemos que Harry sea inteligente como para darse cuenta. Un abrazo.

**Innocent Muggle:** Muchísimas gracias por tu review, que bueno que te guste mi fic y muchas gracias por lo que dijiste. La verdad es que el capitulo pasado me gusto mucho porque, tal como dices, muchas cosas son las que siento y pienso, fue un capitulo muy personal (nunca he vivido algo así como estos chicos) pero tiendo a expresar a través de las historias lo que pienso. Con respecto a los chicos, poco a poco tienen que empezar a reconocer lo que sienten, aunque como le dije a Ashuramalfoy Draco en la fiesta se dio cuenta de una forma no muy agradable. Besos.

**Gaby:** siento que me haya demorado un poquito con este cap, pero aquí está y espero que te haya gustado, como puedes ver Tom ya se dio cuenta de los sentimientos del rubio hacia su novio, pero todavía no sabe lo que pasa. No sé lo que haría de enterarse, pero sin lugar a dudas será algo muy interesante. Trataré de que no te desesperes mucho con las actualizaciones. Gracias por tus palabras. Un beso.

**Diabolik:** jejeje muchas gracias, espero que no te haya decepcionado este cap. Besos.


	8. The hardest part

**Capitulo 8. The Hardest Part**

-¿Jared?- preguntó algo Confuso el rubio

-¿Cómo estas Draco?- preguntó el castaño sentándose al lado, el rubio levantó su copa vacía a manera de brindis con un gesto amargo

-¿Cómo crees?

-no muy bien por lo que acabó de ver- respondió el ex de Draco pasándose una mano por el cabello

Los dos se quedaron sentados y Jared observaba los gestos de Draco, tenía la mirada perdida y se pasaba las manos por la cabeza una y otra vez, indudablemente estaba borracho, pero en sus ojos se podía notar un atisbo de desesperación.

-Draco ¿te parece si entramos?- preguntó el castaño

-No- respondió tajante- quiero irme a mi casa- e inmediatamente intentó levantarse consiguiendo solamente ser sostenido por Jared ya que no pudo mantenerse en pie

-pero la fiesta no ha terminado- dijo desconcertado y sosteniendo a el rubio en sus brazos

-Joder Jared!- dijo exasperado el rubio- ¿crees que me importa algo que está maldita fiesta no se haya terminado? Ya! Salió bien, Dock debe estarla pasando de lo lindo, que al fin y al cabo eso es lo que importa. Me voy!- e intentó en vano sacarse las llaves del carro de su chaqueta- No encuentro las llaves!

-Draco, no las encuentras porque hay Vallet Parking- dijo calmado Jared, aunque estaba empezando a perder la paciencia –vamos, te ayudo a buscarlas y te llevo, así no puedes conducir.

Draco protestó, pero la verdad es que Jared tenía razón, mínimo sólo encendería el carro. Jared entró a Draco primero en el asiento del copiloto, el rubio seguía refunfuñando y entre las palabras que decía la única entendible era "Potter". El castaño se sentó al volante, vio a su lado y se sorprendió ver tan vulnerable al rubio. Emprendió la marcha hasta el apartamento. Una vez ahí, se le hizo muy difícil subir a Draco, pero lo consiguió. Se conocía el apartamento de memoria y a oscuras lo llevó hasta su dormitorio. Era difícil, a pesar de que estaba despierto, cargar a Draco era como llevar un bulto de papas, no se sostenía por el mismo. Lo acostó en su cama y el rubio abrió los ojos justo en el momento en que Jared se alzaba, lo retuvo por un brazo. Su mirada gris se encontró con la marrón y Draco se acercó a sus labios, Jared apartó la cara

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó confundido Draco

-eso te preguntó yo a ti- respondió sorprendido Jared, muy cerca del rostro de su ex, soltándose del agarre y sentándose en el borde la cama - ¿qué te sucede?

-no quiero estar solo esta noche, eso es todo- respondió Draco cerrando los ojos pesadamente

-Aunque la oferta es muy tentadora, yo no sirvo para estar con alguien que está pensando en otra persona ¿Quién es Potter?- preguntó a quemarropa mientras se paraba y le quitaba los zapatos, Draco abrió los ojos y pensó un momento la respuesta

-¿Potter? Potter es lo más jodido que me ha pasado en la vida"- contestó amargamente- desde siempre, desde que lo conocí…

Jared sentó a Draco en la cama, se disponía a quitarle la chaqueta y la camisa.

-¿era él que estaba con Thomas¿Ese no es James Black?"- preguntó Jared mientras arrojaba la chaqueta y la camisa en la alfombra. Sabía que en la mañana a Draco le daría un infarto cuando viera su ropa de diseñador en el suelo, pero consideraba que ya estaba haciendo mucha caridad por esa noche. Se paró y buscó una pijama del rubio en el vestidor.

-Si, ese mismo, se llama Potter. Harry Potter"- escuchó Jared desde el vestidor y ahí mismo salió con el pijama dándoselo a Draco que con mucha dificultad empezó a ponérselo, pero no aceptaba ayudas, ya bastante humillante era que Jared lo estuviera viendo en ese estado- Es mi cliente. Lo conozco desde hace quince años… estudiamos juntos…es el novio de Thomas…

-y estas perdidamente enamorado de él- terminó por decir el castaño.

Súbitamente a Draco pareció habérsele pasado la ebriedad cuando escuchó las últimas palabras de Jared

-¿Qué dijiste?- preguntó confundido el rubio

-la verdad- respondió el otro de lo más natural

Draco le dedicó una mirada glacial, no respondió nada

-Jared, muchas gracias por traerme, pero ahora quisiera estar solo, sino te importa

-tranquilo- dijo serenamente el castaño- cualquier cosa no dudes en buscarme y en cuanto a Potter…

-adiós Jared- cortó el rubio antes de que el otro pudiera terminar de hablar

A la mañana siguiente la cabeza de Draco estaba apuntó de explotar, la resaca no estaba nada fácil, como odiaba cuando le sucedía, eran pocas las veces, pero detestaba cuando le sucedía. A su mente vinieron distintas imágenes de la noche anterior. Harry al lado de Thomas, Harry besado por Thomas, Harry besando a Thomas, Emily Dock fastidiando, él besando a Harry, Jared al lado de él, Jared en el cuarto con él, Jared rechazándolo. Se paró de la cama y llegó a la cocina, en un estante guardaba celosamente unas pociones que le ayudaban a sobrellevar ciertas dolencias como resfriados, fiebres o resacas, mejor que los remedios muggles. Vertió en un vaso un dedo de una poción amarilla, se lo tomó, en inmediatamente el dolor de la cabeza empezó a bajar. Agradeció que menos mal era domingo y no tenía que ir a la oficina, aunque quizás tenía programado algún evento en la tarde, no se recordaba, tendría que revisar su agenda. A pesar de todo, la cabeza le seguía dando vueltas y no precisamente por la resaca, los hechos de la noche le golpeaban una y otra vez, algo tenía que hacer.

Maldito Potter, maldito una y mil veces cada vez que respirara. Las palabras de Jared resonaban una y otras vez en su cabeza "y estas perdidamente enamorado de él". Salió a la terraza de su apartamento, hacia frío, respiró profundamente e inmediatamente entró. No sabía que hacer, observó su hogar, el azul era el color predominante, vio detalladamente muebles, piano, cuadros, electrodomésticos, todo lo que poseía en su elegante apartamento, se sintió solo, por primera vez en su vida se sintió solo. La verdad lo golpeó duramente, sentía celos de Thomas, los celos lo estaban matando, porque era Thomas y no él quien estaba con Harry, porque no era él quien tenía permitido estar al lado de Harry a los ojos de todo el mundo, porque era Thomas y no él quien besaba a Harry cuando le daba la daba gana. No, él se estaba conformando con lo poco que Harry podía darle. Qué patético era, él Draco Malfoy, conformándose con lo poco que Harry podía darle, Harry, Harry. Una amarga risa brotó de su boca con su último pensamiento. "Conformándose con lo poco que Harry Potter le daba". Odió a Harry, pero más se odió a él mismo por ser tan estúpido, por haberse enamorado del estúpido Gryffindor, ni en sus más remotas pesadillas se habría imaginado estar en semejante situación. "Hay que ver que la vida si es curiosa", fue lo primero que atisbó a pensar y seguidamente pensó como ponerle fin a esa absurda situación en la cual se encontraba.

Harry abrió sus ojos, parpadeó un poco y volteó a un lado de la cama, una inconfundible melena castaño clara estaba desparramada por toda la almohada, observó un momento a Tom, y aunque le complacía que estuviera a su lado no era Draco, no, no era. Hace más de una semana había sido la fiesta de Emily Dock y por increíble que pareciera Harry no había tenido la más mínima noticia de Draco, sus asuntos los estaba tratando Elly. La excusa que le dio Elly no se la tragó, sin embargo no insistió mucho, algún día aparecería, pero ya era más de un mes y se estaba inquietando, lo llamaba por teléfono a la oficina y al celular, pero o no contestaban o la secretaria le decía que no estaba. Harry se paró de la cama y se dirigió al baño, cuando salió ya tenía sus jeanes puestos y Thomas estaba despierto sentado en la cama.

-Buenos días cariño- dijo Tom viendo como Harry se secaba con una toalla el cabello

-buenos días Tom- contestó el moreno volviendo a ir al baño para dejar la toalla

-te despertaste temprano ¿tienes filmación hoy?- preguntó el castaño estirando los brazos y en bostezando

-si- fue la escueta respuesta del moreno, poniéndose su camisa

Thomas se paró de la cama y fue hasta donde estaba Harry, lo abrazó por detrás, sus brazos rodearon la cintura del Gryffindor, éste se dio la vuelta y se encontró cara a cara con el castaño

-eso quiere decir que no te veré hoy- afirmó Tom

-estas en lo correcto- re afirmó Harry dándole un beso en los labios –te estoy llamando

Dicho esto James Black salió del dormitorio y se dirigió según él al set de filmación.

Sin saber por qué, pero con un claro y fuerte presentimiento. Harry conducía por la campiña inglesa no precisamente hacia el set de la película, en su mente sólo estaba Draco, encontrar a Draco. Después de conducir por más de una hora llegó a un pueblito en la costa playera y estacionó su carro a dos cuadras de un pequeño edificio que quedaba enfrente de la playa. La neblina empañaba las calles, a medida que se acercaba divisó el inconfundible Bentley a las puertas del edificio, sonrió para si mismo y apresuró el paso. Al llegar a la puerta sacó la llave que Draco le había regalado hace más de un mes y entró en el apartamento.

Se sorprendió, no sin cierta amargura, al ver a un hombre blanco de cabello y ojos castaños en la cocina, éste a su vez miraba sorprendido a Harry, se quedaron viendo por unos minutos.

-Nathan ¿sucede algo?- escuchó Harry que una conocida voz, proveniente del cuarto, preguntaba

-creo que tienes visita- respondió un poco confundido el castaño, viendo a James Black lívido todavía en la puerta.

Cuando Draco hizo su aparición en la sala no pudo más que sorprenderse

-¿Potter¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó igualmente confundido el rubio

Nathan observaba a los dos hombres que no se quitaban la mirada de encima, uno sorprendido, el otro estupefacto, veía en los ojos de James Black un dejo se tristeza, de dolor, desilusión, mas no podía identificar exactamente lo que era. Por su parte, los ojos grises brillaban de una súbita rabia y tal vez desesperación. Para los dos, la tercera persona en la cocina había desaparecido.

-te he estado buscando, no he podido localizarte y como última instancia pensé que podrías estar aquí- respondió en un tono calmado el moreno

-¿y cuál es la urgencia? Deje a Elly encargada de tus asuntos- habló el rubio en su típico tono frío y distante, característico de los Malfoy

-el asunto que me trae hasta aquí no lo puede tratar Elly – dijo Harry lo más secamente posible

Draco caminó anudándose su bata en la cintura y se sentó en el sofá, cruzó las piernas y observó con altanería a Harry

-¿se puede saber cual es el asunto que te trae por aquí?- preguntó nuevamente el rubio con aquel tono frío, arrastrando las palabras

Harry observó a Nathan, luego a Draco, no sabía que lo estaba cabreando más, si el ver a Nathan –que suponía y era el amante de Malfoy- o que Draco se estuviera comportando como en sus días de Hogwarts y fuera el desgraciado que le incomodó la vida en esos años.

-¿será que podemos hablar a solas?- preguntó el moreno dirigiéndole una mirada al hombre en la cocina

Draco se pasó los dedos de la mano izquierda por la frente como tratando de espantar o aliviar una ligera molestia en la frente

-Nathan, por favor nos puedes dejar a solas, regresa dentro de una hora- dijo con resignación viendo al castaño a los ojos – no creo que lo que tengamos que hablar demoré más que eso- terminó de decir posando su mirada glacial en los ojos verdes

Nathan asintió, al instante de que Harry cruzó esa puerta comprendió que quien estaba sobrando en todo aquel embrollo era él, no hacia falta decir nada, sólo había que observar las miradas heridas en los ojos de aquellos dos hombres, cada cual herido por distintas razones. Cuando Nathan terminó de abrigarse bien salió por la puerta. Draco y Harry quedaron solos en el apartamento.

-¿Bien?- preguntó el rubio desconcertado a quien tenía enfrente

-¿Quién era él?- preguntó el otro con algo parecido a los celos en su voz

-hay que ver que si tienes voluntad Potter- escupió el rubio las palabras - ¿quién crees? Mi pareja ¿no es obvio?

A Harry el estomago se le revolvió de un solo tirón

-¿desde cuando?- fue lo único que atinó a preguntar

-que importa desde cuando, es mi pareja y punto- respondió el Slytherin observando como el moreno se revolvía con una mano los cabellos – no creo que te importé mucho, menos cuando te andas pavoneando de lo feliz que eres con tu novio- remató el rubio

-no me ando pavoneando- fue la infantil respuesta del moreno – además Thomas es mi novio y me va muy bien con él- terminó de decir sentándose enfrente de Draco con aspecto derrotado

-¿entonces que haces aquí? Si eres feliz con él y te va muy bien ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Joder Malfoy!- gritó exasperado Harry revolviéndose aún más el cabello – te extrañe ¿es eso lo que quieres oír? Te extrañe ¿contento?

Draco se paró repentinamente del asiento y se arrodilló enfrente de Harry, los ojos plata escudriñaban a los esmeraldas desde abajo, una súbita emoción regocijaba su cuerpo al escuchar aquellas palabras, rápidamente y con brusquedad se acercó a los labios del moreno y los hizo suyos. Rabia, pasión, frustración, amor, todo era dicho en ese vaivén de lenguas, tanto que sin querer el rubio mordió con fuerza uno de los labios del moreno, ninguno se dio cuenta, hasta que Harry sintió un sabor acre en su boca y empujo con brusquedad a Draco al suelo.

-No Draco, no, esto es sólo una aventura, con Thomas tengo algo estable, el me ama, yo no puedo arriesgarme a perder lo que tengo por estar contigo

Draco se paró ágilmente del suelo y de la impotencia agarró a Harry por las solapas de la camisa y comenzó a zarandearlo

-¿estas enfermo Potter? Que carajos te pasa!- gritó el rubio mientras soltaba a Harry y éste volvía a caer en el sillón – lo amas pero me buscas, no estas conmigo pero a la vez quieres estar ¿Qué es esto? – Hablaba mientras caminaba de un lado para el otro – ¿matar a Voldemort te trastornó el cerebro?

-No hables de eso, no menciones eso!- gritó el moreno saliéndose de sus casillas, el rubio pareció no escucharlo

-¿Qué pretendes¿Que sea tu amante para el resto de tu vida¿Qué me conformé con vivir a tu sombra¿Qué me des a mí las sobras¿Sabes qué? Pues no! No! Un Malfoy jamás, escúchame, jamás ha sido las sobras de nadie y de empezar a serlo no seré precisamente las tuyas- le espetó

Harry se paró del sillón y agarró por un brazo a Draco que parecía un loco yendo de un lado a otro de la sala

-dime ¿Qué sientes por mi¿Qué sientes por mi?- le demandó Harry desesperado con las lagrimas a punto de salírsele de los ojos.

Silencio, puro silencio, Draco parecía pensar muy bien la respuesta ¿Qué sentía por él? La verdad no lo sabía ¿amor? Quizás, nunca había amado a nadie. Cuando estaba con él, cuando habían hecho el amor se había sentido en la gloria, no había momento más perfecto que ese, cuando eran uno sólo, cuando por cuestiones de trabajo habían compartido momentos agradables donde sólo la presencia de Harry bastaba para que él se sintiera pleno, lleno de vida, a su vez, sentía que mil cuchillos se clavaban en su ser cuando veía al moreno con su novio, con el hombre con quien compartía su vida. Celos, los celos brotaban a cada a rato, como un animal insaciable. Existía un pasado, un pasado que él no podía negar que había existido y fue ese en el que la persona que ahora tenía enfrente y él se habían despreciado con todo su ser. ¿Amor? Tal vez. Quizás lo amaba de la misma manera y con la misma intensidad con que lo había despreciado y daba miedo, miedo porque lejos de Harry había seguridad, pero cerca se sentía todo el tiempo en la punta de un precipicio esperando cualquier momento para ser empujado, porque si tenía a Harry cerca no toleraría nunca ser arrojado por el moreno hacia ese precipicio el día que éste se cansara de él, pero a su vez se sentía completo, sentía que podía tocar el cielo cada vez que Harry estaba en sus brazos, cada vez que el moreno se estremecía y se perdía bajo la mirada, los besos y caricias de él.

-no lo sé Harry- contestó sinceramente y con el corazón

-es eso, eso precisamente lo que no me permite estar contigo- dijo el moreno con las lagrimas resbalándole por las mejillas. Draco comenzó a acariciarle el rostro mientras le limpiaba las lágrimas.

-me gustas tanto que duele Potter- dijo Draco en un susurro

Ahora fue Harry quien tomó los labios de Draco y los capturó en un beso, un beso eterno, donde expresaba todo lo que no podía o no debía decirle con palabras.

-no sé donde estamos, ni para adonde vamos- dijo Harry al separarse – pero quiero que estemos juntos- terminó de decir justo al momento en que cruzaba la puerta de salida.

Draco estaba parado en medio de la sala y vio como Harry se marchó escuchó las últimas palabras y por primera vez en su vida una solitaria lágrima caía por su rostro.

Después de todo, sí tenía corazón…

* * *

Hola! algo tarde, pero aquí está el capítulo 8, espero que les haya gustado, no estoy muy convencida con él, pero creo que esta bien. Siento mucho la demora y el hecho de que no pueda contestar los reviews, por favor mandelos es mi única ganancia en esta historia que estoy haciendo de corazón, para mi son muy importantes.Un abrazo a todos, saludos. 


	9. Join me in death

**Capitulo 9. Join me in death**

Draco se maldecía así mismo una y otra vez, el que fuera el "príncipe de hielo" ahora se derretía cada vez que Potter estaba cerca. Su moral, su dignidad estaba pisoteada, y no por Potter, sino por el mismo. Se encontraba sentado en el piso, arrecostado de la parte baja del sofá, con las rodillas en su pecho y las manos en la cabeza ¿Qué sucedía¿qué le estaba pasando? No lo sabía, o más bien le daba miedo admitir lo que estaba sintiendo y la fuerza de ese sentimiento. Tal vez, sólo tal vez pensó que si admitía lo que sentía, podría ser feliz…

La vida volvía a ser como antes, después de los días de descanso que se tomó, Draco Malfoy volvía a la rutina, a su vez se empezó a encargar de todos los asuntos que le correspondía. Sentado en su escritorio comenzó a hojear los asuntos pendientes, James Black era uno de esos asuntos.

Harry no podía dejar de pensar en el último encuentro que había tenido con Draco, la escena se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza

-Cariño ¿se puede saber que te pasa?- le preguntó Tom mientras lo observaba de reojo y veía que Harry miraba la televisión sin verla

-nada Tom, no pasa nada- fue la escueta respuesta del moreno

En el fondo si pasaba, y pasaba mucho, Draco estaba permanentemente en los pensamientos de Harry. Se preguntaba asimismo que hubiera hecho de haber sido diferente la respuesta que el rubio le habría dado en Ramsgate, si le hubiera dicho que le amaba, que le quería ¿habría dejado a Tom? Probablemente si, él no pensaba nunca las consecuencias de sus actos, siempre había sido algo que le había traído más de un problema en su adolescencia. Pero no podía ser tan estúpido como para dejar todo lo que tenía y había formado con Tom por Draco. Draco Malfoy aquel ser despreciable de Hogwarts. Sí, era verdad, muchos años habían pasado y quizás este Draco que ahora conocía era el verdadero Draco que no se dejaba ver en Hogwarts, o era una versión mejorada de aquel debido a todos los problemas por los que había pasado en el mundo mágico. No sabía, sencillamente no podía fiarse de Draco, no podía confiar en él y menos con todo lo que había escuchado, aquella fama de rompecorazones que traía el rubio a cuestas en el mundo muggle, que no difería mucho de los cuentos de antaño, aquellos que decían que los Malfoy no amaban, que Draco no era capaz de sentir amor.

Tom se acercó a donde estaba Harry y se sentó al lado de él, apagando el televisor

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó el moreno

Tom lo observó y con dulzura acarició los cabellos negros de Harry

-te noto ausente cariño ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó el pelilargo preocupado

-nada, amor, estoy muy cansando- respondió Harry dándole un pequeño beso en los labios a su novio – las grabaciones me tienen extenuado, al mismo tiempo las entrevistas, las sesiones de fotos, todo se está volviendo demasiado- explicó el moreno

-así es la vida de quien encuentra el éxito. Eres realmente bueno Harry, disfruta todo como venga, apenas estas empezando, te estas labrando un camino en un medio en el cual hay mucha competencia

-sí, creo que estoy muy agotado, necesito descansar- dijo el moreno acurrucándose en los brazos de su pareja- necesito saber que te tengo Thomas, que estas conmigo

-lo estoy Harry, créeme que lo estoy- y le beso en los labios

Los dos comenzaron a prodigiarse caricias, suaves toques que hacían reconfortar a cada uno. Tom comenzó a desvestir a Harry, lentamente, pacientemente, Se amaron a su manera. La seguridad que le daba Tom sólo era comparada con la pasión desenfrenada que sentía por Draco. De esa misma manera, con esa misma intensidad era que se sentía a salvo en los brazos de Thomas, sabía que no podía doler, que Thomas no saldría con alguna de las suyas, que Thomas no le restregaría el pasado en su cara, así como lo hacia Malfoy cada vez que podía.

Precisamente por eso se fue del mundo mágico, porque no podía soportar todo lo que vivió en él. A pesar de que los cinco primeros años fueron relativamente buenos, los dos restantes en Hogwarts, junto con la guerra y posteriormente con la espalda que le dio todo el mundo por el hecho de ser gay, le causaba mucho dolor a Harry.

Draco era el recuerdo perenne de todo lo que quería olvidar.

El teléfono sonó varias veces antes de que Tom tomara la decisión de desembarazarse del agarre del moreno, los dos yacían en el sofá, tal cual como Dios los trajo al mundo, descansando de la esplendida y satisfactoria sesión de amor. Era el celular de Harry el que sonaba. Thomas lo agarró.

-Harry es Ginny- le informó pasándole el celular mientras veía la pantalla con el número y el nombre de Ginny

-hey- fue el saludo de Harry al apretar el botón del celular

-bien¿sí¿en donde es?- escuchaba Thomas mientras se ponía sus interiores y el pantalón

-le digo Tom y nos vemos allá ¿te parece? Ok, entonces quedamos así, nos vemos allá, un beso

-¿Qué paso?- inquirió Thomas

-hay un toque en el Dalish's Pub, Ginny nos invitó, le dije que estaríamos ahí, en dos horas más o menos

Thomas arrugó la cara

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó el moreno, mientras se ponía su ropa

-Es un pub- dijo como si fuera lo más obvio – ¿sabes? Ahí va la plebe

Harry no creía lo que sus oídos escuchaban y sólo con el gesto de su cara interrogó a Tom

-es un pub- reiteró el castaño –pura cerveza, gente gritona de la clase media, para poder hablar tienes que hacer un curso, mesas por doquier, muy clase obrera para mi gusto

-momento- dijo Harry atónito, esa declaración le recordaba mucho a un engreído rubio de hace 15 años- no puedo creer lo que me estas diciendo! Por Dios! Un pub! Eso es parte de nuestro folklore, hasta el príncipe Harry va a los pubs y su hermano William también, si los Windsor van a un pub, un Martín puede ir perfectamente

-Sí, puedes que tengas razón, pero no me gustan, prefiero un Lounge- dijo con algo que se asemejaba a la vergüenza- no me gustan Harry, si quieres ve tu sólo- dijo acercándose a su novio y mirándolo intensamente con sus ojos azules –yo me voy a mi casa y si quieres podemos repetir lo de hace un rato- terminó por besarlo

Harry sonrió dentro del beso

-suena tentadora tu propuesta, pero no te aseguro nada, mañana tengo filmación- dijo Harry al separarse- voy un rato, comparto con Ginny y Casper, escucho buena música y me tomo unas cuantas cervezas

-esta bien amor, me llamas entonces mañana- terminó de decir Tom, dándole un beso rápido y saliendo del apartamento

Harry se dirigió a la ducha, inmediatamente después se puso unos jeans, una camisa, su chaqueta y salió de su casa dispuesto a pasar un agradable momento con sus amigos, despejar su mente y relajarse, lo que no sabía era las sorpresas que le aguardaban esa noche….

Davilish's Pub era el típico pub británico, ubicado en una buena zona, no como había dicho Tom, quedaba en la zona de Mayfair, no muy lejos de Picadilly. Un lugar céntrico y apacible, Davilish's era uno de los tantos pubs que ofrecía toques a los asistentes, estos toques podían ser desde bandas desconocidas, hasta los más famosos grupos del brit pop, es mas, cualquier grupo de brit pop que se respetara había tocado en el Davilish's Pub.

Harry hizo su aparición, el lugar no era muy grande, se le hizo muy fácil encontrar a Ginny, quien se distinguía por su cabellera intensa roja dentro de la multitud. Estaba sentada en una mesa y le agitaba la mano a Harry

-Hey Harry- saludó la pelirroja dándole un abrazo al moreno

-¿Y Casper¿Dónde anda?- preguntó sentándose

-esta con la banda, por fin los logro traer, fue un poco complicado, no que vinieran a Londres, sino que tocaran aquí, pero como andan promocionando el nuevo disco y todo eso este toque les viene como anillo al dedo

Los dos estaban sentados tomando unas cervezas, al ambiente estaba animado. Al final de las mesas quedaba un pequeño espacio que servía para la gente que estaba de pie esperando a la banda, a un lateral quedaba la barra y a los lados las mesas y sillas. El humo se concentraba en el ambiente, podría estar en un buen sitio, pero seguía siendo un lugar decante, donde todos los roqueros y personas del ambiente se daban cita para escuchar buena música en un lugar relajado sin tanta parafernalia.

-¿y Tom¿Qué paso que no vino?

-ni te imaginas, la aristocracia se le salió por cada uno de los poros de la piel, dijo que no venía porque estos lugares eran para plebeyos, no sabía que fuera sangre azul o que estuviera emparentado con la mismísima reina, a veces me pone los nervios de punta- terminó por decir bebiéndose un trago de su cerveza

-jajajaja no te lo puedo creer, no parece inglés

-para que veas, tiene cada salida a veces

-¿les esta yendo bien?

-¿Qué quieres decir?- inquirió Harry

-sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero, tu y el asunto Malfoy

Harry puso cara de circunstancias, precisamente vino para olvidarse –entre otros asuntos- de ese problema

-Ginny por Dios, deja a un lado eso, sí, nos va bien, todo marcha perfectamente, nada que ver

-me alegro- dijo la pelirroja no muy confiada –porque justo en este momento mira quien acaba de entrar- señaló con su botella

Harry inmediatamente volteó hacia la puerta. Jodida vida, Draco estaba parado en la entrada, viendo de un lado hacia otro, buscando una mesa. Radiante, impecable, con esa aura que lo caracterizaba, iba acompañado como en sus mejores tiempos de Hogwarts, con dos amigos (que distaban mucho de ser Crabbe y Goyle). Harry observó como ocupaban una mesa y sin más empezaban a charlar. Vaya era interesante ver a Malfoy en esa faceta dicharachera y amigable, como hablaba, se reía, tomaba, fumaba y disfrutaba del ambiente.

-vaya, veo que no te afecta en nada- dijo sarcásticamente Ginny

Harry se mofó y pidió otra cerveza. Casper llegó y se sentó al lado de Ginny. Saludó a Harry y comenzaron a hablar, la banda empezaba a tocar de cualquier momento a otro, mientras conversaban, el moreno de vez en cuando echaba una mirada a la mesa de Malfoy, la cual se encontraba diagonalmente enfrente a la de él, pero al otro lado del pub, si en cualquier momento el rubio volteaba hacia un lado y si la gente lo dejaba irremediablemente vería a Harry, y lo vio.

El tiempo pareció detenerse en esos momentos, la bulla y excitación que tenía el pub parecían no sentirla. La cara de Draco era indescifrable, pero su mirada se veía perdida en el brillante verde de los ojos de Harry, igualmente pasaba con el moreno quien no podía apartar la vista de aquellos orbes grises, casi plateados, que brillan con suma intensidad.

Inesperadamente el sonido de una guitarra y una batería se comenzó a escuchar y los dos salieron de su estupor. Las luces se habían bajado y sólo iluminaban a la banda. Harry volteó hacia la banda y bebió un trago de su cerveza, igualmente hizo Draco. La voz del vocalista era sumamente intrigante y llena de una poderosa seducción. Era rock pesado, la banda se llamaba "Him" y provenían de Finlandia, fuertes acordes y sublimes letras que hablaban del amor y desamor llenaron cada uno de los rincones del local. Las personas se movían al ritmo de cada canción, desde las más lentas hasta las más suaves. Draco disfrutaba del espectáculo, se veía que era seguidor de la banda ya que cantaba y coreaba todas las canciones, se había parado con sus amigos hasta donde estaban las personas cerca de la pequeña tarima. Tras unas palabras de Vallo (el vocalista de la banda), las notas de un piano empezaban a sonar

_Baby join me in death  
Baby join me in death  
Baby join me in death _

We are so young  
our lives have just begun  
but already we're considering  
escape from this world

Al comienzo de las notas, Draco intistivamente buscó a Harry con la mirada, lo ubicó y poco a poco se acercó a donde él estaba, tropezaba y empujaba a la gente para poder llegar al moreno. Se paró enfrente de la mesa, no le importó que Ginny y Casper lo observaran, y le extendió una mano a Harry.

El moreno automáticamente la tomó y se dejó conducir a donde quiera que lo dirigiera el rubio. Los dos se encontraron entre el tumulto mirándose fijamente, los demás no existían, Draco agarró a Harry por la cintura y lo acercó un poco más hacia él, el Slytherin no necesitaba decir nada, la canción lo estaba haciendo por él

_and we've waited for so long  
for this moment to come  
we're so anxious to be together  
together in death_

Muy poca gente les prestaba atención, a pesar de que sabían quienes eran los dos. Por eso mismo ninguno de los dos había atrevido a dar el primer paso para besarse, estaban en público, pero al amor y el dolor que se veía reflejado en sus miradas eran indescriptibles y sólo ellos dos podían darse cuenta de eso. En una mesa Casper no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veían, Harry y Draco, que sorpresa, pensó. Sin embargo, Ginny no se sorprendía de que estuvieran juntos, sino del dolor y amor que reflejaban esas miradas, de la intensidad y profundidad del sentimiento que podía ver en ellos.

_Won't you die tonight for love  
Baby join me in death  
Won't you die  
Baby join me in death  
Won't you die tonight for love  
Baby join me in death_

Sus cuerpos se movían al compás de la música, frente a frente, nariz contra nariz, pecho contra pecho, una mano de Draco tocaba tibiamente el cuello y parte de la mejilla de Harry, mientras la otra rozaba y acariciaba parte del torso. Las luces, el humo y la música no hacían sino más que embriagar el ambiente- Harry posó su cabeza en el hombro de Draco mientras se deleitaba una vez más con el olor del rubio. La necesidad de contacto era vital, sentir. Sentir que tu vida depende de la otra persona, sentir que ese momento es perfecto, ahí bailando, abrazados, saber que están vivos y creer que sin el otro no son nada, porque los dos juntos es la perfección.

_This world is a cruel place  
and we're here only to lose  
so before life tears us apart let  
death bless me with you_

Harry se separó lo suficiente como para que se rostro llegara nuevamente al frente del rostro del rubio, se miraron intensamente profesándose mudamente lo que sentían el uno por el otro. Draco tomó la mano de Harry y lo sacó de la multitud, sin pensar, sin ver, sólo sintiendo aquella electricidad que recorría su cuerpo el moreno se dejó guiar, recorrieron todo el pub hasta la salida, donde finalmente cruzaron la calle. Un hombre que acababa de estacionar su carro fue testigo de cómo los amantes salieron disparados del local y una amarga mueca se esbozó en su rostro.

_Won't you die tonight for love  
Baby join me in death  
Won't you die  
Baby join me in death  
Won't you die tonight for love  
Baby join me in death_

Corrían, todo estaba desierto, uno que otro carro transitaba en las calles, la noche los protegía, llegaron a las adyacencias del Hyde Park y al llegar a uno de sus tantos árboles la carrera terminó. La respiración de los dos era agitada, no pronunciaron ninguna palabra, con la intensidad de un rayo sus bocas se encontraron, se besaron apasionadamente, tratando desesperadamente de que ese beso nunca acabara. Cuando se separaron el moreno fue el primero en hablar

-no sabía que estarías en el pub

-yo tampoco, tal parece que el destino se empeña en juntarnos una y otra vez- dijo el rubio amargamente y con sarcasmo

Lentamente se sentaron en la grama, Harry con la espalda pegada a un árbol y el rubio entre sus piernas, con su espalda pegada en el pecho de Harry, y éste besándole tiernamente el cuello mientras tenía tomado los dedos de sus manos y el rubio disfrutaba las demostraciones de amor del moreno. Por un largo momento no se dijeron nada, sólo bastaba la presencia del otro, pero el silencio fue roto

-esto es enfermizo Potter- sentenció suavemente Draco

-lo sé, nuestra relación nunca ha sido normal- comentó con lastima el moreno

-pero no puede seguir por más tiempo así

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó alarmado Harry

-que esto tiene que terminar por una buena vez- a Harry se le paró el corazón cuando escuchó esas palabras y dejó de acariciar al rubio, éste se volteó y enfrente con su mirada gris a la verde- No soy el segundo de nadie Harry, y no puedo permitirme seguir con esto, es demasiado

-Draco por favor- interrumpió el Gryffindor

-no, no puede seguir ¿Qué es esto¿Qué sientes por mí¿Qué es esta relación? Yo no entiendo

Harry miraba a Draco, aunque el rubio era todo autocontrol se podía percibir un poco de desesperación

-es que, es que, no es fácil, tu y yo tenemos un pasado que para mi no es fácil de pretender que nunca existió. Tú escapaste y te perdiste la noche que mataron a Dumbledore. Mucho después supe que no tenías nada que ver y todo lo que esa muerte implicaba. Pero antes de eso Draco, antes de eso pasaron muchas cosas y no te niego si te digo que me marcaron, que todavía tengo esas imágenes en mi cabeza

-han pasado casi diez años de todo aquello y si sabes la verdad ¿Cuál es el problema? me has visto, sabes que he cambiado, no completamente, porque igual sigo siendo Draco Malfoy. Pero estas atascado en el pasado y no viendo lo que tiene el presente

Un silencio aturdidor se hizo entre los dos, Draco agarró la cara de Harry la atrajo hacia sí, con una mano lentamente acarició las facciones del Gryffindor

-¿tu serias capaz de amar a este Draco?- Preguntó el rubio mientras posaba sus labios sobre el moreno

-¿tu serías capaz de amarme?- fue la respuesta que le dio Harry al rubio al terminar el beso

Ninguno de los dos se atrevió a contestar a la pregunta, sólo se contemplaban en medio de la oscuridad y la luz de luna.

-Nunca estuvo en mis planes que esta noche fuera nuestra despedida- rompió el rubio el silencio

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-lo que intente decirte al principio, no podemos seguirnos viendo, en todos los aspectos quiero decir, definitivamente tus asuntos los llevará Elly

-como quieras- dijo sin ninguna emoción Harry, aunque por dentro sentía que una parte de él se partía a pedazos.

Draco se paró de la hierba y con una última mirada empezó a caminar dejando a Harry atrás, sentado, atónito

-¿sabes?- gritó Harry, ya parado observando como la delgada figura caminaba hacia la calle, Draco volteó – con razón tienes la fama que tienes, eres un desgraciado, terminas las cosas como si lo que hubiera pasado entre nosotros hubiera sido un simple partido de ajedrez, cómo amar a este Draco Malfoy, sencillamente no se puede- terminó por decir con unas lagrimas rodándole por los ojos al moreno.

Con la misma gracia que lo caracterizaba el rubio se acercó al moreno sin ninguna emoción en el rostro, se paró estando a centímetros de él y lo estudió un momento, su gélida cara se contraponía a la intensidad de emociones que dejaba ver sus ojos

-te amo Harry Potter y por eso mismo es que me separó de ti, sigues siendo el mismo obtuso de siempre- declaró con un poco de rabia – porque no me correspondes es que no puedo seguir en este jueguito que tenemos, porque para ti es un juego- enfatizó- y mientras tu te diviertes conmigo yo me hundo cada día más en algo que no tiene salida, porque tu nunca llegarías a amarme, tan sencillo por ser quien soy, porque tu no has salido de Hogwarts y tienes miedo, raro en ti, vale decir. Y prefiero dejar que vivas tu esplendida vida al lado de quien te de la gana mientras yo no me hago más daño por estar al lado tuyo ¿irónico no?- terminó por desahogarse el rubio dejando a Harry estupefacto

Sin más se volteó y caminó hasta perderse entre las calles solitarias de Londres. Harry lo observó hasta que fue sólo una sombra desapareciendo entre los carros. Su mente trataba de procesar lo que acaba de escuchar…

* * *

Notas: fueron muchísmos reviewsde verdad que eso me anima muchísmo a seguir, muchas muchas gracias, nunca me cansaré de darselas. Una cosa los físicos deHarry y Draco son como todos nos los imaginamos, pero una chica me escribió algo muy curioso acerca del físico de Jared y Thomas.Jared está inspirado en Brandon Flowers cantante de The Killers y Thomas en Jared Leto con el físico que tenía en la película Alexander.

La canción de este capitulo pertenece al grupo finlandés HIM, se llama Join me in death, aquí esta la traducción, se las recomiendo ampliamente, es bellísima.

_Join me in death. Únete a mi en la muerte_

_Somos tan jóvenes. __N__uestras vidas apenas han comenzado. __Pero ya estamos considerando. __Escapar de este mundo. __Y hemos esperado por tanto tiempo. __A que este momento llegue. __Estamos tan ansiosos de estar juntos. __Juntos en la muerte_

_No mueras esta noche por amor.Cariño únete a mí en la muerte._ _No mueras_

_Este mundo es un lugar cruel. __Y estamos aquí sólo para perder. __Así que antes de que la vida nos aparte. __Muerte bendíceme contigo. __No mueras esta noche por amor. __Cariño únete a mí en la muerte.__No mueras_

**Cristhie:** Espero que no me haya demorado mucho con este cap. Para el final no falta mucho, creo que como tres capítulos más a lo sumo, pero no te sabría decir con exactitud, esto a veces cobra vida propia y si alarga sin querer, espero que te haya gustado ese cap. Muchas gracias por las cosas que me escribiste.

**Isobo:** puede que muy pronto Harry deje a Thomas, pero aun faltan muchas cosas, espero te haya gustado este cap, gracias.

**Snuffles girl:** espero que hayas disfrutado este cap, que bueno que mi fic te guste bastante, gracias, siempre es gusto ver tu review.

**Dani Hiwatari**: Gracias, todavía falta para que estos dos se arreglen, pero creo que Draco a dado el primer paso.

**Lady Une Barton:** apoyo totalmente las cuatro cosas que me escribiste, The killers lo máximo, es cierto compartimos muchas opiniones, muchas gracias por creer que este fic es bueno, como dije antes es sólo una loca historia que se me ocurrió, inspirada en esa maravillosa canción que es Mr. Brightside. Gracias por tus palabras y espero que mis descripciones sigan siendo buenas.

**Audrey-lulow:** Muchas gracias por tus palabras, espero que te siga gustando, me encantó todo lo que me dijiste en el review, me gusta pensar que si conservan sus personalidades y espero seguirlo haciendo. Gracias a ti por mandarme review.

**Frine y yui**: que bueno que a las dos les guste mi historia, me gusta que esta locura que escribo le llegue a la gente y que la disfruten, espero que les haya gustado este cap, gracias. Ojala y no me haya tardado en actualizar.

**Sayuri Hiro:** Gracias por las felicitaciones, y me reconforta mucho saber que te gusto ese cap, espero que este también.

**Ares**: Muchas gracias por tus palabras, de verdad que son un elogio para mi. Para mi es muy bello lo que me escribiste muchas gracias.

**Diabolik y Alejandra85:** Gracias por su review, Alejandra, tranquila que lo voy a terminar y sino me equivoco creo que eres venezolana, esos burdas y panas sólo los decimos nosotros, así que tranquila panita que esto se va acabar, lo voy a terminar, aunque no se exactamente en cuantos capítulos, pero la idea ya esta lista.


	10. Lose you tonight

**Capitulo 10. Lose you tonight**

_Don't run away  
I can't live without you  
Please stay  
And I learn to love you right _

I was waiting for you  
Waiting for all my life  
I've been crying for you  
Dying for you all this time  
I was waiting for you  
Waiting for all my life  
And I ain't gonna  
Lose you tonight  
No, I ain't gonna lose you tonight

Don't run away  
I never wanted to hide you  
Please stay  
And I learn to treat you right

Lose you tonight. HIM

* * *

La oscuridad de la noche parecía mucho más profunda, hasta cierto punto asfixiante, Harry se clavaba los uñas en las palmas de las manos y los nudillos los tenía blanco de tanta impotencia. Impotencia porque él no era lo suficientemente valiente como para tirar todo al traste, buscar a Draco y decirle que también lo amaba. Pero eso era algo que nunca admitiría.

Era un Gryffindor, pero siempre en cuestiones del amor perdía la valentía cuando no estaba muy seguro de las cosas, siempre hubiera preferido enfrentarse a mil Basiliscos que a la cruda realidad de sus sentimientos. Al mismo tiempo se avergonzaba, creía que en algún punto, dentro de él, existía el alma torturada de algún masoquista. Las ultimas palabras de Draco se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza "tu nunca llegarías a amarme, tan sencillo por ser quien soy, porque tu no has salido de Hogwarts y tienes miedo". Sí, era eso, un miedo terrible a abrirle el corazón a alguien que por muy cambiado que pareciera estar seguía siendo el mismo. La cabeza le daba vueltas, tenía ganas de llorar y seguía parado en la mitad de la calle.

-muy enternecedor- dijo Thomas del otro lado de la acera con cierto sarcasmo impreso en la voz mientras se acercaba adonde su novio

-¿Thomas¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó confundido Harry llevándose las manos a la cabeza revolviéndose el pelo

-vine a estar contigo un rato, pero me di cuenta que tenias muy buena compañía- no había tono de reclamo, sino de alguien que expone los hechos objetivamente, sin ninguna emoción aparente

-¿qué vistes?- preguntó cansado

-no importa lo que vi, lo que importa es lo que te voy a preguntar- los ojos azules se clavaron como dagas en los verdes- ¿lo amas?

-¿Qué?- fue ante todo la respuesta del moreno medio confundido

-Harry no me hagas repetir las cosas, ya de por si me siento estúpido preguntándote esto- dijo con altanería

-Con toda razón te debes de sentir estúpido- dijo mordaz, sacando su lado Slytherin- ¿Quién es mi novio Tom¿Con quien estoy saliendo?

-conmigo

-¿entonces?- preguntó el moreno enfrente de la cara del pelilargo

-entonces Harry ¿estabas hablando de negocios a estas horas con Malfoy aquí en el medio de la noche entre los árboles?

-no estoy de humor Thomas- dijo amargado- piensa lo que te de la gana, pero no salí detrás de Draco, estoy aquí contigo, creo que esa es la respuesta que querías escuchar- miró con detenimiento a lo largo de las calles- me voy a mi casa, nos estamos viendo- y comenzó a avanzar por lo largo de la calle

Ahora era Thomas quien se quedaba como un zombie en la mitad de la calle, observando como a lo lejos se iba desdibujando la figura de su pareja. Preso de la ira y de la ambigua, pero solapada respuesta que le había dado Harry no hizo más que montarse en su carro y salir excediendo el límite de velocidad con rumbo a su casa a las afueras de Londres.

-------------

La filmación se había trasladado desde hace tiempo para los estudios. Harry acababa de terminar de filmar las escenas de la mitad del día. No estaba de humor, su afable carácter estaba realmente ennegrecido el día de hoy, la noche no había sido para nada buena, primero lo del pub, luego lo de Draco, Thomas en la mitad de la noche saliendo de quien sabe donde y él dando miles de vuelta en su cama para poder tratar de conciliar el sueño, cosa que resultó simplemente imposible. El resultado era que tenía la cara súper cansada y el humor de los mil demonios. Se encerró en su trailer desabotonándose la asfixiante camisa de vuelos que traía puesta, agarró el libreto y se sentó enfurruñado en el sofá para repasar las escenas de la tarde.

-ah no! A mi no me vas a ignorar- lo paró en seco Ginny, quien se encontraba en el trailer cumpliendo con sus labores de asistente – cuéntame el porqué de ese humor, aunque claro más o menos me imagino algo, pero quiero escucharlo

-nada Ginny no pasó nada- dijo furibundo

-sabes que eres terriblemente insoportable cuando te pones de ese talante, sólo quería ayudarte- dijo colocando bruscamente unas prendas de ropa en la percha

-lo siento- dijo el moreno al rato parado colocando sus manos en los hombros de Ginny- siéntate que te voy a contar todo lo que sucedió anoche

Los dos se sentaron en el sofá y Harry comenzó a narrarle todos los hechos de la noche desde que salieron del pub. Ginny no cabía en su estupor, pero a pesar de todo no le sorprendía nada de lo que Harry le había contado, sólo un poco el hecho de que Malfoy le haya confesado sus sentimientos al Gryffindor. Por otra parte escuchó una y cada una de las razones de su amigo para negar los sentimientos que ella sabía sentía por el Slytherin y después de terminar de escuchar la historia –que ni en sus más remotas alucinaciones hace diez años pensaba que podía ocurrir- sólo fue capaz de hacerle una pregunta a Harry

-¿Lo amas?- preguntó tomándole la mano

Vaya, en menos de 24 horas dos personas le habían hecho la misma pregunta, la verdad no tenía una respuesta contundente para eso, pero haciendo caso a su terquedad natural soltó la negativa respuesta

-no, no lo amo- lo dijo contundentemente pero en el fondo no muy convencido

-bueno Harry, si esa es la respuesta sólo me queda decirte que menos mal entonces que acabó todo, no era justo para ninguno de ustedes tres, ya te lo había dicho una vez.

Los dos se quedaron sumidos en un silencio aturdidor dentro del camerino.

---------------

El partido de polo estaba en todo su apogeo, Draco no perdía oportunidad de desatar todo su furia y frustración personal en aquella pequeña pelota que se encontraba en el campo y el hecho de que el caballo galopara desbocado ayudaba un poco más a sentirse un poco liberado. Cuando terminó el partido, con el equipo para que el jugaba Thomas Martin derrotado, la satisfacción de Draco era más que placentera.

Las duchas del Sporting Club de Londres poco a poco se iban vaciando de los cansados jugadores, muchos felicitaban a Draco por los tantos que había realizado y que habían llevado al equipo a la victoria, mientras los otros, en una buena demostración de educación y flema británica felicitaban entre dientes a sus compañeros del club, Thomas no era uno de esos. Rezagado en una de los vestidores, terminaba por amarrarse el cabello en una coleta, mientras Draco pasaba sin mucho miramiento al lado de él, vestido e impecable con su bolso y el martillo de juego en una mano.

-buen juego Draco- siseo Tom a su paso – unas son de cal otras son de arena, la derrota de anoche se sobrepone a la victoria de hoy, nada mal

No pudo evitarlo, el comentario le dolió, se paró y giro sobre sus talones para enfrentar la mirada celestial burlona. Será que Harry le contó lo que había sucedido entre ellos anoche, será que el maldito Gryffindor fiel a su estupidez le había contado todo a su novio, si era así, la sangre empezaba a revolverse en su interior, le había abierto su corazón al desgraciado de Potter y éste le había contado algo tan íntimo al pelmazo que tenía delante, sin duda lo que siempre quiso hacer hace muchos años lo iba terminar haciendo esa tarde. Matarlo.

-¿a que te refieres?- dijo fríamente sin ningún atisbo de emoción

-vamos a poner las cartas sobre la mesa, ya esta bueno de que Harry y tu crean que soy un imbécil, no sé exactamente que fue lo que paso entre mi novio- y "mi novio" lo dijo con mucho énfasis- y tu anoche, pero sin duda de negocios no estaban hablando bajo la luz de luna románticamente sentados acobijados por un árbol. Te quiero lejos Draco, muy lejos de "Mi novio"

-¿es una amenaza?- preguntó con su ceja levantada

-tómalo como quieras, pero que sepas que no estoy dispuesto a dejar que te lleves a mi pareja, Harry es mío Draco

-¿te estas oyendo?- preguntó el rubio con cara de extrañeza –suenas igual de patético que un personaje de tus insulsas obras ¿confundiendo la ficción con la realidad? Te recomiendo ir a un psiquiatra, eso de confundir la realidad con – pero Tom no lo dejo terminar, sin que Draco tuviera oportunidad de reaccionar el primer puñetazo se había estampado en su cara y ahora Thomas lo tenía acorralado en uno de los vestidores

-no seas cretino, no

-¿no qué?- contra atacó empujando a Thomas al otro lado –no juegues con mi paciencia Martin –siseo de la mejor manera en que él sólo sabía hacerlo- o te juro que te parto este martillo en la cabeza- dijo señalando el martillo de polo que tenía en la mano- esto que me estas reclamando a mí se lo tendrías que estar reclamando a "tu novio"- terminó de decir soltándolo

Los dos parecieron tranquilizarse un poco, ahora sólo se miraban con furia en la soledad de los vestidores

-¿por qué no te buscas a alguien disponible, por qué te empeñas en seguir amargando mi vida?- preguntó con dolor el castaño –sabes, yo te ame Draco, te ame muchísimo y me dolió como no tienes idea él que me hayas dejado y cuando logró recuperarme, cuando logró poner orden en la ruina y desastre en que dejaste convertida mi vida vuelves y apareces para seguir jodiendo- confesó con rabia – yo no pretendo que Harry esté toda la vida conmigo, sé que el amor se acaba, pero no acepto que seas tu él que precisamente haga que se acabe ¿para qué? Para que a los tres, cuatro meses en que te aburras de Harry lo dejes igual que me dejaste a mí y no sólo vuelves a joderme sino que jodes también a la persona que quiero.

Las palabras habían golpeado duramente a Draco. Sí, era cierto, Thomas podría ser igual o peor que él, pero Thomas también tenía un corazón, igual que él. Draco no sabía hasta que punto el hombre que tenía enfrente lo había querido, y en estos momentos se daba cuenta que mucho, Thomas lo había querido mucho, podía ver el dolor en esos ojos cristalinos y una parte del rubio se sintió culpable. A la final de un modo u otro todos amamos, todos por más engreídos, despreciables y ególatras que seamos tenemos corazón.

-puedes estar tranquilo Thomas, entre Harry y yo no existe nada- y sin más dio medio vuelta y salió de los vestidores.

-----------

Después del juego y la no muy agradable conversación que había tenido con Thomas, Draco se enrumbó a su oficina, en ella lo esperaba Jared, se habían puesto de acuerdo para tener una reunión y hablar de negocios. Jared al igual que Casper era representantes de artistas. Hablaron de negocios y justo después empezaron a hablar de sus cosas. Desde la fiesta de Emily Dock el sofisticado joven se había convertido en muy buen amigo de Draco. Hubo una extraña conexión debido a que ojiverde supo dar exactamente en el clavo por la pena en la que estaba sumido el rubio.

-Jared eso es lo que tengo que hacer- terminó por decirle Draco a su amigo y antiguo amante

-¿y no crees que es algo muy drástico?

-un poco, quizás, pero nada de esto tiene sentido y el asunto se va enredando cada vez más. Vamos a los mismos sitios, frecuentamos a las mismas personas- dijo cansado- en el colegio era diferente, los dos nos odiábamos y cada vez que nos veíamos nos insultábamos y a veces las cosas pasaban a mayores… sabes esto no debió pasar, yo no debería sentirme así. Era un juego, nada serio, sólo sexo, darse un gusto, así como, como…- Draco no pudo terminar ya que sus ojos se clavaron en los aceitunas de Jared

-como lo que teníamos tu y yo- terminó la ex pareja del rubio- tranquilo, no me duele, las cosas hay que aceptarlas como son

-fíjate que en estos momentos serías la pareja perfecta- ironizo el rubio- pero sí, tienes razón, al principio era como lo que nosotros teníamos, pero cometí una de las más grandes tonterías que hay en el mundo… me enamoré y de Potter, vaya castigo!- dijo mirando hacia arriba como una muda plegaría

-enamorarse no es una tontería Draco, es una de las cosas más maravillosas que le puede suceder al ser humano¿qué nos volvemos tontos? Sí es verdad, pero se puede decir que es la magia del amor

Draco lo miraba sin poder ocultar una risita burlona

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Jared

-nada- sonrió- ¿le robaste algún parlamento a Shakespeare?- Jared negó con la cabeza sonriéndose- ¿Estas enamorado?- el castaño asintió con la cabeza - ¿y quien es el afortunado?

-Damon McLugon, vocalista de Macbeckh, llevamos saliendo dos meses

-¿en serio? No sabía que fuera gay. Me alegro por ti, de verdad te mereces alguien que te haga feliz

-ok, ok, nos desviamos del tema, me alegra que te contentes por mí, pero ¿en serio vas a hacer lo que me dijiste que ibas a hacer?- preguntó por tercera vez en la tarde

-Jared no tengo otra salida, ayer le dije que lo amaba y se quedó como una estatua- dijo con pesar- me hace daño verlo, jamás me sentí así por alguien, pero no puedo seguir trabajando con él y seguirlo viendo mientras esta con otra persona que no sea yo, nunca pensé que lo diría pero me desgarra el alma que no me quiera de la manera en que yo lo quiero. Sabes, creo que estoy pagando lo que le hice sufrir a mis anteriores parejas- terminó por decir

-no me contento por eso- se apresuró a decir Jared

-lo sé

-¿Cuándo vas a hacer lo que me dijiste?

-esta noche

Los dos se quedaron mirando por un rato, al final Jared empuñó el trago que tenía a manera de brindis, Draco imitó el gesto.

------

El dormitorio de Draco en su apartamento de Londres era amplio, justo la mitad de la sala, ya que el cuarto quedaba subiendo unas escaleras que se encontraban a unos pasos de la puerta principal y desde el cuarto se podía observar la sala y el resto del apartamento. A pesar de lo que muchos hubieran creído, su cuarto era azul, con revestimientos de madera y un toque de color rojo, no había nada verde en él. La cama extra grande de color negro se levantaba en la mitad del cuarto pegada a una de las paredes, el amplio ventanal se encontraba tapado por unas cortinas azules, el mueble azul con cojines rojos contrastaba duramente con la madera de la habitación, a cada lado de la cama se encontraban dos mesas de noche de color negra cada una con su lámpara, la puerta que se encontraba a la izquierda conducía al vestidor y al baño. Cualquiera hubiera pensado que era un cuarto aburrido, pero no, era elegante, con un aire contemporáneo y chic así como todo lo que ostentaba y utilizaba Draco Malfoy.

La tarde había sido muy ajetreada, después que salió Jared, Draco puso en marcha sus planes, a las once de la noche se encontraba con todo listo, estaba a punto de quitarse su franela y los jeans para darse una ducha cuando tocaron inesperadamente la puerta. Miró su reloj, era tarde y no se había citado con nadie, se dirigió a la puerta y su sorpresa fue mayúscula

-Potter ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó con la mano todavía en el picaporte

La tarde de Harry no había sido ninguna maravilla, después de la conversación con Ginny sentía que un vacío se apoderaba de él, no entendía el porqué de esa sensación, después de terminar de filmar, de estar con Thomas y de encontrarse en su casa dando vueltas para poder dormir comprendió que esa molesta sensación tenía que ver con Draco, las cosas no podían quedar como habían quedado la noche anterior y salió a buscarlo.

Draco lo miraba de arriba abajo, el cabello revuelto, los hermosos ojos verdes esta vez portaban lentes, de una montura fina (a pesar de haberse operado la vista en algunas ocasiones tenía que utilizar los lentes para no forzarla tanto), la bronceada piel, los rosados labios que invitaban a besar, el sweater azul oscuro que dejaba ver una arrugada camisa por debajo y que caía perfectamente sobre la anatomía del Gryffindor, los jeans que encajaban perfectos y sus inquitables zapatos, golpearon duramente al rubio. La imagen que tenía enfrente de él era idéntica a la del Potter colegial sólo que mayor, Harry no había cambiado mucho, y fue en ese preciso instante que se dio cuenta que toda la vida había estado enamorado de Potter y que por esa misma razón no tuvo reparos en entrar al juego del moreno, de ser el otro, porque secretamente siempre había deseado tener algo con él, aunque en sus años de escolar no se hubiera dado cuenta de eso.

Harry no contestó a la pregunta de Draco, entró al apartamento y cerró la puerta. El moreno se paró enfrente del rubio, a éste el corazón parecía que se le iba a salir de un momento a otro, tanto que creyó que el moreno podía darse cuenta de las rápidas palpitaciones. Lo miraba, lo miraba profundamente, las esmeraldas brillaban intensamente, levantó su mano derecha y acarició las finas facciones de su antiguo enemigo y sin mucho protocolo se acercó a los labios de éste dándole un pasional beso.

Para cuando Draco pudo reaccionar la lengua de Harry recorría y saboreaba cada rincón de la boca del rubio, quien cuando reaccionó, lo primero que hizo fue separarse. No podía pronunciar palabra, sus ojos preguntaban lo que su boca no se atrevía a pronunciar y aun así no obtenía la tan anhelada respuesta, no podía esperar más.

-¿Me amas Harry?

No hubo respuesta, el Gryffindor sólo sonrío y volvió a abalanzarse y tomar los labios del Slytherin.

Draco no sabía como interpretar ese beso, tal vez era un si, pero el quería escucharlo decir de la boca de Harry, eso sería lo único que lo detendría para no hacer la decisión que había tomado, pero como las palabras nunca salieron de la boca del moreno, se dijo a si mismo que no tenía nada que perder, esta sería la última vez que sentiría a Harry, que estaría con él, era la despedida perfecta.

Lo que primero fue desconcertante, se tornó apasionado. Draco respondía con la misma intensidad. Harry de pronto paró y sus intensos ojos verdes observaron a los grises. En ocasiones, las miradas valen más que mil palabras. Harry era incapaz de decir lo que estaba sintiendo, pero creía poder expresarlo de otra manera, a la vez que quería comprobar que lo que dijo el hombre que tenía enfrente la noche anterior era cierto, necesitaba sentirlo, para él no era suficiente las palabras, al contrario de Draco, éste entendía lo que hacía el Gryffindor, pero eso no era suficiente, él necesitaba escuchar las palabras.

Los dos se encontraban parados en la mitad de la sala del apartamento. Harry pasó sus manos suavemente por el torso vestido de Draco hasta llegar a su cintura, poco a poco, con suma delicadeza comenzó a subir la franela a medida que iba acariciando el abdomen y el pecho del rubio, éste mantenía sus manos en la cintura del moreno mientras le daba fugaces besos en la boca y el rostro. Los dos querían hundirse en esa indescriptible pasión que se levantaba cada vez que se tocaban o miraban, era como una especie de electricidad que recorría el cuerpo de ambos cada vez que alguno de los dos estaba cerca, polos de imanes que se atraían irremediablemente por naturaleza.

Cuando Harry le quitó la camisa al rubio, éste tomó la mano del moreno y lo condujo escaleras arriba, a medida que subían de uno a uno los escalones, el rubio besaba el dorso de la mano de Harry, era tan delicado y tan intimo ese gesto que el moreno sintió una descarga de electricidad en su espina dorsal.

Harry había ido para demostrarle a Draco que lo amaba, pero tal vez aquella noche Draco era quien iba a demostrar con gestos lo que sentía. Al llegar al dormitorio el rubio posó sus labios suavemente en el cuello del Gryffindor, lo tendió en la cama, se sentó a ahorcajadas sobre él y poco a poco comenzó a desvestirlo. Primero fueron los lentes, los colocó encima de una de las mesitas. En ese movimiento, Harry pudo inhalar el aroma particular del rubio, ese que lo volvía loco. Después siguió el sweater, la camisa, en la cual Draco puso empeño, cada botón era abierto con suma delicadeza y tranquilidad, a medida que lo hacia le daba suaves y cortos besos al moreno por el torso. Cuando Draco se posó encima de Harry para besarlo el contacto de piel con piel era estimulante, ardiente, quemaba.

Rápidamente Harry tomó control de la situación y con la misma ternura y delicadeza volteó a Draco, quedando encima de él, empezó a besar el cuello del rubio, succionaba y lamía cada centímetro de piel, tocaba con sus manos todo lo que podía abarcar y era una sensación exquisita sentir la piel del otro, el Slytherin se abandonó a su suerte, sólo sintiendo lo que le estaban profesando, era sublime la sensación y apenas estaba empezando.

Las erecciones de los dos llegaron a un punto en que se estaban convirtiendo en dolorosas, aprisionadas bajo la tela de sus pantalones. Harry desabrocho y bajo el cierre de los pantalones de Draco, con mucha dedicación los deslizó hacia abajo mientras en el recorrido besaba y lamía cada pedazo de piel que era expuesta. Cuando quedó desnudo se miraron a los ojos y era tan indescriptible, pero a la vez tan maravilloso lo que decían las miradas, que en sus vidas estaban más seguros de lo que estaban haciendo justo en ese momento.

Harry se quitó el mismo los pantalones y su ropa interior, la visión dejo a Draco con la boca seca, a ese hombre enfrente de él era a quien amaba y no podía ser más perfecto e imperfecto a la vez y eso le fascinaba. Harry se posó encima de Draco, el rubio sólo sentía, tenía los ojos cerrados, sus manos vagaban perdidas por la espalda y el trasero de Harry, a cada beso y caricia que el moreno le profesaba el rubio respondía con excitantes y pausados gemidos, haciéndole entender al otro que disfrutaba cada demostración dada.

Palabras incomprensibles se escuchaban en la habitación, los cuerpos se acoplaban, las bocas y las manos exploraban más allá de lo que siempre habían llegado, tratando de descubrir y abarcar más de lo que podían, la transpiración se confundía y saturaba el cuerpo del otro, los dos estaban en un punto en que sólo faltaba poco para llegar al éxtasis

-Harry- dijo el rubio con la voz ronca del deseo

-mmm

-te quiero dentro de mi

El Gryffindor paró las caricias que en esos momentos le suministraba a uno de los pezones del Slytherin, posó su mirada en las orbes grises y viendo el deseo y el amor en esos ojos no dudo ni un instante en besar en la boca a Draco y prepararlo. Besó y lamió la entrada del rubio y poco a poco su miembro erecto abría paso en la estrechez. Las embestidas fueron primero lentas, pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo se hacían más fuertes, a su vez que con una mano masturbaba perfectamente y al mismo ritmo el miembro de su amante. Los movimientos de ambos demandan más rapidez. El orgasmo los golpeó intensamente, tanto así que no quedaron con fuerzas para nada más. Cuando el moreno se retiró, la sabana y los cuerpos estaban húmedos, pero no existía el mínimo rastro de fuerza como para limpiarse, sólo para volverse a besar con suma ternura.

No había duda de que los dos habían tocado el cielo, que cada vez que hacían el amor era perfecto, que cada vez que estaban juntos era perfecto, que era lo que necesitaban. El sueño y el cansancio los venció a los dos, Harry se durmió en los brazos de Draco.

El sol que se colaba por la ventana hizo que Harry abriera lentamente los ojos, la claridad casi los hería, estaba acostado de lado viendo hacia la ventana, dándole la espalda a Draco.

-Draco

No escuchó respuesta, sin embargo, prosiguió

-Draco, quiero que sepas que… que…que yo también te amo, no me importa nada, yo te amo, te necesito y terminaré con Thomas porque quiero estar junto a ti, te amo

Igualmente no hubo respuesta, ante la falta de esta el moreno se volteó y encontró la cama vacía. Lo llamó dos veces más, nada. Se paró de la cama, se puso sus boxers y pantalón y bajó a la sala, vio a su alrededor y nada. Draco no estaba. Subió apresuradamente a terminar de vestirse y la nota que encontró al lado de sus lentes lo dejó de piedra

_Harry: _

_No sirvo para compartir, espero que Thomas sea todo lo que siempre has querido, nunca olvidaré esta noche, te amo, increíble pero cierto._

_Hasta siempre_

_Draco Malfoy_

Harry estrujaba el papel en sus manos, corrió al guardarropa del rubio y lo encontró vació.

Draco se había marchado…

* * *

**Traducción de la canción:** No corras, no puedo vivir sin ti, por favor quédate y aprenderé a amarte correctamente.

Yo estaba esperando por ti, esperando toda mi vida, yo he estado llorando por ti, muriendo por ti todo este tiempo, yo estaba esperando por ti esperando toda mi vida, y no te voy a perder esta noche, no, no te voy a perder esta noche.

No corras, yo jamás quise esconderte, por favor quédate y yo te enseñaré a tratarme correctamente.

* * *

**Cristhie:** Hola, se hace lo que se puede cuando respondo reviews ). Como siempre me gustó que te haya gustado el cap. Sí, fue la ira la que hizo que Draco se declarara. Espero que no se haya demorado este capitulo. Gracias por leer.

**Ares:** Muchas gracias por tus palabras, no sabes de verdad lo bien que me hacen sentir, espero que te guste este capitulo.

**Diabolik y Alejandra:** Gracias por sus palabras y por leer mi fic, espero que este cap les haya gustado.

**Snuffles Girl:** Por supuesto que te entiendo. Gracias por la recomendación de las canciones, no las había escuchado antes y están muy buenas, sobre todo la letra, mientras las buscaba conseguí la que le da titulo a este cap, es la de "Lose you Tonight". Es que hace poco fue que descubrí a HIM y bajo de a poquito sus canciones. Yo creo que casi todas las canciones de HIM le quedan bien a este fic. Jejeje son demasiado buenas Espero que te haya gustado este cap.

**Sayuri Hiro:** Gracias, y pues sí no le es fácil a Harry, además que él a su manera quiere a Tom y cambiar a Tom por Malfoy no es fácil más si Draco fue como fue en la infancia y adolescencia, pero aquí en este cap ves por donde van las cosas.

**Petita**: Muchas gracias por tus palabras, es bueno leer que consideres que mi historia es buena y bueno como puedes ver me inspiro en varias canciones para escribir estos caps, gracias.

**Audrey-Ludlow:** Gracias, muchas gracias por tus palabras, me sonrojo con lo que dices, trato de escribir lo mejor que puedo y que bueno que te guste, espero que este cap esté con la misma calidad que el anterior y bueno Join me in death me encanta, mi canción favorita de HIM.

**Esperanza-Kapranos:** Gracias, espero que te haya gustado este cap. La canción es preciosa, como dije antes es mi favorita de HIM y tienen más que son muy buenas. Si no me equivoco a ti te gusta Franz Ferdinand, tremenda banda, canciones muy buenas, pero no se prestan para el fic jeje.

**Ashuramalfoy:** HIM es de lo mejor, me encantan también. Bueno nuestros chicos tienen tremendo pastel emocional, tanto Harry como Draco, creo que entre ellos no es fácil una relación y mucho menos aceptar los sentimientos que ahora tienen él uno por él otro, siempre Harry ha sido el más lento y también se aplica a este fic, espero que te haya gustado este cap.

Un saludo, un abrazo y besos a todas, Muchísimas gracias por leer y por dejar review.


	11. Wicked Game

**Capitulo 11. Wicked Game**

Harry salió como una tromba del apartamento de Draco, se montó en su carro y emprendió la marcha hacia las afueras de Londres. En el camino la cabeza le daba vueltas, los besos y las caricias dadas en la noche todavía le quemaban la piel, el corazón le latía a mil por segundos, se dijo a si mismo que tenía que calmarse porque estaba seguro que poco faltaba para que le diera un infarto. Cuando llegó a Ramsgate ya eran las diez de la mañana, estacionó torpemente su carro, buscó en la guantera la llave del apartamento de playa y se dirigió rápidamente al edificio, sintió como si un hueco se le abriera en el corazón porque no vio alrededor el Bentley de Draco, sin embargo, entró.

El apartamento estaba vacío, no había signos de vida en él, entró al dormitorio y no pudo evitar soltar un doloroso suspiro, en el piso había unas cuantas revistas que tenían a Harry en la portada y en la pared donde Draco tenía sus fotos había pegada una donde salían él y el rubio posando sin duda en la fiesta de Emily Dock. Esa noche habían tomado fotos a diestra y siniestra. Harry se tiró en la cama derrotado viendo para el techo, se sentía miserable, pero no se podía dar por vencido, sacó de sus bolsillos el celular y llamó a Draco, era lo más lógico, lo primero que tenía que haber hecho, el teléfono repicó incontables veces, hasta que no supo cuantas veces le había dicho la maldita grabadora que "el teléfono se encontraba en un área fuera de cobertura". No se iba a dar por vencido, llamó a Elly y ésta le respondió que no tenía la menor idea de donde se encontraba Draco, pero que sabía que había salido del país y que lo más extraño es que había renunciado al trabajo y dejado a cargo a sus abogados para finiquitar la asociación. Esto último dejo a Harry con un nudo en la garganta.

El moreno seguía echado en la cama, estaba ausente, había perdido la noción del tiempo, silenciosas lágrimas corrían por su rostro. Draco se había marchado, no había desayunado y ya casi era la hora del almuerzo y no sentía hambre, Draco era lo único que estaba en su pensamiento. El celular le empezó a sonar, era Ginny.

-¿Qué paso?

-Harry ¿estas bien? Tienes tres horas de atraso, en el set te están esperando

-Ginny por favor- dijo en un sollozo

-Harry ¿Qué te pasa¿Dónde estas?- la pelirroja estaba alarmada

Pequeños sollozos que no querían salir era lo que se escuchaba al otro lado de la línea

-Harry, Harry¿Qué tienes¿Dónde estas?- preguntó ahora histérica la pelirroja

-Estoy…estoy en Ramsgate

-¿En Ramsgate¿Qué haces ahí¿Harry no estas herido verdad¿En donde en Ramsgate?

Después que Harry le dio la dirección, Ginny salió como alma que lleva el diablo para la costa, explicó rápidamente que se había presentado una emergencia, que ella avisaba cualquier cosa, pero que al parecer Harry había tenido una emergencia. El director y productor estaban que echaban chispas, pero en parte entendieron porque nunca habían visto a la asistente de James Black así de nerviosa.

La puerta estaba abierta, Ginny empujó nerviosa y conteniendo la respiración entró, nunca en su vida había escuchado a Harry de esa manera, vio el apartamento y le pareció lindo, llamó a Harry y nadie respondió, se aproximó pausadamente hasta lo que parecía ser el único cuarto del apartamento. El alma se le fue al piso, ahí estaba Harry, hecho un ovillo en la cama llorando desconsoladamente quien no se había percatado de la presencia de la pelirroja.

-Harry – llamó con un susurro y un nudo en la garganta –Harry

El moreno no reaccionaba. Se acercó a un costado de la cama y se sentó al lado de Harry, le acarició la cabeza y lo vio enternecedoramente a los ojos

-Harry, estoy aquí¿Qué pasó?

Harry se levantó poco a poco sólo para echarse en los brazos de Ginny y empezar a llorar como nunca lo había hecho en su vida. A la pelirroja se le partió el alma, tanto que no sabía lo que había pasado pero de igual manera empezó a llorar con Harry, era tanto el dolor que Harry profesaba en cada sollozó que a Ginny unas tímidas lágrimas le brotaban de los ojos. Su vista se posó en la pared de enfrente de la cama y casi de inmediato entendió todo. Draco estaba en las fotos, ese apartamento tenía que ser de Draco, era muy exquisito como para ser de Harry, de pronto su peso se fue hacia abajo, se había sentado encima de las revistas, sacó de debajo de su nalga unas cuantas y vio que todas tenían a Harry en la portada. Delicadamente apartó a Harry y se sentó en la cama con él, el moreno seguía llorando en su regazo. Una vez que pareció calmarse, le apartó algunos mechones de cabello de la frente, Harry la miraba con cierta vergüenza y los ojos completamente hinchados y rojos

-lo siento- dijo despacio, casi para si mismo

Ginny le sonrió

-no tienes por qué- acariciándole la frente tímidamente preguntó -¿Dónde estamos?

-en el apartamento de playa de Draco, gracias por venir

-¿me quieres contar que pasó?

Harry la miró unos segundos antes de contestar

-Draco se fue, se fue del país y no pudo escucharme decirle que también lo amaba, si…si se lo hubiera dicho antes tal vez no se hubiera marchado

Ginny se mordió la lengua, quería decirle que la culpa era de él por no haber sido sincero desde un principio con todos, que se lo había dicho, pero no era el momento, con su mirada lo animó a continuar

-anoche estuvimos juntos, hicimos el amor, me hizo el amor. Ginny es lo más maravilloso que me ha ocurrido, nunca pensé que esto que siento me lo hiciera sentir Draco, pero tuve muchas dudas y ahora lo perdí, lo perdí por mi estupidez, en la mañana pensé que estaba a mi lado y le dije que lo amaba, que iba a dejar a Tom, pero no estaba, se había marchado, lo perdí

-oh Harry, la verdad no sé que decirte – dijo mientras lo acunaba en sus brazos- pregúntale a Elly ella debe saber donde esta

-no, no sabe, ya la llame, vine para acá porque pensé que estaría aquí, pero no, no está, no sé a donde se fue, lo perdí

El celular de Harry volvió a sonar, la pantalla decía "Thomas", Harry negó con la cabeza, obvio que no quería contestar, Ginny agarró el celular

-hey Tom- dijo la pelirroja con una fingida voz de calmada

-Sí estoy con Harry, lo que pasa es que en estos momentos no puede pasar al teléfono, es que uno de mis hermanos, sabes tengo seis, tuvo un accidente en el negocio y tuve que salir corriendo, Harry me acompañó, en estos momentos está con mi hermano

Harry todavía se sorprendía de la capacidad que Ginny tenía para inventar mentiras en el momento apropiado

-No, nada grave, no te preocupes, pero está en la clínica por observación- Ginny miraba desconcertada a su amigo por todo lo que estaba inventando

-bueno, puedes venir si quieres- Harry miró alarmado a Ginny, ésta le dijo con la mano que se tranquilizara- pero es que no estamos en la ciudad, mi hermano vive en Copenhague y aquí es que estamos- después de una pausa- sí, agarramos el primer avión que salió, creo que estaremos de vuelta mañana, de todas formas le digo a Harry que te llame en cuanto salga, disculpa, es que todo fue tan rápido y me puse tan nerviosa que no dio tiempo de nada- Tom le dijo otra cosa – es que por eso mismo, Casper no podía venir y Harry vino conmigo, un beso Tom, hablamos

Ginny suspiró cuando colgó el teléfono, era la mentira más larga y más rápida que se había inventado en su vida

-¿En Dinamarca Ginny?

-¿Qué querías que le dijera? Que estamos en Ramsgate o cualquier otro lugar de Inglaterra, habría venido ahí mismo

-tienes razón

-Harry como le pase algo a alguno de mis hermanos por esto…

-yo no te dije que dijeras que algo les había pasado…Gracias

-de nada, sabes que por ti cualquier cosa, tengo hambre ¿quieres comer algo?- dijo acariciándole la frente, estaba caliente- Harry estas caliente, tienes fiebre

-no, no creo y tampoco quiero comer nada

-No te puedes poner así, así no podemos regresar hoy a Londres- ahora le tocó el cuello, estaba hirviendo- debes de estar encendido en fiebre, quédate aquí tranquilo, trata de dormir un poco

Harry asintió, estaba cansado, los ojos se le cerraban. La descarga emocional había sido demasiado

-duerme un poco, voy a llamar a Casper y al set

Casper llegó como a las tres horas, llevó comida y algunos medicamentos que Ginny le había pedido

-Hola preciosa- dijo saludándola con un tierno beso - ¿Cómo esta Harry?

Los dos se sentaron en la sala

-no muy bien, la fiebre no se le baja, es emocional, no sé que tanto le servirán esas medicinas que trajiste, todavía esta durmiendo, le estoy poniendo paños húmedos en la cabeza- terminó por decir dándole un mordisco a uno de los sándwiches que había llevado Casper

-Ginny ¿qué es todo esto¿qué le pasó?

-Casper te voy a contar una historia, pero por favor no me interrumpas- dijo con tristeza

Casper se la quedó viendo serio y la ánimo a empezar

-Harry, Draco y yo estudiamos juntos en la misma escuela, en Escocia, hace como unos diez años, demasiado tiempo que no estoy segura de hace cuanto fue. Yo iba un curso menos que ellos y conozco a Harry porque él era el mejor amigo de mi hermano, ya no lo es por una gran diferencia que tuvieron – se apresuró a decir la pelirroja antes de la interrumpieran – el asunto es que Harry era especial y lo sigue siendo para nuestra comunidad

Casper la interrogaba con los ojos, Ginny tomó aire, si iba a contar la historia tenía que contarla completa

-nosotros somos magos

-perdón- dijo el muchacho sin saber si había escuchado bien

-magos, magos y brujas, personas que hacemos magia de verdad, sé que te parece increíble, que no lo puedes creer, entiendo que no quieras saber nada de mi después de esto- dijo con cierto dolor impregnado en la voz- pero no es fácil decir esto

-ya va Ginny ¿tu estudiaste en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechiceria?

La cara de la pelirroja era un poema, los ojos se le abrieron como platos al escuchar la pregunta de su novio, estaba realmente asombrada y apunto de desmayarse

-¿Cómo sabes que se llama así, cómo sabes del colegio?

-porque tengo un primo que estudió allá

-¿y por que no me lo habías dicho?

-por la misma razón que tu, acaso me ibas a creer que tengo un primo que es mago y que hace cosas sorprendentes con una varita ¿no verdad?

-¿Cómo se llama tu primo?

-Henry Stanford

-aaah ya sé quien es, él estudió con Chang, iba en Ravenclaw, dos años por encima de mi y uno de Harry

Los dos se quedaron en silencio, la noticia había sido algo perturbadora.

-No te niego que no me gusta que me hayas ocultado que eras una bruja, después lo discutiremos- dijo Casper seriamente – pero creo que estábamos hablando de Harry

-Sí, disculpa- afirmó sonrojada – No sé si por tu primo sabrás que Harry era un chico especial, había parcialmente derrotado al mago más tenebroso de todos los tiempos cuando solo tenía un año

-¿Qué tiene que ver esto con Draco?- preguntó impaciente

-para que entiendas tienes que saber todo- le espeto molesta – el asunto es que Harry era famoso por eso, casi gozaba de la misma celebridad de ahora y era el centro de atención cuando llegó al colegio. Draco es hijo de una de las familias más aristócratas en el mundo de los magos, con un apellido de renombre y dinero en abundancia…

Ginny siguió hablando, contó todo, desde la acérrima enemistad y rivalidad que se estableció en los dos, las cosas que le hacia el rubio al moreno y viceversa, el motivo por el cual los dos se habían desterrado por propia voluntad del mundo mágico, por qué su hermano dejo la amistad con Harry, la tormentosa relación que llevaban Harry y Draco desde que se habían encontrado en el mundo muggle y hasta la mentira que le había dicho a Tom.

Casper estaba con la boca seca, no cabía de su asombro. Ahora entendía exactamente qué era lo que estaba pasando

-entiendo perfectamente si a partir de ahora no quieres que no sigamos viendo

-no seas tonta cariño, comprendo perfectamente por qué me ocultaste que eras una bruja, no es fácil entender para alguien que no sabe, pero espero que no me estés ocultando nada más- terminó por decir muy serio

-no, no lo estoy haciendo

Casper atrajo a Ginny hacia a sí y le dio un suave beso en los labios, el momento fue interrumpido por Harry ya que al parecer estaba delirando

-iré a ver a Harry- dijo separándose

-yo te acompaño

Los dos fueron hasta el dormitorio, la visión que los dos vieron les partió el corazón. Harry tenía los ojos cerrados, pero unas lágrimas corrían por su rostro y sollozaba tratando de que no se notara su desasosiego.

-Harry por favor basta- dijo Ginny sentándose a su lado –aquí esta Casper, trajo comida, vamos a comer algo

El moreno estaba inerte en la cama, como si no hubiera escuchado a Ginny

-Harry por favor, no puedes seguir así, estas empapado de sudor por la fiebre, te vas a poner más débil

-sabes Ginny, la vida pareciera que me odia, siempre pierdo a las personas que amo, si no me las arrebata, las destierro yo mismo ¿no es curioso?

-no es verdad, me tienes a mi, a los gemelos, hay más gente que te ama- la pelirroja no se atrevía a pronunciar el nombre de Tom- Casper, nosotros todavía estamos a tu lado y lo seguiremos, vamos a cambiarte esta ropa y a comer algo, te sentirás mejor

-¿mejor para qué?- dijo amargado

-para buscar y encontrar a Draco – intervino Casper

Harry se daba cuenta por primera vez que el novio de su amiga estaba ahí

-lo siento Harry, pero lo llamé y le conté lo que paso

-esta bien, Casper es mi amigo- dijo el moreno retirándose de la cara las lágrimas que tenía

-¿crees que podamos encontrar a Draco?- preguntó el moreno con un asomo de esperanza

-creo que podemos intentarlo- respondió Casper

Después de pasar una noche en vigilia, donde prácticamente habían obligado a comer algo a Harry y de hacerle razonar que ya estaba bueno de compadecerse de si mismo, los tres habían podido dormir un poco en la madrugada.

En la mañana siguiente, cuando los tres estaban listos para partir a la ciudad, Ginny se sorprendió por lo demacrado que se veía Harry, la ropa arrugada, las ojeras que se notaban a distancia, el pelo más desastroso que nunca, se podía decir que no era uno de los mejores días de su amigo. Casper se fue en su carro, la pelirroja acompañó a Harry en el suyo, los dos llegaron al apartamento de Harry en Londres y contaron con el tiempo justo para ducharse y salir disparados al set.

En el set la situación no era muy agradable, a pesar de que Harry estaba actuando con mucho profesionalismo las tomas las tenían que repetir hasta cuatro veces debido a que el Gryffindor no parecía concentrarse bien en lo que hacia por más de que lo intentaba. En el camerino Harry estaba ausente y ensimismado en si mismo, realmente había sido un duro golpe el hecho de que Draco se fuera.

Cuando Harry llegó a su apartamento su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando vio que Thomas lo esperaba sentado en la sala

-hola amor!

-hey Tom- dijo Harry entre sorprendido y cansado

Thomas se paró y se dirigió hacia donde su novio, acercó sus labios y le dio un beso

-¿Cómo sigue el hermano de Ginny?

Harry se descolocó aún más ante semejante pregunta

-bien… no fue algo muy grave, pero hay que tener cuidado- dijo Harry cambiando el primer semblante por uno de confianza y seguridad, por algo era actor

-preparé algo para cenar, ponte cómodo mientras sirvo

-Tom- llamó Harry apoyándose en el mesón de la cocina

-dime- dijo colocando unos platos en el mesón

-tenemos que hablar

Thomas lo miró por unos segundos en silencio anticipando en la mirada de Harry lo que éste tenía que decirle

-tu me dirás- dijo apoyándose de la misma manera en que Harry lo estaba haciendo en el mesón

-Thomas, yo… yo te quiero muchísimo, no tienes idea, pero creo que es mejor que dejemos nuestra relación hasta aquí

-más tarde que temprano me lo esperaba- dijo el castaño fríamente – lo que no sé es por qué te tardaste tanto en hacerlo

Harry se sorprendió por tan arrolladora respuesta

-porque, aunque no lo creas, yo te quiero y esto ha sido una decisión difícil

-¿es por Draco verdad?

El moreno no dejo traslucir la angustia que lo agobiaba, pero algo en él se descompuso al escuchar el nombre del rubio

-no, no es por él… es por mí

Thomas lo miraba con mucho escrutinio a los ojos para ver si Harry le decía la verdad, al fin y al cabo era actor y sabía como manejar las emociones a su antojo

-bueno Harry- dijo finalmente después de un incomodo silencio – si esa es tu decisión te la respeto, aunque no este de acuerdo con ella

Se limpio las manos, caminó hacia la sala agarró su chaqueta y se encaminó a la puerta

-en el horno está la comida- dijo volteándose por última vez y viendo a Harry

-Thomas

-¿Qué?- dijo este deteniéndose frente a la puerta

-no quiero que terminemos así

-¿más o menos cómo quieres que terminemos Harry?- dijo con dolor devolviéndose a la cocina- yo… la verdad no entiendo

-es que… yo te quiero Tom, pero en estos momentos no puedo estar contigo, ni con nadie, tengo que aclarar muchas cosas…estoy tan confundido- dijo con las lagrimas escapándosele de los ojos – sé lo que quiero pero no lo puedo tener, tengo lo que quiero y necesito pero a la vez no puedo estar conforme… estoy hecho un desastre, soy un desastre- terminó por decir desmoronándose en el piso

Al castaño se le encogió el corazón, el amaba a Harry y no podía verlo en ese estado. Sí, el sabía que su pareja era muy reservada y a veces hasta complejo, pero esto lo estaba superando con creces, sencillamente no entendía el comportamiento de Harry. A primera vista pensó que era por Draco, pero no tenía razón en cierto sentido, el sabía que el rubio se había marchado de Inglaterra, mas no sabía a donde y era como ilógico que Harry quisiera terminar con él cuando el otro se había marchado. Claro que esto lo pensaba porque no sabía lo que había ocurrido entre Draco y Harry hace dos noches y lo que había pasado Harry en Ramsgate.

Se arrodilló junto él y pasó sus brazos por el cuello de Harry, atrayéndolo hacia sí, el moreno comenzó a sollozar, no lo podía evitar, era un dolor tan profundo el que sentía que era inevitable no poder demostrarlo, por más que quisiera evitarlo. Tom le daba suaves besos en la cabeza, como si estuviera calmando a un niño pequeño, el cual se acaba de raspar la rodilla. Lentamente le levantó la cabeza, los ojos esmeralda se encontraron con los celestes, poco a poco Tom se fue acercando cuidadosamente a los labios de Harry, posó sus labios en los del moreno dando un casto beso al cual el ojiverde no se separó, lo que animó al castaño a profundizarlo.

-Te amo Harry- dijo Tom cuando se terminaron de besar – creo que podemos darnos un tiempo, podemos darnos un tiempo, aclara todas tus dudas y si después que lo hagas estas seguro que no sientes nada por mi, que no soy lo que quieres a tu lado, entonces terminamos, pero no me apartes definitivamente de tu lado en estos momentos en que estas confundido y que no sabes realmente lo que quieres.

Harry escuchaba atentamente las palabras de Tom, él si estaba seguro en lo que quería, el quería a Draco, pero no estaba seguro de lo que quería con Tom. Thomas para Harry era la seguridad, la estabilidad, la confianza, el amor en su manera más recatada. No había pasión, los besos de Thomas agradaban, pero no quemaban, las caricias eran bien recibidas, pero no ardían, era una relación que era tibia, pero no caliente. La razón a Harry le decía que estaba con el hombre correcto, pero su corazón se empeñaba en cierto rubio con los ojos de acero, un hombre que no estaba.

-Thomas no sé que decirte, temo lastimarte más de lo que lo estoy haciendo, temo no estar tomando las decisiones correctas- dijo el moreno apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de su novio

-vamos a darnos un tiempo Harry, aclara todas las dudas que tengas, espanta a los demonios que te atormentan, si después de eso crees que podemos estar juntos… volvemos

Harry lo observó por unos momentos antes de darle una respuesta.

El invierno le dio paso a la primavera, la primavera le dio paso al verano, el verano le dio el paso al otoño y el otoño al invierno. Había pasado un año desde que la vida de Harry Potter dio un vuelco de trescientos sesenta grados al encontrarse nuevamente con su antiguo rival del colegio, aquella tarde en la que fue introducido por Casper, bajo en el nombre de James Black, en la oficina de éste. No podía quejarse, ahora en realidad era un actor que había conocido la fama internacional y el reconocimiento por su talento, aunque era de esas celebridades extrañas que una vez obtenido el éxito reniegan de la fama y de lo que esta implica.

La verdad era que después de aquella tormentosa relación que había tenido con Draco algo en él se había roto para siempre. Ahora, después de un año, se daba cuenta que a lo largo de su vida sólo había amado al rubio, porque era éste quien le había hecho sentir miles de cosas inimaginables, tan placenteras y distintas a la vez, quien le había hecho tocar la gloria en sus brazos y al mismo tiempo arrebatársela como sólo él sabía hacerlo y la verdad es que esa había sido siempre la historia de Harry y Draco, la de ver quien pega primero y quien da mas duro, quien ocasiona más dolor… hasta en el amor.

El tiempo dio paso a la resignación y es verdad lo que dicen de que cura las heridas. Harry, Casper y Ginny se cansaron de buscar alguna señal del rubio, tenían miles de contactos en el mundo, uno era actor, el otro agente y la última asistente, así que se movían en el mundo del espectáculo como peces en el agua, mas ninguna señal de Draco habían encontrado. A los seis meses de una infructuosa búsqueda se dieron por vencidos, tal parece que era Draco quien no quería ser encontrado. Al terminar ese periodo Harry volvió con Thomas, se habían dado un tiempo, tal y como se lo había propuesto el castaño, la realidad era que Thomas nunca estuvo muy apartado de Harry, en esos seis meses de descanso ni el uno, ni el otro vio a nadie más, se mantenían fieles a ellos y ocasionalmente tenían relaciones. Para esa época Harry llegó a la conclusión de que el amor era lo que le ofrecía y sentía por Tom, no aquella desenfrenada pasión por el rubio, se convenció de eso, así era todo más fácil. Ahora los dos vivían juntos y llevaban una estable relación, aunque a veces la fuerza de voluntad decaía y la intensidad de los recuerdos golpeaban a Harry, quien inconscientemente penaba de amor.

- Amor ¿ya hiciste la maleta?- preguntó Tom desde la puerta del dormitorio

-sí, lindo, ya esta todo listo – contestó Harry dándole un tierno beso en los labios

-Harry, te lo juro que no entiendo como es que van a empezar una filmación en Finlandia en esta época, sólo hay sol casi dos horas al día o sino no hay

-bueno, creo que precisamente es eso, la mayoría de las escenas son de noche y se necesitan esos exteriores, así que podemos trabajar todo el día sin contar con el cambio de luz

-me vas a hacer falta este mes- dijo Tom tomándolo por la cintura

-tu a mi también

A la mañana siguiente Harry caminaba por los pasillos de Heatrow, esperando a que el vuelo 860 de las aerolíneas inglesas con destino a Helsinki hiciera su llamado a abordar, los paparazzi lo perseguían y por un instante a Harry le paso por la cabeza el que su vida cambiara en este sentido, era algo molesto, lo que no sabía era que estaba a punto de cambiar, pero de otra manera…

* * *

**Respuesta a Reviews**

**Lady Une Barton:** Un pelín malvada sí jejeje, espero no haber tardado con este cap. Y que te haya gustado, quizás no pasa nada interesante pero era necesario para el desarrollo de la historia, gracias.

**Sandy0329:** Pienso lo mismo que tu, deberían ser felices, veremos si algún día lo son. Gracias por tu review.

**BGM DAgak**: Creo que con este cap puedes intuir a donde se ha ido Draco, espero que te haya gustado, gracias.

**Gata89:** No sé si Draco volverá pero te aseguro que se volverán ver, gracias por tu review.

**Snuffles girl:** Piensas igual que yo, a veces creo que mi historia es muy común, pero espero que te este gustando y que te haya gustado este capitulo. Este cap esta inspirado en la canción Wicked Game de Chris Isaac, pero la escuche con el cover que hizo HIM, así que de alguna manera u otra vuelve a estar presente esa excelente banda en mi fic. Un abrazo.

**Petita:** A mi me dejas sin palabras con tu review, de verdad que para mi es muy emocionante y gratificante que pienses así de cómo escribo, espero que este cap no te haya defraudado y bueno aquí puedes ver lo complejo que es Thomas, es un personaje que tiene muchos matices y aunque no lo creas se me hace muy difícil escribirlo porque él agarro vida propia, de verdad muchas gracias por tu review. Un abrazo.

**UglyKitti:** Hola, creo que con este cap puedes adivinar donde esta Draco, ya sabrás en el próximo cap que fue de su vida en ese año y que ha estado haciendo. Gracias por tus palabras.

**Haruko:** Si, Harry es un poco lento, pero que se le va a hacer, así es él jeje, espero que te haya gustado este cap, un saludo.

**K.Oracle:** Bueno nunca es tarde, lo importante es que hayas dejado ese review y de alguna manera me alegra saber que el cap te llegó eso quiere decir que esta bien escrito. Muchas gracias por tus palabras, la verdad que me sonrojo cuando leo de que mi fic es sublime y brillante, creo que es un buen fic, pero no hasta ese punto, muchas gracias por creer que es así, espero que este cap no te haya decepcionado. Saludos.

**Audrey-Ludlow:** Muchísimas gracias por tu review, me gusta que te guste el fic, y bueno creo que en este cap enredé un poco más las cosas. Por supuesto que es una pena que Draco no haya escuchado a Harry, pero espero que pronto lo haga. Espero que este cap te haya gustado, a mi la verdad me ha parecido más o menos, pero era necesario para la historia. Gracias por leer la historia, un abrazo.

**Cristhie:** Hola, la verdad no sé si falta poco, aunque creo que sí, mas no estoy segura de cuantos capítulos más, pueden ser dos, como tres más, aunque no creo que de ahí pase, pero quien sabe. Muchas gracias y espero que te haya gustado este cap, lo de hacerlo melancólico lo hago sin intención, así es que me salen jeje. Un abrazo.

**Dark Light girl anna**: Gracias, aquí esta otro cap más, espero que te haya gustado.

Muchas gracias a todos los que leen esta historia, espero que les haya gustado este cap, si así dejen review y si no también jeje un abrazo a todas.


	12. And love said no

**Capitulo 12. And love said no**

Finlandia. Tierra de los bosques y de los mil lagos. Quizás uno de los pocos lugares comentados en el mundo, pero uno de los países más desarrollados y con mejor calidad de vida. Sus habitantes viven en armonía con la naturaleza y de esa manera se puede ver un gran verdor hasta en las ciudades más desarrolladas, sin embargo, en invierno no era así. Cuando Harry salió del aeropuerto se sorprendió del impresionante frío que hacia, era algo que calaba en los huesos, jamás en su país había sentido semejante temperatura y mucho menos ver el impactante blanco del que estaban cubierto árboles, edificios, bancos, parecía algo sacado de un cuento de navidad, con razón decían que Finlandia era el país natal de Papá Noel.

Ginny se sentó al lado de Harry en el carro que los transportaba al hotel, los dos iban maravillados con la blancura del paisaje y muy sorprendidos porque eran las doce del mediodía y parecía como si fuesen las cinco de la tarde cuando el sol se está ocultando. Helsinki es una ciudad costera, así que a medida que recorrían el trayecto podían ver los puertos y la poca actividad que se desarrollaba en el exterior. En invierno, toda o la mayoría de la actividad laboral se desarrolla en oficinas, el crudo clima impide estar mucho en el exterior, aunque las miles de luces encendidas en edificios y la gente caminando con sus largos y espesos abrigos de invierno hacia parecer que se estaba en navidad, aunque ésta ya había pasado, pues el mes que corría era enero.

Al llegar al hotel parte del equipo de producción de la nueva película estaba en él, en realidad sólo estaban esperando por las actores y el director para empezar a filmar. Harry era uno de los últimos que hacia su aparición (llegó tres días antes de la fecha pautada), Después de hablar con el jefe de producción y entregarle el cronograma a Ginny hicieron su camino a sus respectivas habitaciones, desempacaron y con las mismas se reunieron para recorrer la ciudad.

Harry y Ginny estaban fascinados, el tiempo parecía estar detenido, no entendían cómo los finlandeses lo tenían, para ellos parecía ser siempre las cinco de la tarde, a pesar de que era mediodía y lo entendieron cuando sus estómagos rugieron por comida. Se sentían desconcertados en la ciudad, el idioma era diferente, el frío era desquiciante y se sorprendían de ver a la gente como si nada, caminando como si fuera un día de verano. La ciudad era realmente bella a pesar de estar a oscuras y toda cubierta de blanco. Entraron a un restaurante a comer y pasaron una velada agradable.

Los días fueron corriendo y la filmación había empezado. En su tiempo libre recorrían la ciudad, o más bien se la pasaban metidos en calientes centros comerciales, donde la gente lo reconocía (mas no se le acercaba, los finlandeses son muy respetuosos) debido a que su película de época ya había salido y lo había catapultado a una fama y reconocimiento increíble. Al llegar la noche compartían con los demás miembros del equipo ya sea en el hotel o en algún lugar de la ciudad. Sentados en el restaurante del hotel, Pamela Clark, actriz de reparto, se les acercó.

-Hey chicos ¿Qué tienen planeado para esta noche?

-la verdad que nada- respondió afablemente la pelirroja

-conseguí entradas para un concierto ¿les gustaría ir?- preguntó sentándose a la mesa

-¿de qué música?- preguntó Harry – si es electrónica no cuentes conmigo

-no, no es, unas bandas de rock van a estar tocando en el puerto de la ciudad

-¿con este frío? Realmente no creo que lo resista- dijo Ginny

-Creo que ninguno de la producción los resiste, por eso nadie ha querido ir conmigo- sonrió Pamela – Pero si vamos bien abrigados no creo que haya problema, además hoy no hace tanto frío

- ya te estas volviendo finlandesa, estoy segura que para ellos esto no es frío, pero cuatro grados bajo cero, lo es para nosotros – dijo Harry –aunque como bien dices, podemos abrigarnos bien, la verdad es que me estoy volviendo loco encerrado en este hotel

-sí, y lo mejor es que aquí podemos salir a nuestras anchas, no hay ningún paparazzi que nos este persiguiendo, empieza a las siete, no es muy tarde, podemos ir y estar bien mañana, podemos salir a las seis- dijo Pamela

-cinco, seis, siete, ocho, la verdad es que aquí no es mucho la diferencia en cuanto a la noche del día, yo me apunto- exclamo Ginny

-si no hay más remedio- dijo Harry mirando a Ginny – dale, nos encontramos aquí a las seis en punto

Pamela les sonrió y se paró de la mesa, dejándolos a ellos dos solos.

El taxi los dejo en el centro de la ciudad, donde se podía ver a una gran cantidad de personas muy bien abrigadas, al final del puerto se podía divisar una tarima, donde supuso Harry era donde se montarían los cantantes. Supuestamente, les explicaba Pamela, este concierto era para despedir al invierno. Se entusiasmaron mucho al ver en el cartel que algunas bandas británicas tocarían en el.

-no me dijiste que Casper estaba aquí- le dijo Harry a Ginny mientras caminaban entre las personas

-es que el no está aquí, si así fuera te lo hubiera dicho hace años. Estas bandas las manejar Jared. Jared Dagnall

-mmmm – murmuro Harry encogiéndose de hombros, había escuchado hablar de Jared, mas no sabía quien era exactamente, sólo que era la pareja oficial de Damon McLugon.

Pamela, Harry y Ginny se acomodaron en buen lugar, ni muy lejos, ni muy cerca de la tarima, una zona vip, la cual estaba cerca del backstage de donde salían los artistas, se podía ver muy bien quien salía y quien entraba. El concierto tenía rato de haber empezado. La verdad era que se la estaban pasando demasiado bien y al mover el cuerpo con el ritmo de la música lo menos que preocupaba era el calor. Se les hacia gracioso cuando salía alguna banda finlandesa y hablaba en ese endemoniando idioma que para ellos no tenía ni pies ni cabezas. De repente se escucharon muchos gritos y mucha algarabía, lo único que Harry pudo distinguir de las palabras que decía el animador fue el nombre de la banda y un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo, y estaba absolutamente seguro que no era por el clima.

-¿estas bien?- le preguntó Ginny poniéndole una mano en el hombro, mientras se escuchaba la seductora voz de Vallo por encima de ellos

-si- fue la escueta respuesta del moreno, quien se sintió repentinamente muy vulnerable, repentinamente se sentó. Esa voz, esa música, esa banda le recordaban ferozmente a Draco. La pelirroja parada miraba de reojo a su amigo, Pamela ni se inmutaba del súbito cambio de humor de su compañero.

Unos metros más allá a cierto rubio le pasaba exactamente lo mismo…

Tal como si lo hubiesen estado esperando las notas de una conocida canción empezaron a sonar. Harry sintió como si un hueco en el corazón acabará de abrírsele, igualmente a Draco. De una manera u otra esa era la canción de los dos. Tal vez esa era la triste realidad de sus vidas, quizás ellos sólo podían estar juntos en la muerte, si es que después de la muerte existía algo. Los dos pensaron lo mismo. Los recuerdos golpeaban sus cabezas y corazones al tiempo que transcurría la canción, ese había sido un momento mágico, aquel día en Davilish, donde los dos sin ninguna palabra se habían profesado su amor, al ritmo de aquella canción, donde sólo bastó estar los dos juntos, moviéndose rítmicamente al compás de la música y mirándose fijamente.

Harry se paró de su asiento, estaba aturdido, con la garganta seca y se podía ver la lucha que mantenía con sus ojos para no dejar escapar las lágrimas que clamaban por salir.

-Harry- dijo Ginny

-Tranquila, sólo voy a tomar algo- caminó y se fue hacia uno de los puestos de bebida.

En éste el moreno se bebió de un sorbo el trago que pidió, vodka con limón, de alguna manera lo reconfortó, se quedó observando a la multitud que se encontraba delante de él y el corazón ahora sí se le paró de verdad. Entre una cantidad de personas distinguió la figura que tantas veces le había quitado el sueño. Cerró los ojos varias veces como tratando de comprobar si era verdad, pensó que no había sido el trago –era el primero que se tomaba- el hombre estaba de espaldas, pero era su altura, su espalda, su porte, aunque se veía un poco más grueso debido al abrigo que traía puesto, su cabello, inmaculadamente rubio tal como lo recordaba. Lo había buscado tanto y no lo había encontrado y ahora estaba ahí enfrente de él. Harry se acercó.

-Draco- llamó tocándolo con la punta de los dedos por la espalda

El rubio se volteó

Harry, quien había contenido la respiración, soltó el aire como si se hubiera quitado un peso de encima. No era él, no era Draco, sino un hombre que se le parecía mucho y el cual miraba con cierta sorpresa a Harry.

-lo siento, te confundí con alguien- dijo sorprendido

-tranquilo, no se preocupe- dijo el rubio machacando su inglés

Harry dio la vuelta para irse, pero el hombre lo llamó

-espere

-¿si?- preguntó el moreno turbado

-¿tu no eres James Black?

-sí, soy yo

-¿Me podrías dar un autógrafo? Mi novia no me lo va a creer

-sí..si no hay ningún problema

El hombre rebuscó en sus bolsillos y sacó pedazo de papel, el cual Harry procedió a firmar. El no era de los que daba autógrafos muy fácilmente, pero debido al error, creyó que era lo menos que podía hacer. Al terminar sacudió su cabeza y dijo que iba a parar en loco. La verdad era que en Finlandia cualquiera podía confundir a alguien con Draco. Ese pensamiento lo había tenido desde que recorrió por primera vez las calles, la mayoría de los hombres tenían las características del rubio, facciones finas, miradas gélidas y la mayoría eran rubios, así como las mujeres. Para sus adentros, había pensado en uno de esos recorridos, que Draco tenía que tener ascendencia escandinava, algún tipo de sangre vikinga recorriendo sus venas y no estaba equivocado, la abuela de Draco, madre de Lucius, había sido una bruja sueca.

Una tras otra las canciones de Him sonaban, y no hacían a Harry más que recodarle la presencia del rubio, casi todas las letras eran un reflejo de lo que había sido su relación. Cuando regreso al lado de Ginny estaba palido.

-Harry ¿te encuentras bien?- preguntó la pelirroja

-sí, un poco perturbado, pero estoy bien no te preocupes

-si quieres nos vamos- dijo la menor de los Weasley

-no, tranquila Ginny, estoy bien, no te preocupes

La pelirroja hizo que le creyó, pero sabía perfectamente que la música de esa banda alteraba de una manera singular a Harry. De haber sabido que tocarían hubiera hecho todo lo posible por no ir a ese concierto, pero para adivino Dios.

Draco había estado escuchando con cierta emoción la canción, siempre le pasaba cada vez que la escuchaba, no lo podía evitar, era una de las pocas cosas que lo ponían sentimental.

Tenía casi seis meses viviendo en aquel país. Al salir de Londres decidió que iría a Sydney, quería poner la suficiente distancia entre Inglaterra, lo que le recordara a Harry y él, por eso su primera opción fue la maravillosa Australia. En ella conocía a pocas personas debido a su trabajo, aunque no se acercó a ellas, irían rápidamente con el chisme a Elly y por lo tanto lo sabría todo Londres. Sólo a sus amistades más cercanas les indicó que no dijeran nada de donde se encontraba, les había explicado que estaba pasando por un momento difícil y más que nada lo que quería era un poco de privacidad. En los dos primeros meses en Australia se le hizo difícil. Los últimos acontecimientos estaban muy frescos en su memoria. Se sentía perdido, de cierta manera idiota por sucumbir tan fácil al amor y sobretodo por sucumbir ante Harry Potter. No estaba confundido, había aceptado lo que sentía y por ende las consecuencias. Tampoco estaba arrepentido de la decisión que había tomado, era lo correcto y lo mejor para él, tenía que empezar a olvidar y ese se convirtió en su más firme y claro propósito.

Sus días en Sydney transcurrieron normalmente, vivía despreocupadamente, con el único que se comunicaba era con Jared y éste le había informado que Casper Lampard estaba averiguando acerca de él, Draco le pidió que por nada del mundo le diera alguna información. Había tomado una decisión y en ella había decidido olvidar a Potter. Las playas y olas de Sydney se convirtieron en su único interés, aprendió a surfear casi tan bien como volaba y se la pasaba muy bien en las calidas playas, la vida nocturna era envidiable y como no tenía que trabajar su vida era hasta más cómoda de la que gozó en Inglaterra, sin embargo, algo faltaba, algo pasaba que no hacia que se sintiera del todo satisfecho.

Abandonó Australia de la misma manera en que llegó, sin ruido y con el mismo vacío. Sintió que debía explorar el mundo e ir a lugares a los cuales jamás había ido, por eso se dirigió a Samoa, Micronesia, cantidad de islas que quedaban en el pacífico y las cuales nunca había visitado. En esos viajes se encontró a si mismo, viendo las culturas, costumbres de aquellas personas del pacífico, sin periódicos y revistas que lo atormentaran, lo que creía imposible sucedió y se encontró sonriéndole nuevamente a la vida, dejando el dolor y la angustia detrás de sí. Un día mientras se encontraba en las Islas Salomón se dio cuenta de que nunca podría sacar a Harry de su vida, desde siempre había estado, desde antes de que lo conociera, desde antes de que lo odiara, desde antes de que lo volviera a encontrar y desde antes de que lo empezara a amar. Así iba a ser siempre, Harry perpetuamente en su corazón, mas no en sus pensamientos. Fue justo en ese momento, mientras miraba un lindo y bucólico atardecer, con el agua tocándole sus piernas y la arena blanca entre sus dedos, donde se dio cuenta que las heridas iban sanando poco a poco y que sí se podía recuperar.

Cuando recorrió todas las islas por recorrer, de experimentar todos los deportes acuáticos posibles y de darle otra oportunidad a él y a su vida se regreso a Europa. Inglaterra todavía era algo delicado, se había sanado del mal de amor, pero no creía poder enfrentarlo. Decidió que lo mejor era ir a donde había pasado momentos felices de su infancia. Suecia.

La casa de los Malfoy en Suecia, quedaba a tan sólo unos minutos de Estocolmo. Draco era un enamorado de esa ciudad, hablaba perfectamente sueco y se sentía como un ciudadano más. Su casa era una de las más grandes en el lugar donde quedaba, con impresionantes vistas de una vasta naturaleza que parecía extenderse más allá de los límites. Realmente era feliz en Estocolmo, visitaba museos a diestra y siniestra –los mismos que había recorrido estando pequeño- recorría las callecitas, se amoldaba perfectamente a aquella idiosincrasia tan conocida para él.

Por supuesto que no estaba desconectado de los medios y mucho menos de lo que hacia Harry Potter o en este caso James Black. Justo al segundo día en Estocolmo se encontró con una valla que promocionaba la película de época de Harry y en las revistas salía una que otra vez alguna información del Gryffindor, aunque siempre en el plano profesional. Los pocos amigos que había hecho al parecer les encantaba Harry, les parecía demasiado bello y talentoso y lo mejor es que era un gay declarado. Draco jamás dijo ante ellos la relación tanta laboral como profesional que tuvo alguna vez con aquel actor.

Acostumbrado a estar viajando y cansado de sus nuevos amigos, a las semanas se aburrió de estar en Estocolmo por más feliz que se sintiera y emprendió un nuevo viaje esta vez por toda escandinavia. Recorrió parte de Suecia, las Islas Faroe; Noruega, haciendo una parada en Oslo y otra en Bergen, deleitándose con los Fiordos Noruegos, los cuales había visitado en la adolescencia y por eso terminó en Finlandia y lo que más le gustó de Finlandia, y en especial de Helsinki era que no estaban pendientes de las celebridades, solamente de las que producían ellos y sólo en lo profesional y una vez más los pocos amigos que hizo no estaban tan pendientes de la farándula sino de la formula 1, lo cual fue un alivio para él, por eso y otras razones se estableció en Helsinki.

En Helsinki vivía en una casa, no era grande sino más bien modesta, se encontraba en una buena zona, muy cerca de un lago y esa combinación perfecta de ciudad con naturaleza hizo que amara a la ciudad –aparte de que el otro idioma principal en el país era el sueco- sin embargo, el puerto y la casi constante penumbra en que encontró la ciudad le hacían recordar a Londres, tal vez fue por eso que se estableció allí. Vivía de su dinero y era tan abundante y las inversiones que había hecho en un pasado le daban tanto en un mes que era suficiente, aunque de alguna u otra manera estaba cansándose de no hacer nada. Llevaba seis meses en Helsinki y estaba tan bien consigo mismo que empezó a coquetear y eventualmente tener una relación con un guapo finlandés, no duro mucho, aquel finlandés no era Harry. Desde entonces se dio cuenta que era casi imposible tratar de llevar una relación en serio y volvió el antiguo Draco, aquel que no se comprometía con nadie.

Jared se encontraba en el backstage viendo como tocaba Him, giró su cabeza al área vip y por poco no se quiebra el cuello al volverla a girar cuando se percató de que James Black estaba entre los asistentes, agarró su celular y llamó inmediatamente a Draco.

-Draco ¿estas en el concierto?- preguntó, aunque no se escuchabamuy bien

-¿Qué¿Qué dices? No te escucho- gritaba el rubio al otro lado de la línea

-Qué si estas en el concierto!- gritó una vez más

-claro, claro que estoy, muchas gracias por los pases vip- terminó de decir sarcásticamente

-no es mi culpa que hayas llegado con una hora de retraso, tal parece que se te ha olvidado la puntualidad, eso es algo que no se perdona en un inglés

-llegue puntual, el problema es que no sabes donde estas parado en esta ciudad y por eso me toca calarme el concierto y ver del tamaño de hormi…

-Draco!- lo interrumpió exasperado el castaño

-¿Qué?

-James Black esta aquí- dijo sin ningún preámbulo

-eso lo sé, por qué crees que no me he acercado al norte de la ciudad, ahí es donde se esta quedando con la producción

-por supuesto que esta aquí en Helsinki, lo que digo es que esta aquí en el concierto, lo estoy viendo, esta sentado en la zona vip

El mundo para Draco dejo de girar en cuanto escuchó las últimas palabras proferidas por Jared, sabía que estaba en la misma ciudad, pero no sabía que estuviera tan cerca, sintió una ligero vacío en el estomago, realmente no sabía que hacer. Cuando se enteró de que el Gryffindor estaría en la ciudad por su mente no paso acercarse a donde pudiera estar, sencillamente no quería verlo, era un capitulo que estaba cerrado en su vida, pero ahora tenía una oportunidad, se encontraban a sólo metros y realmente no sabía que hacer

-¿vas a venir?- preguntó Jared medio histérico

-no sé, la verdad no sé

-como quieras, sólo pensé que te debería de avisar

-gracias

-no hay de que, yo pienso que…

Y Jared se encontró hablando solo ya que Draco había colgado.

Harry lo pensó mejor y justo después que terminó de tocar Him le dijo a Ginny que él se regresaba al hotel. Draco pareció haber salido de su estado de shock y emprendió la marcha hacia la zona vip, pasaba entre las personas no viendo para ningún lado y empujando sin querer a uno que otro, para cuando llegó a la zona vip, miró para todos lados y no encontró a Harry, aunque divisó una melena roja que sobresalía de un gorro y a Pamela Clark. Harry no estaba, se quedó parado unos momentos esperando a que Harry apareciera por algún lado y no lo vio, llamó a Jared y éste le informó que Harry se había marchado, que había visto como se despedía de Ginny y Pamela.

Harry estaba en las afueras del puerto, esperando a que un taxi lo recogiera y lo llevara al hotel, por alguna extraña razón no había entrado a ninguno, había dejado pasar a unos cuantos, sentía como si no debería marcharse en esos momentos del puerto, no sabía por qué, sólo sabía que no debía de moverse, dudo unos minutos, pensando si se debería de devolver con Ginny, no mejor se iba, algo no estaba bien con él, necesitaba descansar, en cuanto pasara el próximo taxi lo agarraría y se iría al hotel.

Draco se quedó unos minutos parado, en medio de la multitud y un poco derrotado decidió que lo mejor era irse, si Harry había estado y no lo había podido encontrar era porque seguramente el destino no quería que se encontrara con él, quizás las cosas eran mejor así, caminó hacia las afueras del puerto y mientras centenares de personas caminaban por las calles, lo vio.

Harry había parado a un taxi, abrió la puerta y justo cuando se iba a montar escuchó aquella voz, inconfundible y clara, que arrastraba de un modo particular las palabras

-Potter!

A Harry el corazón literalmente se le heló….

* * *

**Respuesta a los reviews**: Como siempre muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios. **Haruko FLCL**: Esta muy bueno eso de Tom un manipulador, no lo había visto de esa manera, pero eso es lo que es el chico, aunque muy a su manera él quiere a Harry. **Gata89**: yo no diría que esta todavía resuelto, faltan algunas cositas y espero que se resuelvan pronto. **Diabolik**: espero que este cap te haya parecido súper también. **Snuffles girl**: para mi es un encantó que te siga gustando mi fic, eres una de mis lectoras fieles y te lo agradezco mucho, este cap lo titulo gracias a la canción que me mencionaste. **Alejandra:** Digamos que ellos no utilizan mucho la magia en este fic, pero como leíste ya esta parte se resolvió. **Yess:** Hay gente que no le cae muy bien Tom y a otras que sí, la verdad es que es un personaje muy complejo y me encanta los contrastes que tiene, no creo que termine mal, pero quien sabe. **Ashuramalfoy:** No sé si en Finlandia se solucionen las cosas pero es un comienzo para que puedan empezar a solucionarse. Y es la verdad a Harry le paso eso de que "nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde", vamos a ver con que le sale ahora Draco. 

Como saben muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios. Este capitulo más bien fue una transición necesaria a todo lo que va a pasar de aquí en adelante, como un puente, no creo que diga mucha cosa, pero era necesario escribirlo. Quería aclarar también que aunque este fic esta inspirado en Mr. Brightside de The Killers, últimamente ha estado inspirado por muchas canciones de Him, aunque lo principal sigue siendo Mr. Brightside. Tambien quiero que sepan que sus reviews son los que me motivan a seguir escribiendo y actualizando como he venido haciéndolo,así que sigan dejándolo jeje .Un beso y un abrazo a todas.


	13. The funeral of hearts

**Capitulo 13. The funeral of hearts**

_The funeral of hearts  
And a plea for mercy  
When love is a gun  
Separating me from you_

_She was the wind, carrying in  
All the troubles and fears you've for years tried to forget  
He was the fire, restless and wild  
And you were like a moth to that flame_

The Funeral of hearts. HIM

_

* * *

Sonaba como tantas veces había sonado en Hogwarts, con aquel deje de suficiencia, como si estuviera escupiendo las palabras. Nadie hablaba como él. Nadie hacia sonar de aquella manera su apellido, sólo una persona en la vida lo había hecho, aquel que lo había odiado y amado de la misma manera._

-Potter! – volvió a llamar el rubio

No. No había sido una confusión, ni una ilusión suya, esta vez había escuchado claro y dos veces como le llamaban por su apellido y sabía perfectamente quien lo había llamado. Respiró profundamente dos veces antes de voltear, el corazón le palpitaba más rápido de lo normal, una súbita emoción indescriptible se apoderó de él, no sabía si era tristeza, alegría, dolor, felicidad o todas a la vez, volteó.

Las miradas se encontraron, el esmeralda con la plata, el tiempo pareció detenerse para los dos. Se estudiaban, se observaban, los dos se cercioraban que ciertamente fueran el otro. Draco estaba esplendido, con un ligero y muy sutil bronceado que hacia que su piel se viera un poco sonrosada, el cabello lo tenía un poco más largo de lo habitual, le caía despreocupadamente por la frente y ciertos mechones se ocultaban detrás de sus orejas, si antes lo amaba, ahora que lo había vuelto a ver no sabía como llamar a lo que se sentía más allá del amor. Lo mismo pensó el rubio.

-hola – dijo el rubio como si lo hubiera visto en la tarde y se hubiera borrado cualquier vestigio de lo que habían vivido hace un año

-¿hola?- repitió el moreno incrédulo

-¿Qué se supone que diga?

Las ganas que tenía Harry de saltar encima de Draco, abrazarlo, besarlo, tocarlo, sentirlo, eran indescriptibles, pero el Slytherin se mostraba imperturbable, no lograba ver ningún rastro de emoción en él, aunque por dentro el rubio se estaba desmoronando. Pensó que no había sido muy buena idea eso de buscar a Harry, ahora que lo tenía enfrente ¿qué iba a decirle? la verdad es que no había nada que decir.

-¿eres tu de verdad Draco?- preguntó el moreno acercándose a él y extendiendo una mano para tocar el rostro del rubio. Draco se echó para atrás

-¿quien no si más? Por supuesto que soy yo

Harry seguía estático, lívido, realmente no sabía que hacer y ahora mucho menos que Draco había rechazado el contacto.

-¿sabes? Creo que fue una mala idea llamarte – añadió Draco, pensando con mucha certeza que había cometido un error – adiós – y emprendió la marcha

Llevaba unos cuantos pasos avanzados cuando Harry reaccionó

-Espera! – le gritó

Draco se detuvo y observó expectante al Gryffindor

-tenemos que hablar –dijo Harry agarrando por el brazo al rubio

A pesar de que tenían guantes y un espeso abrigo, a los dos les pareció como si acabaran de sentir la piel del otro. Un ligero escalofrío los sacudió y se miraron a los ojos en esos segundos en que Harry lo tenía tomado del brazo.

-¿de qué? – preguntó el rubio soltándose

-de algo que te dije pero que nunca escuchaste

El corazón a Draco le empezó a latir más rápido, las emociones lo estaban dominando y eso era algo que él detestaba, pero se sentía tan desvalido y vulnerable cuando miraba a aquellos ojos verdes que de su boca no salió ningún sarcasmo.

-¿podemos ir a otro sitio?

-¿A dónde quieres ir?

-no sé, no conozco muy bien la ciudad, algún lugar donde podamos hablar con calma

-esta bien- repuso el rubio – vamos

Harry siguió a Draco, los dos caminaban juntos pero sin decirse ninguna palabra. Harry tenía muchas preguntas en su cabeza como ¿qué hacia Draco en Helsinki¿desde cuando estaba ahí¿si tenía pareja¿Qué había hecho en todo este tiempo? Mas de su boca no salió nada. Tomaron un taxi y el moreno se sorprendió de que el rubio supiera hablar finlandés, en realidad era sueco, pero Harry no notó la diferencia. Iban en silencio, Draco observando el paisaje que ya conocía y Harry viendo de reojo al rubio con mucha incertidumbre. Lo busco por tanto tiempo y sin ninguna señal, sin ningún rastro que le parecía mentira que estuviera ahora con él, no se decían nada, pero estaba con Draco.

El taxi se detuvo en una zona de casitas, todas de madera –lucían como chalets- y con vibrantes colores en las paredes, parecían sacadas de un cuento infantil, los techos estaban completamente llenos de nieve al igual que lo que debería de ser el jardín y los árboles a su alrededor, la calle estaba iluminada por faroles y no se veía ningún alma entre los alrededores. Se bajaron del taxi y Harry observó como Draco sacaba una llave de sus bolsillos, abrió la puerta y entró, el rubio se quedó en la puerta esperando a que Harry pasase

-pasa- le dijo con cierto tono de exasperación

Harry entró. No era una casa grande, pero tampoco pequeña, al entrar se estaba en la sala, un sofá verde estaba pegado a una de las paredes, en el medio la mesita de centro y unos pasos más allá, el mueble con la televisión, el equipo de sonido y todos los últimos aparatos tecnológicos muggles que se preciaran de estar a la última en cuanto a entretenimiento y distracción, algunas matas le daban el toque alegre a la casa, una especie de arco indicaba la separación de la sala del comedor, éste era de cuatro puestos y más allá se veía la puerta de la cocina y unas escaleras que bajaban –estas llevaban al sauna de la casa- al otro extremo del comedor se encontraba otra puerta, la cual llevaba al único dormitorio de la casa, el piso era de madera.

-toma asiento- le indicó Draco

-gracias- dijo Harry pero sin sentarse

-¿quieres algo de tomar¿café, té o algo fuerte? –preguntó convenientemente Draco

-algo fuerte estaría bien

Draco hizo su camino a la cocina, en el camino se iba desabotonando el abrigo y desprendiéndose de gorro, guantes, bufanda, cuanta cosa llevara encima, los cuales fue dejando despreocupadamente en el sofá, mesa y silla de comedor. Harry hizo lo mismo, en la casa había calefacción y la verdad era que estaba empezando a sudar. Cuando estuvo cómodo, sólo con su sweater azul puesto decidió echarle un vistazo a la casa y se aproximó al comedor, en una de las paredes –al igual que en Ramsgate- habían varias fotos pegadas. Identificó fácilmente la bahía de Sydney, con el inconfundible teatro de la ópera, bastantes fotos que mostraban playas cristalinas de arenas blancas, en muchas salía Draco, metido en la playa, con una tabla de surf o sentado en la arena, no sabía que playas eran esas, eran iguales y diferentes a la vez, también las personas que salían con Draco, diferentes vestimentas y etnias, pero si reconoció a Suecia y los fiordos noruegos, estaba maravillado con las fotos y no sintió la presencia del rubio que venía con dos vasos en la mano.

-¿te gustan, Potter?- preguntó extendiendo uno de los vasos

-sí, están lindas, al igual que los lugares- respondió extendiendo su brazo para tomar la bebida – y por favor llámame Harry –terminó por decir sorbiendo un poco de su bebida.

Hubo un silencio algo incomodo

-Bien ¿dime que fue lo que me dijiste y no escuche?- preguntó yendo al grano, caminando y sentándose en el sofá

Harry lo observó detenidamente, caminó al mueble al lado del sofá y se sentó

-¿esta es tu casa?

-si

-¿desde hace cuanto vives aquí en Helsinki?

-desde hace seis meses- contestó el rubio bebiendo un sorbo de su trago – Harry, ve al grano

Volvió a posarse aquel silencio incomodo y una vez más se miraron a los ojos. Harry titubeo un poco

-¿te acuerdas de la última noche que estuvimos juntos¿la última vez que nos vimos?

-claro- respondió el rubio fríamente, pero pensando para sus adentros "como olvidarla"

-pues bien- dijo Harry posando sus ojos verdes en los grises – al día siguiente cuando me desperté, pensando que estabas a mi lado, te confesé mis sentimientos…mis verdaderos sentimientos hacia ti, dije que te amaba… creyendo que estabas a mi lado dije que te amaba, que iba a dejar a Tom para estar contigo…no hubo ninguna respuesta, me volteé y no estabas… te habías ido…

Draco estaba imperturbable, no daba ninguna señal de haber escuchado lo que Harry había acabado de decir, el moreno continuó

-Salí corriendo, te busqué por todos lados, estuve seis meses tratando de conseguir una pista, algo que me indicara donde estabas, porque necesitaba que escucharas lo que sentía por ti, pero no apareciste…

-y volviste con Tom- terminó de decir el rubio

Harry miró con cierta culpabilidad a Draco

-no te sientas culpable, yo hubiera hecho lo mismo- dijo Draco aliviando un poco el sentimiento de culpa del moreno -¿sabes qué es lo que pasa Harry?- preguntó- que tal parece que tu y yo siempre llegamos demasiado tarde o demasiado temprano, nunca hemos estado en el tiempo correcto…

-¿qué estas tratando de decirme?

-lo que entendiste, que tal parece nuestro destino es no estar juntos, ni como amigos, ni como amantes, ni como pareja, ni como nada. Cuando yo vengo tu vas, cuando yo voy tu vienes, sólo estamos el tiempo suficiente para herirnos- hizo una pausa – Cuando salí de Londres, de tu vida, lo hice porque me estaba lastimando esa situación absurda en la cual nos pusimos. De alguna manera cuando he estado lejos de ti es que he encontrado la paz.

-¿ya no me amas?

-no es eso- dijo clavando sus ojos en los del moreno – sino que el amor no es suficiente algunas veces… y ese es nuestro caso

-Draco- dijo Harry posando su vaso en la mesita de centro y cortando la distancia que los separaba, sentándose al lado del rubio – Draco yo te amo. Yo te busque como no tienes idea, no te encontré.

-Yo me propuse olvidarte- interrumpió el rubio- no quería que me encontraras, no quería saber nada de ti, aunque es un poco inevitable en vista de la figura pública que eres hoy en día –reflexionó- sin embargo, hoy cuando te vi, algo fue más fuerte que yo hizo que te llamara ¿para qué? No lo sé, sin embargo, creo que fue lo correcto, aunque todavía me estoy preguntando para qué lo hice…

-Draco- interrumpió Harry las divagaciones del rubio, mirándolo fuertemente a los ojos –podemos intentarlo, podemos intentar tener una relación… que lo de nosotros funcione

Draco sentía la proximidad de Harry y su cuerpo reaccionaba involuntariamente, era un especie de turbulencia que sentía a su alrededor. Tantos recuerdos, tantas caricias, tantos besos, era algo que aunque se hubiera pretendido olvidado, ante la cercanía saltaban mas violentos y perturbadores que nunca.

-Harry- llamó el Slytherin con un susurro de voz- el punto es que yo no quiero intentarlo…

-Draco, yo te amo

-no desgastes tanto esa frase- replicó cortante parándose del sofá

-¿no era eso lo que querías escuchar?

-sí, lo quería escuchar hace un año, no ahora

-¿tienes a otra persona en tu vida?- preguntó con ansiedad el moreno

-¿hace alguna diferencia¿valió de algo antes?

-¿entonces que es lo que pasa?

-no te das cuenta- dijo cansinamente el rubio – sencillamente lo de nosotros no puede ser, nunca ha podido ser

-no entiendo

-¿Qué pretendes¿Que por decirme que me amas salte a tus brazos como si nada hubiera pasado¿Qué no me dolió que no fueras lo suficientemente valiente para dejar de un lado un todo y estar junto a mi?

-yo lamento de verdad y desde el fondo de mi ser haberte puesto en aquella situación- dijo con mucha sinceridad Harry –pero fue algo que se me salió de las manos…nunca…nunca pensé que me llegaría a enamorar de ti o de que tu te podías enamorar de mi…y…y cuando me di cuenta de lo que sentíamos, el uno por el otro…me asuste…me asuste como nunca en mi vida me había asustado y no lleve las cosas bien…y se me salió de las manos

-touché- dijo lacónicamente el rubio, volviendo a sentarse al lado de Harry- fuimos dos…

-entonces…

-entonces dejemos esto así Harry. Ahora soy yo el que no quiere que estés en mi vida

Internamente Draco se desmoronaba pedazo a pedazo¿cuantas noches se había imaginado que Harry le decía que le amaba? Muchas. Aquellas cuando veía el cielo estrellado en alguna isla remota del pacífico y la verdad era que nunca se había imaginado cómo reaccionaria él. Y aquí estaba haciendo valer su apellido en todo el sentido, Lucius hubiera estado muy orgulloso de él. Como todo Malfoy no se dejaba doblegar y mucho menos lo iba a hacer ahora porque Potter le estuviera declarando sus sentimientos, y no era una cuestión de hacerle pagar al moreno, era sencillamente que no podía tolerar y mucho menos olvidar todo por lo que había pasado a causa del moreno, por todo el infierno emocional al que había estado sometido y por la conclusión que sacó de toda aquella historia: el amor duele.

Justo en ese momento, cuando Draco acababa de pronunciar sus últimas palabras, Harry entendió. Entendió que por estúpido había causado un gran daño. Entendió que por no dejar el pasado atrás había perdido la oportunidad de ser amado tal como el quería, con pasión, con ternura, con amor, con locura, con desesperación, tal como el amaba a Draco. Por su culpa, por no entender que las personas al crecer maduran y cambian ciertos aspectos de su vida y que otros siguen intactos.

-así que esto es todo- dijo Harry derrotado –supongo que no estaba destinado a ser

-no, no estaba –confirmó Draco viendo fijamente los ojos esmeraldas

Dicen que las miradas dicen más mil palabras, que hablamos con la mirada y que ésta es capaz de expresar lo que los labios no se atreven a decir. Precisamente eso estaba ocurriendo en ese instante, en aquella casa al este de Helsinki. Dos hombres heridos en su amor, en su orgullo, en sus sentimientos mudamente expresaban cuanto se amaban y cuanto dolor sentían al no poder estar el uno con el otro, juntos, como siempre debió ser. Sus almas y corazones gritaban con todo su ser para dejar ver la realidad de sus sentimientos, pero la razón prevaleció en los dos, era muy complicado, muy desquiciante estar juntos, y no por su pasado, si no por ellos mismos, por los hombres en que se habían convertido. Dolía, dolía mucho no poder estar con la persona amada, dolía hacer lo correcto.

Harry lentamente se paró del sofá y buscó su abrigo y sus guantes, Draco observaba cada movimiento, grabando en su memoria la imagen del moreno. Harry caminó hacia la puerta

-Harry- llamó el rubio antes de que este abriera la puerta, éste volteó -realmente espero que seas feliz con Tom, él en realidad y a su manera te ama de verdad

El gryffindor asintió con tristeza y tomó el pomo de la puerta, tras pensar unos segundos volteó y se dirigió al rubio

-lo sé, pero sabes cual es el problema- dijo con tristeza y los ojos humedecidos- que no lo amo con la misma intensidad y fuerza con la que te amo a ti

Eso basto para que el rubio se parara de su asiento y todo por lo que había estado luchando desde que vio a Harry se fuera al piso. Bruscamente, pero con mucha ternura aprisionó al moreno contra la puerta y un apasionado beso fue dado. Era como si fuera el primer beso de ellos, lleno de una pasión sin límites y amor desbordante. Desesperado, asfixiante, eufórico. Las bocas se encontraron y era como si un sediento hubiera encontrado por fin un oasis donde calmar su sed, como si un equipo de fútbol hubiera metido gol en el último minuto del partido. Las lenguas tocaban y saboreaban cada resquicio de la boca del otro, succionaban como si quisieran aspirar el alma del otro. Duro varios segundos que parecieron eternos y cuando se separaron por falta de aire, quedaron uno frente al otro con las frentes tocándose –como era la costumbre en ellos- viéndose fijamente a los ojos y los labios hinchados. Ambas miradas estaban anegadas en lágrimas, era la primera vez que Harry veía llorar a Draco, él también lo hacia, entendía perfectamente las lágrimas: aquel beso había sido la despedida.

-te amo Harry- dijo en un susurro

-te amo Draco, yo también te amo- repitió Harry dando pequeños besos en la frente y los labios

-pero esto es lo mejor- dijo el rubio sosteniendo todavía fuertemente al moreno por la cintura y pasando su mano por el rostro del Gryffindor – para los dos… los dos juntos no somos una buena mezcla… nunca lo hemos sido –dijo amargamente

Harry negaba con la cabeza repitiendo una y otra vez "no" mientras Draco asentía y hablaba

-creo que es mejor que te vayas- terminó por decir abriéndole la puerta al moreno y sacándolo a trompicones por la puerta

Harry le dio un último beso a Draco e inmediatamente salió sin rumbo fijo por las calles de Helsinki.

--------

Aquella noche, Harry volvió a llorar desconsoladamente en la suite del hotel. Se volvió más temperamental que nunca, hasta el punto que no salía de su habitación, sólo para acudir a la grabación de las escenas, muchos lo tildaron de divo y hasta de excéntrico. Le había contado todo Ginny, de alguna manera la pelirroja había entendido la decisión del rubio y la aceptación de Harry, pero le reprochaba a éste último que donde había quedado su valentía, que por qué no luchaba por lo que quería, una parte de ella no podía ni quería entender la negativa de los dos a amarse, a aceptarse tal cual eran, tenía que ayudar a Harry de alguna manera, le dolía profundamente ver a su amigo de esa manera, como si poco a poco su vida se estuviera apagando.

Ahora era diferente, tal vez por eso era la desesperación de Ginny. Antes cuando Draco no había aparecido, Harry mantenía la esperanza de que ellos se arreglarían, de que el rubio lo aceptaría cuando el moreno le confesara sus sentimientos, mas nada de eso ocurrió, sino todo lo contrario, Draco lo había rechazado y le negaba cualquier oportunidad, ahora Harry no tenía ninguna esperanza, por eso dolía más.

-toc toc

Draco abrió la puerta y se sorprendió al ver quien tenía delante de él

-¿Weasley?

-Hola Malfoy ¿puedo pasar? Me estoy congelando

Draco hizo un gesto con la mano y Ginny entró a su casa. Al entrar se quedó parada en el medio de la sala viendo para todos lados, dubitativa, pensando si debería de hablar o no, pero ya estaba ahí y sabía que había tomado la decisión correcta. Por unos instantes, la pelirroja y el rubio se observaron

-estoy aquí por Harry- soltó a quemarropa –no vengo a pedirte que estés con él o que vuelvas con él. Ustedes decidieron arreglar o dejar de la manera en que mejor le parecían sus cosas, por un lado estoy de acuerdo, creo que entre ustedes dos debe ser lo más sano…pero…pero no creo que sea sano algo que esta haciendo sufrir a Harry y me atrevo a asegurar que a ti también y lo que vengo a pedirte es que reconsideres tu decisión

Draco la miraba entre confundido y extasiado, jamás se hubiera esperado tal declaración

-¿te quieres sentar¿tomar algo?

-no, gracias- dijo amablemente –sólo he venido por eso Malfoy, para pedirte que reconsideres tu decisión, dentro de unas horas salimos a Londres

-¿Por qué crees tu que deba de reconsiderar mi decisión?- preguntó astutamente

-porque ustedes se aman- respondió Ginny sin dudar y con mucha seguridad- y no son felices sin el otro

-es más complicado de lo que crees Weasley, a veces el amor no es su…

-yo lo único que sé- lo interrumpió Ginny sin dejar de terminarlo hablar – es que el amor negado marchita el alma de los seres humanos y eso es lo que le esta pasando a Harry, y no me gusta verlo así. Tal vez si merezca sufrir un poco por todo lo de antes- Draco alzó una ceja- pero ya lo sufrió, cuando te fuiste, el pagó todo lo que hizo, no es justo que lo pague toda la vida

-¿es todo Weasley?- preguntó sin ninguna emoción visible el rubio

-sí- respondió un poco apenada- lamento haber venido para acá y molestarte

-a la final Potter si ha contado fielmente con la amistad de un Weasley- dijo como si no hubiera escuchado las disculpas de la menor del clan. Ginny se extrañó ante semejante reflexión

-disculpa Malfoy

-no te preocupes

-bueno… me voy tengo que estar en el aeropuerto, Harry debe de andar preocupado, no le avise que me desviaría un momento

Draco asintió

-Adiós Malfoy

-Adiós Weasley

El taxi que la había llevado la seguía esperando afuera. Draco vio como su delgada figura se introducía en el carro y un extraño sentimiento de gratitud le asaltó el corazón.

--------------------

Lo de Finlandia jamás se lo esperó, ahora que estaba en Londres se sentía desubicado, apartado y un poco asfixiado por la ciudad. Mantenía la misma actitud imposible de las dos últimas semanas. Cuando llegó a su apartamento, después dejar las maletas mal puestas en la sala y de quitarse el abrigo, lo primero que vio fue una foto de él y Thomas abrazados que estaba en una de las mesas de la sala. No supo de donde sacó tanto ímpetu, pero la foto terminó estrellándose contra un florero que estaba en un aparador. Sintió rabia, mucha rabia, y no por Thomas, sino por él, porque él había sido el único culpable de la situación en que se encontraba. No podía culpar a Draco y mucho menos a Tom, a pesar de que éste último lo manipulaba aunque no se diera cuenta, pero a la final la culpa era de él por no poner los puntos claros desde el principio, por dejar que una pequeña bolita de nieve se convirtiera en la avalancha que resultó al final.

El celular le sonó y en su rostro se dibujo la contrariedad, era Tom, y la verdad es que no tenía ganas de hablar con él, contestó. Después de decirle que estaba cansado, quedaron en verse al mediodía del día siguiente. De alguna manera se angustió más de lo que estaba, pero ya la decisión estaba tomada, hablaría con Tom y que fuera lo que Dios quisiese. En aquellas noches solitarias de Helsinki, después de hablar con Draco, llegó a la conclusión que era suficiente, trataría nuevamente de empezar una nueva vida. Sin Draco y sin Tom, no era completamente feliz con él y no podía seguir sólo para no estar solo, porque se dio cuenta que de seguir así le terminaría haciendo daño a Thomas y eso era algo que no quería.

El timbre sonó a las doce del mediodía en punto, a Harry le ponía nervioso que Tom fuera tan puntual, pero esa era una de las virtudes (la cual Harry consideraba un defecto) que tenía el castaño. El moreno se encontraba en su cuarto dándole los últimos retoques a su cabello, cosa que no servía de nada, pero de igual forma se los daba, se miró al espejo, llevaba puesto unos jeans azules y una franela azul. Salió del cuarto y caminó hasta la puerta, la abrió. Thomas estaba radiante y con una sonrisa de felicidad, sus ojos azules brillaban más que nunca y los mechones sueltos de cabello que salían de la cola caían por su rostro dándole un aire travieso.

-hola amor!- dijo efusivamente regalándole un eufórico beso en los labios a Harry

Esta vez el moreno no sintió como ese beso le proporcionaba tranquilidad sino más bien todo lo contrario. Thomas agarró de la mano a Harry y se lo llevó al sofá donde empezó a besarlo desfrenadamente y entre besos a preguntarle cómo le había ido.

-Tom espera un momento- dijo el moreno deshaciéndose del abrazo del castaño y sentándose al lado de él

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó extrañado

-tenemos que hablar

Las palabras fueron pronunciadas rápido pero claras y en el rostro de Tom se dibujo una mirada de suspicacia y curiosidad

-me suenan a malas noticias- dijo Tom con una sonrisa juguetona

-lo son- afirmó Harry y borrándole de un plumazo la sonrisa a su novio

-no me asustes Harry

-no es mi intención

-¿qué pasa? Dime- preguntó serio

-quiero que terminemos- dijo sin ningún rodeo

-¿otra vez confundido? Sabes que lo podemos arreglar

-no, espera. Esta vez no es como la otra vez, esta vez no estoy confundido y sé exactamente lo que quiero

-¿Qué paso en Helsinki?- preguntó suspicaz

-en Helsinki no pasó nada- dijo cortante Harry -…bueno, sí, sí pasó. Pasó que este mes que estuve solo me di cuenta que lo de nosotros no puede seguir y que lo mejor, tanto para ti, como para mi es que busquemos otro rumbo, lejos el uno del otro

-¿ya no me quieres Harry?

-no es eso, siempre te voy a querer, eres una persona muy importante para mi, pero no puedo seguir contigo

-eso es mierda- dijo molesto el castaño parándose del sofá

-no, no lo es

-¿ah no¿y se puede saber qué es lo que es entonces¿por qué si me quieres no puedes seguir conmigo?- preguntó con mucha rabia

-te quiero Thomas, mas no te amo, es diferente- respondió el Gryffindor con mucho tacto

-¿y de eso te diste cuenta en este viaje?

-sí…yo lo lamento de verdad

-no lamentes nada- escupió –además ahórrate el drama

-no es ningún drama- dijo molesto Harry – estoy siendo sincero contigo, creo que te lo mereces

-será la primera vez que eres sincero conmigo, te aplaudo por eso, es más ¿por qué no me dices toda la verdad? Creo que me lo merezco después de toda la mierda que he aguantado a tu lado

La cara de Harry era de completa estupefacción, nunca se espero que Tom se comportara de esta manera

-¿por qué no me cuentas la verdad acerca de tu relación con Draco¿crees que nunca me di cuenta¿me crees tan idiota como para no haberme dado cuenta de lo que tu y él se traían?- preguntaba mientras caminaba alrededor de Harry

-¿qué verdad quieres que te diga?- le preguntó Harry derrotado- ¿la que siempre supo todo el mundo menos yo?

-podría ser- contestó ya calmado el castaño

-la verdad es, Tom, que amo a Draco y me di cuenta que lo amo tanto que no puedo estar con nadie más- respondió tristemente

-¿y de eso te diste cuenta en este viaje?

-si

-¿y de que vale si Draco no esta, nadie sabe donde esta?

-esta en Helsinki- escupió Harry antes de que pudiera pensar lo que había dicho. Las palabras salieron de su boca sin siquiera proponérselo, como si quisiera sacarse un peso de encima. Hizo una pausa para ver el efecto que estas palabras producían en Tom –nos encontramos por azar

-o sea que el rubio lo logró por fin, van a estar juntos hasta que le dure su capricho por ti- dijo con desdén

-no. Draco no quiere nada conmigo, pero aun así, no quiero estar con nadie, necesito estar solo, quiero estar solo- terminó por decir Harry sentándose nuevamente derrotado en el sofá

Tom observó detenidamente a Harry. Quería odiarlo con todas sus fuerzas, pero no podía, lo que sentía era una profunda tristeza, dolor y hasta cierto punto algo de lastima, ya que el sabía lo que era estar enamorado de Draco y de alguna manera no poder tenerlo. Caminó hacia el dormitorio de Harry y comenzó a sacar algunas de sus pertenencias y ponerlas todas en un bolso.

Harry se paró y caminó hacia su dormitorio observaba a Thomas

-¿Qué haces?

-¿Qué crees?- preguntó incrédulo –no me quieres en tu vida, pues me voy – siguió colocando sus cosas en el maletín

-Thomas yo no quiero que terminemos así

-Mira Harry- dijo el castaño parando un momento- guárdate lo de que podemos ser amigos y todas esas patrañas juntas, no me interesa, yo te quiero como amante, no como amigo, además me cansé, me cansé de toda esta tontería. El maldito Draco siempre metiéndose en mi vida y a pesar de que no quiera nada contigo, me jode que lo ames, yo no mendigo amor, una vez lo hice ¿y sabes qué? Fue lo peor que pude hacer, por lo menos estoy contento de haberle jodido la vida a Draco cuando se enamoró de ti yo estaba contigo, no sabes como sufrió por eso y tampoco sabes como lo disfrute- terminó por decir esbozando una sonrisa

-un momento- dijo Harry enfurecido ¿o sea que tu cuando estabas conmigo era para joderle la vida a Draco por haberte dejado y sabías que el me quería?

-mmmm puede ser- dijo sarcásticamente –pero no, te voy a responder sólo porque por fin tuviste las agallas de decirme la verdad- dijo sentándose en el borde de la cama –cuando empezamos a salir era porque me gustabas y te amé Harry, de hecho todavía te amo, pero a mi el amor no me nubla la razón. Y sí, me di cuenta que tu te traías algo con Draco en la fiesta de Emily Dock hace más de un año, que era algo fuerte, y juré no dejar que él te tuviera, primero porque yo te quería y segundo porque era Draco

-oh por Dios eres un maldito loco!- dijo el moreno sorprendido

-no, sé perfectamente lo que hago, puedes decir que soy egoísta y rencoroso, pero no loco

-todo este tiempo que estuve a tu lado me usaste ¿Qué clase de amor es ese?- preguntó asqueado

-es la manera en que tu querido Draco me enseñó a amar- dijo con desprecio – y no te use, eras tu quien no se decidía a dejarme, yo sólo prolongaba una situación que me beneficiaba, más nada

-Thomas sal de mi casa ahora!- gritó Harry empezando a sentir un poco de nauseas y señalándole con el brazo la salida a Tom

Thomas vio a Harry unos instantes, se paró de la cama, cerró el maletín y salió del cuarto no sin antes darle una última mirada a Harry

-aunque no lo creas a mi manera te ame, pude haberme ideado un plan para hacerle daño a Draco, pero en parte también lo hice porque te amaba y no quería perderte

-sal!- dijo Harry casi en un susurro pero con la voz tensada de la ira

Thomas salió. Harry sintió cuando la puerta era trancada, empezó a sacudirse la cabeza y a reírse amargadamente como un histérico, se echó en la cama y se quedó viendo el techo. Pensaba, pensaba en todo lo que había pasado en Helsinki y lo que acababa de pasar ahora, pensaba que todo desde un principio pudo haber sido diferente. No quiso estar con Draco por sus inseguridades y la final terminó estando con un hombre que era más Slytherin que el propio rubio. Por otro lado, estaba una parte de él que no culpaba a Thomas de todas sus desgracias, la verdad es que él había sido el principal causante de todo. Había sido un idiota y de los más grandes.

Esa noche Harry la pasó en vela, sólo con sus pensamientos, tomando decisiones, la verdad es que un capitulo se había cerrado en su vida. En la mañana llamó a Ginny y le contó todo. Ese mismo día después de la filmación se pusieron en marcha para todos los planes que Harry tenía. Volvía a comenzar una nueva etapa de su vida.

Dos semanas habían pasado de la llegada de Harry a Londres y por consiguiente de su mes en Finlandia. Draco continuó con su vida normal en Helsinki, pero una vez enfrentado y acabado el problema por el cual había huido de Inglaterra acariciaba una y otra vez la idea de volver a su querido país.

Las puertas del aeropuerto de Heatrow se abrieron, un hombre estaba parado en la puerta de un carro y esbozó una gran sonrisa, quien salía del terminal se la devolvió, Draco Malfoy había regresado a Inglaterra…

* * *

**Respuesta a los reviews**

Antes que nada quiero desearles a todas un Feliz año nuevo y lo mejor para cada uno de ustedes en este año que comienza y decirles que no se desesperen por este cap, al fic le falta muy poco.

**Adarae:** Hola Ada! muchas gracias por tu review, de verdad que aprecio mucho tus comentarios ya que son muy sinceros y eso me gusta, que bueno que te hayas enganchado con la historia otra vez, espero que disfrutes este nuevo cap.

**Haruko** FLCL: jejejej a mi también se me helaría el corazón somos dos. Tienes toda la razón con respecto a Tom y a Draco, espero que te guste este cap.

**Ali Potter Malfoy y Diabolik**: Aquí tienen la actualización, gracias por su review, espero que este cap les animé a dejar otro y que les guste.

**Snuffles Girl:** es la verdad, no hay nada que agradecer. Sí, ahora esa canción se ha convertido en una de mis favoritas, pero la que puse en este cap también.

**K.Oracle:** recibir un review tuyo es siempre muy gratificante. Espero que este cap te haya gustado al igual que los otros, ojala que el alma no te quede en un hilo por este cap, muchas gracias por lo que me dices y pues si, Join in me in death es una canción que por lo menos a mi me transporta, me parece sublime. Gracias por ser una fiel seguidora de mi fic.

**Petita:** No por favor, mi intención no es matarte ni mucho menos jejej. Como le respondí a otra chica, lo de Draco fue más un impulso que cualquier otra cosa, pero si, digamos que es un pelin masoquista, pero ¿Quién no lo es cuando se ama de una manera tan intensa y hay problemas en la relación? Espero no haberme demorado mucho actualizando y que te haya gustado este cap, gracias por seguir este fic y estar siempre aquí.

**Ginny-dark-heart:** Hola! Pues toda una sorpresa verte por aquí y más aun que estes disfrutando el fic, espero que esta cap te hay gustado y que lo sigas leyendo. Cuando terminé este fic empezaré a terminar The Way, lo abandoné, pero dentro de poco lo retomaré, gracias por el review.

**Pawy:** Gracias, espero que esta cap te haya gustado y que se resolvieran las intrigas, ya el final se acerca así que calma que esto no queda así.

**Lady Une Barton**: Sip, Finlandia es el país de Papa Noel, cuentan las historias que el cuartel general queda en Laponia, la región más norte de Finlandia. Aquí creo que hubo más drama, pero era lo mejor. Y por fin Harry se separó de Tom.

**Ornella:** Hola, bueno más vale tarde que nunca y me alegra que el fic sea de tu agrado. Escuché "In joy and sorrow" y es muy linda, pero cuando la escuché también bajé "The funeral of hearts" y fue la que calzó en este cap. Gracias por la recomendación, descubrí otra linda canción de HIM. Gracias.

**Gata89:** No sé si puedan arreglarlo, bueno ya viste que pasó en este cap, pero el hecho de que Draco lo buscara se debió más a un impulso que a otra cosa. Espero que te haya gustado este cap, aunque creo que recibiré muchos Howlers por esto.

**Gaby:** Sip, sé como es eso de los semestres, ahora actualizó más rápido ya que terminé la carrera por fin, que bueno que te guste mi fic, y espero que te guste este cap. Gracias.

**Alejandra:** me hizo mucha gracia lo de la gandola, no lo aplastó, pero como si lo hubiera aplastado. Muchas gracias por decir que escribo bastante bien, hago lo mejor que puedo, es un placer para mi que seas una de mis fieles lectoras (al igual que las demás) pero como eres de mi país es muy lindo. Gracias.

**Yess:** No, no se le trancó la lengua, pero ya ves como es Draco de Malfoy, me saca los nervios por eso, pero por eso mismo es que me encanta. Sí, soy de Venezuela, de Caracas. Gracias por leer mi historia.

Como siempre muchas gracias a todos y espero sus reviews que más que reviews creo que serán Howlers tipo señora Weasley en este cap, pero igual son muy bien recibidos. Un abrazo, besos y todo lo mejor para todas.


	14. Slide Away

**Capitulo 14. Slide Away**

_Now that you're mine  
I'll find a way  
Of chasing the sun  
Let me be the one that shines with you  
In the morning when you don't know what to do  
Two of a kind  
We'll find a way  
To do what we've done _

Slide Away. Oasis.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry y Ginny permanecían sentados en uno de los agradables y discretos cafés de Nothing Hill, conversaban animadamente mientras un fotógrafo, a una distancia prudencial, disparaba su cámara una y otra vez a la mesa donde se encontraban sentados los dos amigos.

-Ginny te lo juro por Dios que estoy perdiendo la paciencia- dijo irritado –como en un minuto no deje de tomar fotos, me paro y lo muelo a patadas

-cálmate Harry- dijo la pelirroja agarrando su brazo por encima de la mesa- sé que no esta bien y que molesta, pero no es lo mejor que puedes hacer, además tu sabías muy bien en que te metías cuando decidiste ganarte la vida como actor, deberías de estar acostumbrado ya

-nunca pensé que fuera a ser famoso, yo lo que quería era actuar en teatro, nada más- dijo medio ofendido y cortante por el comentario de su amiga

-mira- dijo la pelirroja con determinación – mejor concentrémonos en lo que estamos haciendo, si después quieres ir a invernar en tu casa como un oso es problema tuyo y deja que tome las fotos que le de la gana, no sé a quien le pueda interesar que estés almorzando aquí conmigo, así que deja el estrés- terminó por decir cortante y volviendo a observar los papeles que tenía en la mano.

Harry de mala gana también se enfrascó en los papeles que tenía delante de él y refunfuñaba para sí, la pelirroja observaba los papales y miraba a su amigo exasperada. Al decidir comenzar una nueva vida, donde no tuviera nada que ver Tom y Draco, a Harry lo primero que se le ocurrió fue cambiar de apartamento. Esta tarde habían decidido ver unas casas en la bohemia y chic zona de Nothing Hill. Se encontraban en uno de los cafés de la zona mirando fotografías de las mejores casas disponibles para preseleccionar algunas residencias y dirigirse dentro de un rato con el asesor de bienes raíces a visitar las casas.

-Ginn- llamó Harry y la pelirroja levantó la cabeza

-creo que esta es una opción-dijo extendiéndole la fotografía de una de las casas

-ya lo creo- dijo sonriente y añadió – creo que estas también

-sí- puede ser, ahora sólo falta ir a verlas, esperemos a que llegue el Sr. Stauton

La pelirroja asintió. Esperaron unos quince minutos y por la puerta apareció el Sr. Stauton, saludo a los dos presentes estrechándoles la mano, pidieron la cuenta y salieron a visitar las tres casas que preseleccionaron.

-----------------------------------------------

-Bienvenido a casa Draco- fueron las primeras palabras que dijo Jared al recibir al rubio en el aeropuerto dándole un abrazo

-gracias Jared- dijo Draco con una gran sonrisa –la verdad que se siente demasiado bien estar otra vez en mi país

-nada como el hogar ¿no?

-sí, es verdad…nada como el hogar- terminó por decir Draco mirando a su alrededor con una gran sonrisa, aunque sus ojos resaltaban cierta melancolía.

Terminaron de montar el equipaje y se montaron en el carro. Para Jared no pasó desapercibido el dejo de tristeza que asomaban los ojos de Draco, a pesar que se notaba a leguas de distancias que estaba muy feliz por haber regresado finalmente después de un año a casa. Draco iba observando embelesado los sitios por donde iban pasando, al cruzar el puente sobre el Tamesis y ver el Big Ben el corazón se le encogió, sí, se sentía demasiado bien regresar, había sido lo correcto. Después de un rato se dio cuenta que Jared estaba conduciendo por las calles donde se encontraba su apartamento.

-hey ¿A dónde vas?

-a tu apartamento, es obvio

-no, yo no voy para allá

Jared lo miró extrañado, interrogándolo con la mirada

-vamos al Dorchester, voy a alquilar una suite por unos días…hasta que me organice y mientras consigo casa

-¿y por qué esa decisión¿por qué no te quedas en tu apartamento?

-mucho dolor- respondió el rubio escuetamente y enfrascó su vista en la ventana observando las concurridas calles

Jared entendía y no dijo, ni añadió nada más. Sabía que su amigo estaba feliz por volver al país, pero también sabía que había sido muy valiente al regresar debido a que estar en Londres era un recuerdo constante de Harry, Jared sabía que Draco lo amaba, y al igual que Ginny, entendía, pero no quería aceptar la decisión que habían tomado esos dos.

----------------------------------------

-¿entonces es esta?- preguntó Ginny con un dejo de alegría

-Sí, me gusta- respondió alegre Harry – es espaciosa, luminosa, me gusta

-¿Vamos a la oficina a cerrar el negocio señor Black?- preguntó el Sr. Stauton

-sí, podemos ir ahora mismo, vamos Ginn

La pelirroja asintió con la cabeza. Los tres salieron rumbo a la oficina de bienes raíces.

La casa quedaba ubicada en Nothing Hill, aquel barrio londinense que cobrara más notoriedad desde que fue utilizado para grabar una famosa película. Era uno de los barrios por excelencia de las celebridades inglesas. Casas grandes, funcionales y ubicadas en un excelente punto de la ciudad. Un lugar bohemio y artístico donde era agradable caminar por las tardes y pasear, además del famoso mercado que regularmente ponían los fines de semana en una de sus calles. Ahora que podía permitirse lujos, debido a su estatus, Harry quería una casa, aquella que nunca pudo tener, ni disfrutar en su niñez y adolescencia y sobretodo alejarse completamente de los recuerdos que le asaltaban estando en su apartamento, aquellos momentos que había vivido con Tom.

La casa contaba con tres pisos, tenía la típica arquitectura inglesa. Al llegar uno subía por unas escaleras y se estaba en la amplia sala, en la puerta, al lado de las escaleras, había un pasillo que llevaba a la cocina y una pequeña sala de estar donde se podía recibir a las visitas o utilizarlo de comedor, ésta tenía amplios ventanales que dejaban observar un jardín en la parte de atrás, todo un lujo en una casa de ciudad. En la sala principal, la cual era muy espaciosa, contaba con una especie de chimenea, una puerta al costado llevaba a una habitación, la cual podía ser utilizada para lo que se quisiese. Unas escaleras indicaban el camino a los dormitorios, eran dos, el principal y otro más pequeño.

Al final de la tarde, después de las vueltas de la compra de la casa, Ginny y Harry se encontraban en el apartamento de él. Los dos estaban sentados en el mesón de la cocina.

-¿no crees que es muy grande la casa?- inquirió la pelirroja

-sí, lo es- admitió Harry – pero quiero delimitar bien mis espacios, tener un lugar para todo, no todo junto como aquí, además cuando quieras pasar la noche conmigo no lo vas a tener que hacer en el sofá –añadió con una sonrisa- el cuarto pequeño lo quiero poner para huéspedes, así cuando quieras puedas dormir en un lugar decente y si Casper se quiere quedar también. Sé que soy una persona de pocos amigos, pero cuando quiera hacer una reunión es mejor, más amplio, más cómodo. En la sala del segundo piso quiero poner una alfombra y muchos cojines, un lugar donde me pueda echar a descansar y en el cuarto de abajo pienso poner un despacho, no nada pretencioso, ahí puedo organizar los libretos que reciba y tú puedes hacer tu trabajo desde ahí…

Harry siguió hablando, imaginándose todo lo que podía y no podía hacerle a la casa, de qué color pintarla, los muebles que compraría. Ginny sonreía al escuchar a su amigo, se le notaba feliz y entusiasmado.

-¿y no piensas compartirla con alguien?- preguntó cuando Harry terminó de hablar

-no- dijo rotundo- quizás más adelante –añadió más sereno – pero por un largo tiempo y por estos momentos no

-Harry- lo llamó dulcemente- no te niegues al amor

-yo no me niego, es él quien se me niega- dijo sarcásticamente y con una triste sonrisa - ¿sabes Ginn? Creo que nunca podré amar a alguien más como amo a Draco, no digo que no me vuelva a enamorar, sino que… que vuelva a ser tan intenso, tan pasional…

"Bingo", pensó Ginny, había caído en el tema que quería caer desde hace un mes y Harry no se lo había permitido. Cada vez que intentaba sacar el tema, el moreno desviaba la conversación a otro punto, se iba por la tangente o simplemente fingía no haberla escuchado.

-¿Quién lo diría verdad? Yo muriéndome de amor por Draco Malfoy, al principio fue extraño. Pensé que nunca más lo volvería a ver desde aquella vez en el colegio y nuestra relación en el colegio fue plagada y minada de tanto odio, desde el principio al final, que parece mentira todo lo que viví con él- dijo asombrándose para sus adentros, pero desahogándose como nunca lo había hecho

-Eso es lo maravilloso y hasta aterrador de la vida- dijo Ginny – nunca sabes las vueltas que puede dar. Yo también lo he pensado- añadió- he pensado acerca de esa relación, pero si mi hermano y tú se dejaron de hablar, siendo los mejores amigos que eran ¿por qué no puede nacer el amor ente Malfoy y tú?

-Sí, al parecer todo puede ocurrir- dijo Harry con un dejo de tristeza

-Harry ¿Por qué no buscas a Malfoy? Búscalo y dile todo lo que sientes, vuélveselo a decir, sabes donde vive, ahora no hay nadie de por medio…

-porque lo de nosotros quedo claro, él no quiere nada conmigo

-pero podrías…- empezó Ginny

-no, Ginn- cortó Harry- es lo mejor, vuelvo a empezar

-entonces deberías de dejar de ir a Ramsgate- dijo sutilmente –si vas a volver a empezar, así como dices, deja de ir a Ramsgate, no me mires así, sé que ahí es donde vas cuando te pierdes, siempre regresas más triste cuando vienes de allá

-es escalofriante lo bien que me conoces- fue lo único que consiguió decir Harry- pero tienes razón, debo de dejar de ir

Cada vez que Harry salía de la filmación se perdía por tres, cuatro horas, nunca decía a donde iba, pero cada vez que regresaba, o Ginny lo llamaba por cualquier razón, la voz y la mirada de Harry se notaba triste. Siempre se dirigía a Ramsgate, al apartamento de playa, al "refugio" como le había dicho Draco. De alguna manera u otra, el moreno paliaba su dolor en ese lugar. De ahí tenía los recuerdos más lindos y a la vez más duros de su relación con Draco, y una cierta parte de él se negaba a dejarlo todo de un lado. Cuando se encontraba en el refugio, se sentía bien, le reconfortaba estar en ese lugar, escuchaba música, ensayaba su libreto, leía, estaba solo, pero el recuerdo de Draco lo acompañaba, era una extraña y hasta loca manera de sentir que estaba cerca del rubio.

La conversación terminó y los dos se pusieron a recoger y empacar en cajas las pertenencias de Harry, mientras más temprano saliera de ese apartamento mucho mejor.

--------------------------------------------------

A la mañana siguiente Draco se encontraba en uno de los restaurantes del hotel comiendo su desayuno. No había causado mucho revuelo, sólo unas cuantas personas sabían de su regreso. Se reuniría con sus abogados y contadores para ver como seguían sus negocios en Inglaterra. No iba a retomar su trabajo de publicista, la verdad es que no estaba muy seguro a qué se iba a dedicar, aunque tenía más o menos una idea, una que acariciaba desde hace mucho tiempo, mas nunca se había arriesgado por andar pendiente de los demás en su trabajo de publicista. Era algo que siempre había amado desde que entró al mundo muggle y lo cual a la larga se convertiría en su pasatiempo.

Al terminar el desayuno salió del restaurante y con paso decidido caminó hacia la entrada del hotel. El suave viento le llegó a la cara, la primavera poco a poco iba haciendo su aparición y se notaba en el ambiente. Draco caminaba lentamente por las calles, disfrutando cada paso que daba, deleitándose con la vista de Londres, la había extrañado, vaya que si la había extrañado, parecía un turista dentro de su ciudad, maravillado por las cosas que veía al caminar, el río Tamesis a un costado, los parques de otro, los autobuses rojos, el cuchicheo de la gente, "nada como el hogar" volvió a pensar. Tomó un taxi y se dirigió a la reunión que tenía con sus abogados, a los cuales dejó instruidos de vender su antiguo apartamento y conseguirle uno nuevo, justo después de ésta fue a buscar su Bentley –el cual había dejado en el garaje de la casa de Jared- e inmediatamente se fue a reunir con Laura Dornet, uno de las tantas amistades que había hecho en su época de publicista.

Laura era una agente artística y era quien le había propuesto, hace mucho tiempo, organizar una exposición con unas fotografías que ella había visto una vez en una reunión en la casa de Draco. En aquella época, al rubio, le pareció una broma, pero cuando pensó regresar a Londres y decidió que no retomaría su trabajo de publicista, se le ocurrió dedicarse, en serio y de lleno a la fotografía. La verdad era que le importaba muy poco si ganaba o no ganaba dinero con eso, no le hacia falta, sólo quería hacer lo que en verdad le gustaba, pero no le desagradaba para nada la idea de que la gente viera su trabajo y lo apreciara por eso. En sus viajes había tomado demasiadas fotos y estaba satisfecho con ellas, por eso creía que tal vez Laura siguiera opinando lo mismo.

Después de ese largo día, al llegar la suite del hotel, se sintió satisfecho consigo mismo, estaba cansado. Dornet se vio fascinada con la idea y aunque no había visto las fotos, le dijo a Draco que sí, que ya era hora de que expusiera al mundo su talento y por supuesto indagó un poco en el año que Draco estuvo fuera, a lo que el rubio contó con poco detalles y el real motivo de su partida. Se sirvió un trago y observó desde el balcón la vista del Hyde Park en todo su esplendor, sólo en ese momento, de todo el día, se permitió pensar en Harry, en qué estaría haciendo Harry.

Harry miraba por la ventana de su apartamento las luces de los edificios aledaños a su hogar y a lo lejos divisaba un pequeño verdor que sabía y era el Hyde Park, igualmente pensaba qué estaría haciendo Draco en esos momentos en Helsinki, lo que no sabía era que el rubio estaba más cerca de lo que pensaba…

--------------------------------------------

Al día siguiente, después de un agotador día en los estudios gracias a la filmación, Harry enrumbó su carro a Ramsgate, su atribulado corazón todavía no lograba conseguir la tan anhelada paz y sólo se dirigió al único sitio capaz de calmar sus angustias y temores: al apartamento de playa de Draco.

Abrió la puerta y soltó un suspiro, sí tenía que tomar el consejo de Ginny, tenía que dejar de ir al apartamento. La verdad es que no sabía que tanto lo calmaba o por qué seguía martirizándose de esa forma: yendo al sitio que le recordaba a Draco. Cuando dejaría de ir, no lo sabía, pero estaba seguro que tarde o temprano lo tenía que hacer. Con una mueca, que se asemejaba a una sonrisa, se acercó a al ventanal y corrió la puerta de vidrio que permitía el paso a una pequeñísima terraza. Hacia un poco de frío, los últimos resquicios del invierno, pero realmente no era importante, la suave brisa acarició su rostro y el olor a mar llegó a sus narices. Por supuesto que se sentía bien. Era en estos momentos que Harry comprendía por qué Draco le llamaba a este apartamento su refugio, tenía la particularidad de reconfortante el alma, quizás era la vista y la cercanía del mar, no lo sabía, y tampoco lo había pensado, la verdad, no le importaba.

En el año que Draco estuvo fuera, Harry había ido ocasionalmente y desde ese entonces lo había arreglado un poco. La nevera se encontraba siempre surtida, con una u otra cosa ligera para comer. La colección de artículos deportivos del rubio se encontraban ordenados en un armario y sólo quedaba a la vista la tabla de surf que Harry había colocado en un rincón. Las cajas que siempre habían estado medio desempacadas y abiertas, Harry las había abierto y colocado su interior en los sitios donde correspondiera un juego de ollas y vasos en la cocina, una lámpara la acomodó en una mesita que compró y así poco a poco fue haciendo más acogedor el lugar, llevando alguno que otro libro y un poco de sus cds. El dormitorio también sufrió de los arreglos del moreno, el closet tenía más ropa, Harry a veces se quedaba a dormir en ese lugar y un día decidió que llevaría unas cuantas cosas como artículos personales y dos o tres mudas de ropa, así como sabanas y ropa de cama. En la pared que quedaba enfrente de la cama, el gryffindor había añadido las fotos que la primera vez que entró había visto tiradas en una mesa, y la cámara de Draco la guardó celosamente y con mucho cuidado en uno de los estantes del closet.

La gente del pueblo ya estaba acostumbrada a la presencia de Harry, los primeros días se le quedaban viendo y algunos hasta murmuraban y señalaban con el dedo "ahí va James Black", pero después y fácilmente se acostumbraron a sus esporádicas pero continuas visitas y a verlo sentado en uno que otro atardecer en la arena de la playa o en el muro de piedra que separaba a la playa de la calle, comprando pan y leche en el mini mercado del pueblo o pidiendo un café bien cargado en el concurrido café del pueblo, alguna gente y hasta se atrevía a saludarlo de tanto verlo y verse y Harry les contestaba con una amable sonrisa.

El olor a mar le llegaba inconfundible y puro a su nariz, respiraba profundamente, tratando de apaciguar el dolor perenne que lo acompañaba, regresó al sofá y se sentó a ensayar su libreto, tenía puesto muy bajito una música, ese cd de Coldplay que escuchaba una y otra vez cuando se encontraba ahí, "a warning sing" era la canción que sonaba, tan concentrado estaba que no se dio cuenta que la cerradura giraba y que la puerta era abierta.

Draco entró, su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando vio aquella inconfundible mata de pelo negro sobresaliendo del espaldar del sofá, como siempre, el corazón empezó a palpitarle más rápido de lo normal. Cuando decidió ir a Ramsgate, jamás pensó que Harry pudiera encontrarse ahí. Cerró la puerta con cuidado, seguía estático, sin saber que hacer pero sabiendo lo que tenía que hacer

-Harry

El moreno se sobresaltó y con cuidado puso el libreto a un lado en el sofá, lentamente giró su cabeza y sus ojos se encontraron con aquellos, con los cuales había soñado todas las noches desde hace unas semanas, aquellos ojos grises tan fríos y tan calidos, que decían tanto con tan sólo mirarlos, tan transparentes y serenos, con aquella mirada que decía todo y nada a la vez y su cuerpo volvió a sentir los embates del amor. Su estomago empezó a sentir eso que le gente llama "mariposas", su respiración se volvió agitada y las manos se le pusieron frías

-Dra…Draco- balbuceó

Se paró y caminó hasta donde estaba el rubio, su mirada era de total de sorpresa. Harry creía que se había quedado dormido y que en sus sueños Draco estaba con él en ese momento, que había llegado al apartamento, se llevó la mano a la cabeza y se revolvió sus cabellos, jalándose disimuladamente una parte de ellos para corroborar que no estaba soñando y que era verdad que Draco estaba ahí.

Estaban parados uno frente al otro, los segundos parecían eternos, tal parecía que ninguno sabía que hacer, pero Harry sin pensarlo, sin siquiera tomarse la molestia de pensar que Draco lo fuera a rechazar, se abalanzó sobre él y lo abrazó fuertemente. Un abrazo desesperado y calido, un abrazo de un naufrago a su tabla de salvación, lo aferró con todas sus fuerzas y el corazón se le hinchó al ser abrazado de vuelta de la misma manera, permanecieron así unos momentos, los suficientes como para que la emoción menguara. Al separarse los dos tenían una tímida sonrisa pintada en el rostro y Draco acarició las facciones del gryffindor, como tanto le gustaba hacer

-nunca pensé que pudieras estar aquí

-nunca me imaginé que podías volver para acá- le replicó Harry

Los dos se separaron, Harry fue el primero, batallaba con su cerebro para evitar besar a Draco, temía ser rechazado, la razón prevaleció, al fin y al cabo habían dejado todo claro en Helsinki y el verse aquí no significaba que pudiera haber cambiado la situación. Resistió la tentación y poco a poco se fue separando, invitando al rubio a sentarse con él en el sofá. Se estaban tratando como dos amigos que tenían mucho tiempo sin verse. Sentaron en el sofá, un silencio se ciñó en ellos dos, observaban a través del ventanal como se iba ocultando el sol. Había tantas preguntas que preguntar, tantas respuestas por ser dadas y no de su relación, sino de que en ese momento se encontraran en ese lugar, Harry fue el primero en hablar

-te hacia en Helsinki ¿viniste de vacaciones?

-no, me regrese a Inglaterra, me aburrió el frío polar que hace allá

Los dos estaban sentados al lado del otro, pero separados por una distancia prudencial, Harry se volteó al rubio y le sonrió para inmediatamente volver a fijar su vista en el mar y el atardecer

-¿y hace cuanto que llegaste? –volvió a preguntar

-antes de ayer, hace dos días

-¿todo bien?

-sí- fue la escueta respuesta del rubio, las miradas se volvieron a encontrar y Draco supo que Harry quería más –me hacia falta mi país, lo he encontrado todo igual, no es mucho lo que ha cambiado

-no, la verdad es que no ha cambiado nada

Esta vez fue Draco quien asintió

-y eso ¿Qué haces aquí? La verdad es que fue uno de los últimos lugares en que pensaba encontrarte

-¿no querías encontrarte conmigo?- preguntó el moreno

-la verdad no, pero sabía que tarde o temprano lo haría y al parecer fue más temprano

-o sea que no querías verme, debes de estar arrepentido entonces de haber venido para acá- dijo Harry con pesar, trasluciendo una sutil tristeza y decepción en su voz

-no, no estoy arrepentido de haber venido para acá, sólo que fue muy temprano verte, pero esta bien, en el fondo, muy en el fondo, quería verte- terminó por decir el rubio con algo que se asemejaba a una sonrisa

El silencio volvió a reinar en el lugar, era algo incomodo, por no decir raro

-no me respondiste- volvió a agregar Draco - ¿Qué haces aquí?

-aah- dijo Harry saliendo de su turbación –lo siento, desde que te fuiste vengo ocasionalmente, en parte esto se convirtió en mi refugio también, pero si quieres me voy, entiendo que quieras estar solo y que no quieras que este aquí

-no, esta bien, si quieres quédate- se apresuró a decir- hace mucho tiempo cuando lo dije, lo dije de verdad, aunque sea cada uno por su lado, no hay ningún problema en que estés aquí

-¿vas a volver a irte? Digo, vas a regresar a Helsinki o…

-no, como te dije antes, vine a quedarme…

El tiempo parecía detenido, nadaban en preguntas estúpidas que eran necesarias hacerse para poder reemplazar la necesidad de llevarse por el corazón y volver a fundirse en un nuevo abrazo. Era desquiciante, sabes que estas tan cerca pero a la vez tan lejos de la persona amada. Los pensamientos de los dos parecían estar en lo mismo.

-¿y cómo esta Tom?- preguntó Draco de repente, las ganas fueron más fuertes que él

Harry se volteó y lo miró sorprendido por la pregunta que no se esperaba

-no sé- contestó sinceramente- cuando llegué de Helsinki terminamos y no he sabido nada más de él

Ahora fue el turno de Draco de sorprenderse y si quería disimular su sorpresa fue un completo fiasco ya que los ojos plateados se abrieron de par en par

-oh, lo lamento- dijo seriamente

-no tienes por qué, además sé que no lo lamentas, esta bien- dijo Harry con una abierta sonrisa

-lo lamento por ti, no por él, sé que…

-Draco- lo interrumpió Harry- por mí menos, sabes muy bien que no lo amaba, no de la manera en que él quería ser amado

El rubio asintió ante esto último, no quería preguntar los detalles, ni el cómo, ni el por qué, su corazón dio un pequeño vuelco ante lo dicho por Harry, un vuelco que él maldijo una y otra vez, porque todavía seguía amando al hombre que estaba al lado de él, pero no quería volver a caer, porque al amarlo se había hecho tanto daño como cuando lo odiaba y él no creía que algo diferente fuera posible, sin embargo, una pequeña parte de él le decía que debía dejar el orgullo de un lado y concentrarse con todas sus ganas en ser feliz y si el hombre que estaba al lado de él era su felicidad pues debería intentarlo y tenía que ser diferente, pero él no sería quien diera el primer paso y mucho menos si Harry se había olvidado de él, si había pasado la página como se dijeron en Helsinki.

-¿y estas con alguien en estos momentos?- preguntó el slytherin

-no, decidí que por un tiempo voy andar solo, hasta que me olvide completamente del hombre que amo, si es que lo olvido – agregó el moreno con una amarga sonrisa- después de eso veremos

-¿todavía sigues amando a aquel hombre?- preguntó Draco refiriéndose a él como "aquel hombre" y traspasando a Harry con su mirada, aunque el gryffindor seguía viéndose las uñas de las manos como si fueran lo más interesante por mirar en esa habitación

-sí- asintió el moreno –todavía lo amo, es difícil olvidarlo- levantó la vista se encontró con la mirada plata y corrigió –es difícil olvidarte

Los dos se quedaron observando a los ojos como si fuera una eternidad, no se dijeron nada, no hicieron nada, sus miradas estaban congeladas en la mirada del otro

-es la verdad- dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros

-te entiendo, a mi me pasa lo mismo, me es difícil olvidarte por más que lo intento

Harry desvió su mirada de los ojos grises un segundo para volver a observar el mar, ya era de noche, tomó mucho aire, como si lo que fuera a decir necesitaba de todo su valor, y en parte sí lo necesitaba

-Draco- pronunció el nombre del rubio con mucha suavidad pero firme –podemos intentarlo nuevamente, ya sé, ya sé lo que hablamos y nos dijimos en Finlandia, pero…pero de verdad podemos intentar tener una relación de verdad. Estamos solos y lo más importante es que nos…nos…nos amamos. La verdad es que desde la última vez que nos vimos soy como un zombi, un cuerpo caminado que no tiene alma, siento que poco a poco cada día me voy muriendo de a poco porque no te tengo. Sé que es algo ridículo lo que acabo de decir, pero así es como me siento y todo eso porque no te tengo, porque te necesito y por esa misma razón es que he venido para este lugar, porque estando aquí siento que estoy cerca de ti…dame…dame una nueva oportunidad de hacer las cosas bien… dejemos todo de lado, todo, desde los años de colegio hasta lo de hace un año, empecemos otra vez…por favor…

Draco no pudo evitar conmoverse ante semejante declaración. Harry había tocado su corazón, podía ver la sinceridad, el arrepentimiento y sobre todo el amor incondicional en esas esmeraldas

-esta bien- dijo al fin de eternos minutos en que pensaba la respuesta y en el que Harry se le dibujo una sonrisa como hace tiempo no se le dibuja en el rostro- pero vamos despacio, conozcámonos otra vez, seamos amigos primero, si después de ese tiempo lo que sentimos el uno por el otro sigue intacto entonces podemos pasar a otro nivel, cuando creamos que debamos, que salga natural, cuando los dos sepamos y estemos seguros, pero por los momentos seamos amigos

-esta bien, no me importa, como tu quieras- dijo Harry apresurado con el corazón saliéndosele del pecho

Draco le sonrió y Harry le devolvió la sonrisa

-¿te puedo por lo menos dar un abrazo?- preguntó tímidamente el gryffindor

-sí, creo que sí

Harry se acercó a Draco y lo rodeo con sus brazos. Dios se sentía tan bien, el alma le había vuelto al cuerpo, después de mucho tiempo se volvía a sentir vivo. No era que volvía a estar con Draco y que podía besarlo y hacerle el amor cuantas veces quisiera. El rubio había sido muy claro y sucediera lo que sucediera no perdería la oportunidad de volver a ganarse la confianza del slytherin, andaría con cuidado, no iba a echar por la borda lo que le había costado tanto, amaba a Draco y quería ser feliz al lado de él, no lo presionaría, no insistiría, sabía por conocer a Draco desde hace años que esto había sido una difícil decisión para el rubio, pero al final existía una pequeña esperanza y entendió que todo estaba en sus manos y haría todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para no estropearlo, para llegar nuevamente al corazón del rubio.

Se separaron, Harry nunca había sido muy habilidoso para esconder sus emociones, las podría manejar a su antojo ahora como actor, pero esconderlas jamás, siempre había sido un libro abierto para los ojos de todo el mundo y en su cara y su mirada se podía ver la felicidad que lo embargaba. Por su lado Draco no sabía muy bien lo que acababa de hacer, pero por segunda vez en su vida se había dejado llevar por un impulso –la primera fue cuando le dijo a Harry en medio de la calle que lo amaba- quería intentarlo, pero por lo mismo se había ido con cuidado, porque no quería volver a sufrir

-estoy muy feliz- confesó Harry con una sonrisa

-se te nota- le replicó el rubio con un dejo de sarcasmo, La sonrisa de Harry era imborrable

-¿tienes hambre, quieres comer algo? – preguntó el moreno

Draco asintió. Harry le preguntó que le apetecía comer, a lo que el rubio respondió que comida hindú estaría bien. Harry llamó y pidió a domicilio, mientras la comida llegaba empezaron a hablar. El moreno le comentó acerca de sus grabaciones y la nueva casa a la cual se iba a mudar, Draco lo felicito y acotó que su apartamento estaba muy cambiado. Estaba todo organizado, Harry le comentó lo que hacia ahí en las tardes o las veces que iba. La comida llegó, se sirvieron y siguieron hablando, el ambiente era relajado y desentendido, charlaban como viejos amigos que no se veían desde hace mucho tiempo, aunque las ganas de besarse y poseer al otro no los dejaban en paz, pero habían hecho un trato y cuando fuera el momento, si las ganas todavía no habían pasado, pasarían a "ese otro nivel". Mientras disfrutaban de la mutua compañía y realmente era agradable. Conversaron hasta bien entrada la noche, sentados en el piso de la pequeña terraza, donde Draco le había comentado todos los lugares que había visitado y diciendo que tenía muchos cuentos para muchos días.

Al entrar al apartamento se dieron cuenta de la hora, pasada la media noche, a esa hora ninguno de los dos volvería a Londres. Acordaron en que Draco dormiría en la cama del dormitorio y Harry en el sofá.

Todavía tenía el horario de Finlandia por lo que se despertó más temprano, se levantó, cepillo sus dientes y caminó a la sala, en el sofá vio a Harry profundamente dormido y con el brazo caído, se acercó, y le tomó el brazo colocándolo en el pecho del gryffindor, el sol todavía no había salido, se agachó y observó fijamente a Harry con tanta ternura que él mismo se sorprendió de lo abrumadores que eran sus sentimientos por el hombre que se encontraba enfrente de él, le acarició los cabellos de la frente y al hacerlo quedó despejada la cicatriz que desde siempre había marcado a Harry, la miró con emoción y volvió a desordenar los cabellos y taparla para finalmente darle un beso en la frente, se sonrió así mismo por el amor que era capaz de sentir hacia otra persona, por el amor que era capaz de sentir por Harry y en ese momento estuvo seguro que no había sido un error haberle otorgado la oportunidad al moreno y que era capaz de dejar todo a un lado para poder comenzar a vivir la vida que secretamente desde siempre había anhelado…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Traducción de la canción: Ahora que tu eres mio, yo encontraré una manera de atrapar el sol, permíteme ser aquel que brille al lado tuyo, en la mañana cuando no sepas que hacer, dos de una clase, nosotros encontraremos una manera, de hacer lo que tengamos que hacer.

Nota. Slide Away literalmente significaba "deslizar lejos" pero también es una expresión que se usa para decir "echa todo a un lado", como cuando uno le dice a alguien que deje a un lado sus preocupaciones (eso fue lo que me explicaron)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Respuestas a Reviews**:

**Haruko FLCL y Ali Potter Malfoy**: Hola, veo que le desean mucho "bien" a Tom jejeje. Vamos a ver si merece su merecido, pero por los momentos esta pagando lo que hizo, esta sin Harry. Espero que les haya gustado este cap. Gracias por leer. Un beso.

**Gaby**: Gracias ante todo, este cap no es que satisfaga en un todo lo que pides, pero digamos que viene por ahí, espero que te haya gustado este cap. Un beso.

**Sarameliss**. Amiguita! Para mi es un gustazo que hayas leído este fic y sobretodo que te haya gustado, porque sé que esta pareja no es muy de tu agrado, muchas gracias por tus felicitaciones y no me he olvidado de ti ni de la gente que sigue "The way" pronto estaré actualizando ese fic, Un beso.

**Diabolik:** Muchas gracias por tu revirew, me alegra que te haya gustado el cap y espero que te haya gustado este. Un beso.

**Snuffles girl: **tu que me recomiendas una canción y yo que inmediatamente la bajo, así hice con "sweet 666" excelente esa canción, mientras más escucho de HIM más me gustan, es increíble, gracias por recomendarme canciones. Gracias por leer y por supuesto por dejar tu review, te digo que sí, puede que esto tenga un final relativamente feliz jejeje. Un beso.

**Yess:** Hola, muuuchas gracias por tu comentario, espero que a tu amiga y a ti les haya gustado este cap y si puede que siempre deje un poquito expectante a la gente. Gracias por las felicitaciones. Un beso.

**K.Oracle:** hola! La verdad es que siempre es muy reconfortante leer tus palabras, espero que este cap te haya gustado y supongo que te deje con ganas de saber más, no creo que tengas que esperar mucho, ya estoy escribiendo el otro cap. Sí HIM tiene su magia, hasta hace poco fue que los descubrí y los he agregado a mi lista de bandas favoritas (que no es muy larga vale decir), en fin. Espero no haberte decepcionado en este cap. Un beso y cuídate mucho también.

**Petita:** jejeje me reí mucho, eso de que soy una mugre, jejej sí quizás sí, entiendo perfectamente como te sientes, así me pasa con los fics que sigo y te dejan queriendo saber más, a diferencia de esos espero que no hayas tenido que esperar mucho para leer, lo escribí lo más rápido que pude. Espero que te haya gustado este cap. Gracias. Un beso.

**Ashuramalfoy**: Sí en Helsinki se complicó un poco, pero como has visto en Inglaterra decidieron darse una oportunidad, tienes toda la razón en eso de decir que lo tiene que intentar porque sino se quedan con la duda, soy de la misma opinión. En este cap como ves puse una canción de Oasis, pero muchas gracias por recomendarme The sacrament (es bellisima), la baje, la escuché y junto con una que me recomendó Snuffles girls se ha convertido en las que he escucho ahora una y otra vez. Cuando escribo este fic esa es la música que pongo (la de HIM) la verdad es que inesperadamente esa banda se convirtió en fuente de inspiración para este fic. Bueno, muchas gracias por tu review y espero que te haya gustado este cap. Un beso.

A todos los que leen y no dejan review, como siempre, gracias por leer esta historia.


	15. Like a Friend

**Capitulo 15. Like a Friend**

_You are the habit I can't seem to kick  
You are my secrets on the front page every week  
You are the car I never should have bought  
You are the dream I never should have caught  
You are the cut that makes me hide my face  
You are the party that makes me feel my age  
Like a car crash I can see but I just can't avoid  
Like a plane I've been told I never should board  
Like a film that's so bad but I've got to stay till the end_

Like a Friend. Pulp

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Qué te parece el lugar?

-me parece increíble, creo que es lo mejor que ha podido conseguir Laura- respondió Jared

Draco y Jared estaban en una elegante y amplia sala de exposiciones, en ella se llevaría a cabo la exposición fotográfica del rubio. La verdad era que Laura se había movido demasiado rápido y en menos de lo que esperaban le había encontrado un lugar y una fecha a Draco para que expusiera su trabajo, justo en un mes sería la exposición y el rubio andaba muy emocionado.

La puerta se abrió y Harry entró a la sala de exposición, recorrió con la vista el lugar y vislumbro a los dos hombres. Por más que lo intentaba y que sabía que entre Jared y Draco sólo había una muy buena relación amistosa el gusanito de los celos hacia su aparición tímidamente cada vez que los veía juntos, por supuesto sabía que Jared sólo tenía ojos para Damon, pero le incomodaba un poco tener a Jared siempre presente y más sabiendo que los dos habían sido pareja. Era algo que simplemente no podía evitar. Saludó a Jared con un apretón de manos y a Draco con un beso en la mejilla.

-veo que recibiste mi mensaje ¿terminaste de filmar hoy?- preguntó el rubio

-sí, fue agotador, estoy extenuado, pero antes de irme a mi casa quise pasar para ver el lugar y también para verte

Jared y Draco intercambiaron miradas ante lo último dicho por el gryffindor

-esta muy bien el lugar, va a ser una gran muestra fotográfica- se apresuró a decir el moreno

-sí que lo será- confirmó el rubio

-¿y que vas a hacer después de salir de aquí?

-voy a cenar con Jared, ya después me voy a mi apartamento

-aah- fue lo único que salió de la boca de Harry

-y cuéntame Harry ¿Cómo va la mudanza?- preguntó Jared

-bien, bien, tengo la casa hecha un desorden, no he podido arreglar muy bien nada, la verdad es que no tengo tiempo, pero cuando termine de filmar me dedicaré bien a eso

Después del encuentro en Ramsgate, a la semana, Harry se había mudado a su casa en Nothing Hill y Draco había hecho lo propio en un nuevo apartamento que, casualmente, quedaba muy cerca de Nothing Hill. El trato marchaba según lo convenido, eran amigos, pero muy en el fondo sabían que estaban comprometidos el uno con el otro, por lo que ninguno de los dos salía con nadie. Draco sabía que a Harry le irritaba la presencia constante de Jared, por supuesto, el rubio había dejado escapar muy intencionalmente en una de sus conversaciones que el castaño de ojos aceitunas y él habían sido amantes hace mucho tiempo, le satisfacía ver la cara compungida de Harry cada vez que éste y Jared se veían. Era tonto, pero de alguna manera, de esa forma, le confirmaba que Harry era de él, que lo amaba, que si sentía celos de él porque lo quería.

-y Damon ¿Cómo esta él?- preguntó educadamente Harry, pero con un deje de ponzoña

-muy bien, gracias, esta en casa

-pensé que estaba de gira

-no, regreso hace unos días- contestó Jared con una gran sonrisa- esta descansando, agarrando fuerzas para empezar a trabajar nuevamente

-mmmm bueno, me lo saludas- dijo Harry

Sintiéndose algo estúpido, porque sentía que sobraba en la sala de exposición, sólo atinó a pasarse una mano por la cabeza desordenándose más el cabello mientras miraba a Draco y a Jared al mismo tiempo, Draco lo miraba con cierta diversión, y decidiendo que lo mejor era partir se despidió de los dos hombres en el lugar

-Harry espera un momento- llamó Draco cuando el moreno había avanzado unos cuantos pasos hacia la salida

Draco se acercó

-nos vemos mañana- le dijo en un susurro mientras depositaba un beso en la mejilla- gracias por venir y me gusta que te haya gustado el lugar

El gryffindor sonrió, se dio media vuelta y siguió caminando

-eres un sucio Draco- le dijo Jared medio en broma, medio serio

-que se aturda un poco porque estoy contigo no le hace nada mal- dijo con una maliciosa sonrisa- además que sienta tan siquiera un poco de celos es lo mínimo que debe sentir luego de todo lo que sufrí por su causa y sabe muy bien que entre tu y yo no hay nada más que una amistad, así que no veo el escándalo

-no digo lo contrario- dijo dubitativo –pero no crees, que quizás, con esta actitud que estas asumiendo lo puedas alejar

Draco lo miró de una manera glacial, esa mirada que sólo el sabía dar cuando algo lo disgustaba enormemente, que era implacable y que lograba traspasar el alma de cualquiera

-no me mires así- le espetó Jared con rotundidad –porque te aprecio es que te digo las cosas y quizás por esa tontería que estas jugando lo vuelvas a perder ¿no eres tu él que dice que Harry es el ser más impulsivo de la tierra?

Draco bajo la guardia y reflexionó un poco tras las palabras de su amigo. Jared era al único que le permitía decirle la verdad, el castaño se había ganado su confianza y su afecto de una manera real

-tal vez tengas razón, cenamos otra noche

Esto fue lo último que dijo el rubio antes de empezar a caminar y salir por la misma puerta por la que había salido Harry.

"ding dong"

Harry caminó hasta la puerta, todavía consumido por los celos que sentía de que Draco estuviera con Jared, aunque sabía que no debía, era algo muy difícil de evitar, se encontraba con una vorágine de sentimientos encontrados justo cuando sonó el timbre. Draco cargaba unos paquetes

-¿sushi?- dijo por todo saludo y agitando la bolsa en la cara de Harry

Harry hizo un gesto con la mano y convidó, algo sorprendido, a pasar a Draco

-pensé que ibas a cenar con Jared

-sí, eso era lo que tenía planeado, pero no se pudo

-¿por qué no se pudo?- inquirió Harry

Draco lo miró con cierta impaciencia, se suponía que quien llevará las riendas en esa etapa de la relación era él, pero la verdad es que siempre había sido lo mismo, en su relación, desde los primeros tiempos en los que se odiaban, muy pocas veces se podía determinar quien era verdaderamente el que tenía el control y desde que descubrieron lo que sentían el uno por el otro sabían que de vez en cuando tenían que bajar la guardia y ceder para que funcionara lo que con mucho esfuerzo habían conseguido.

-No se pudo Harry porque me percaté de que querías estar conmigo- dijo con fastidio –y la verdad es que yo también quería estar contigo- terminó por añadir

-gracias- fue lo único que pudo articular el gryffindor

Draco hizo un gesto de aceptación con la mirada

Los dos comían su cena japonesa en el piso de arriba de la casa, en lo que sería el lugar de descanso, hasta ahora sólo había colocado la alfombra, una pequeña mesita, una pequeña lámpara y varios cojines, por lo que estaban sentados en el piso. De fondo había una música agradable, la que casualmente le gustaba a los dos, una canción de alguna banda inglesa y cenaban con una tenue luz, la que proporcionaba aquella lámpara. No habían hablado mucho en la comida, la verdad es que estaban en un punto en que los silencios no eran incómodos, pero este, particularmente, resultaba perturbador

-¿sabes?- dijo Draco – no tienes porque estar celoso de Jared

Harry por poco y no se atraganta con el roll que tenía en la boca, una vez que lo pasó bien por su garganta y de mirar con mucho escrutinio a Draco respondió

-no siento celos de él

-¿ah no?- preguntó el otro con su ceja levantada

-no- respondió el moreno sin verlo a los ojos y enchumbando de demasiada salsa de soya un roll

-siempre has apestado mintiendo, de todas las cosas, eso es lo único que no se te da bien- esperó una reacción de Harry, pero éste seguía con el roll y la salsa de soya – me contenta eso, quiere decir que por muy actor que seas no se te da el actuar en la vida real, pero aunque a veces

-supongo que esta muy bien que no actué con la gente que aprecio –cortó Harry algo irritado

Los dos se miraron con cierta hostilidad por un momento

-deberías de llevarte ese roll a la boca, tiene suficiente salsa- dijo el rubio sin perturbarse y cortando el momento incómodo

Harry se lo llevó a la boca mientras veía a Draco a los ojos, masticó, tragó y bebió un poco de sake

-creo que lo nuestro no será una relación de rosas siempre- sentenció Harry

-no sería una relación normal si no fuera así- replicó el rubio –además los amigos tienen sus diferencias de vez en cuando

-sí, es verdad- afirmo el moreno algo derrotado

-como te decía- prosiguió el slytherin – no tienes porque estar celoso de Jared, el es mi amigo, mi mejor amigo, así como tu tienes a Ginny yo tengo a Jared

-ya- dijo Harry medio taciturno- lo que pasa es que Ginny no es hombre y tampoco es gay así que por lo tanto no tienes ningún motivo para sentir celos de ella

-sí, pero eso no quita que en el pasado ustedes fueron novios, cuando todavía no sabías que pertenecías al otro equipo

-¿sientes celos de Ginny?- preguntó el moreno sorprendido y con una graciosa sonrisa

-por supuesto que no, sé que ustedes son muy grandes amigos y es bonito ver la amistad que tienen a pesar de todo lo que pasaron, lo mismo que pasé yo con Jared, además Jared no tiene ojos para otra persona que no sea Damon y yo tampoco tengo ojos para otra persona que no seas tú- le espetó

-entiendo tu punto- dijo Harry con una sonrisa- gracias por la sinceridad

Los dos bajaron la mirada y siguieron comiendo, una vez terminado recogieron los desperdicios y los pusieron a un lado, escucharon música y hablaron de cosas triviales, entre esas del trabajo de los dos. En un momento el olor a soya apestaba por el piso y Harry se paró y agarró las bolsas, bajó a la cocina y las depositó en la basura, cuando subió encontró a Draco parado viendo por el ventanal mirando concentrado a la luna.

A Harry se le fue el aliento, y no precisamente porque hubiera subido las escaleras rápido o algo por el estilo, era sencillamente por ver a aquel hombre parado, derrochando el estilo que siempre lo había caracterizado, con su aire majestuoso, con aquella seguridad. La luna iluminaba su rostro y a Harry le pareció que la luna tenía cierta semejanza con los ojos grises de Draco. No pudo resistirse, era más fuerte que él, una cuestión de necesidad y sin importar si iba a ser rechazado deslizó sus brazos sutilmente por la cintura del rubio, lo abrazo por detrás cuidadosamente, y como el rubio no parecía rechazarlo terminó por pegar su cuerpo al de él. El pecho del moreno contra la espalda del rubio, las nalgas del rubio amoldadas perfectamente en la parte baja del moreno. Harry aspiró fuertemente el olor de Draco, quería embriagarse de él, lo extrañaba, posó su cabeza en el hombro y le preguntó en un susurró qué era lo que observaba. Hasta ese momento el rubio parecía haber estado en otra dimensión, justo al sentir las manos de Harry deslizarse por su cintura cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por aquel cúmulo de sensaciones que desde hace tanto tiempo quería sentir, fue justo cuando Harry le preguntó que observaba, que Draco pareció volver a la tierra y abrir los ojos, el moreno no se había dado cuenta que tenía los ojos cerrados.

-la noche

-¿te gusta?

-siempre me ha gustado, la prefiero al día, casi siempre las cosas más intensas ocurren en la noche

Por muy increíble que pareciese, todavía no se conocían lo suficiente, cada día, en esta nueva etapa de su relación descubrían pequeñas y grandes cosas de ellos que hacían que se fortaleciera el vinculo de amistad que tenían, y que era lo que iba a determinar si en realidad lo que sentían era real, si aceptaban de verdad al otro con sus defectos y virtudes.

-¿cómo que cosas intensas?- preguntó en un susurró

-lo peor y lo mejor de los seres humanos…la noche es una gran cómplice…es la cómplice de los asesinos y también de los amantes…de las pasiones desbordadas…

Harry no se sorprendió por tan slytherin respuesta, sólo esbozó una sonrisa

Se quedaron los dos callados, en el fondo seguía sonando la música, se escuchaba aquella que fue cómplice del amor que se profesaban los dos, en un concurrido pub

-Draco

-dime- dijo éste colocando sus manos encima de las manos de Harry

-yo no quiero que estemos juntos en la muerte y tampoco quiero que mueras esta noche por amor, me gustaría que estemos juntos…aquí…en la vida

El slytherin se volteó a escuchar esas palabras, era claro que Harry se estaba refiriendo a la letra de la canción que sonaba

-yo tampoco

Estaban tan cerca, que el calor del aliento de Draco pareció besar el rostro de Harry, éste sentía en su pecho, como el pecho del rubio se hinchaba con cada respiración, con una mano apartó los mechones de la frente de Draco y se quedó observando fijamente esas orbes grises que tanto le gustaban

-eres más de lo que siempre soñé…todas las noches doy gracias por haber tenido una segunda oportunidad contigo, bueno en realidad una tercera- terminó por decir con una sonrisa

-yo también- dijo sonriendo el rubio

-Draco- dijo su nombre suplicante y bajito –tengo tantas ganas de besarte que creo que si no lo hago en este instante moriría

El rubio acercó su boca al oído del moreno

-entonces hazlo, porque quien moriría sino lo hicieses sería yo

Los dos se volvieron a mirar por un instante que pareció eterno. Harry con mucha cautela buscó los labios de Draco y estos recibieron a la otra boca más que dispuesta. Al principio fue un beso tímido, pero cada vez ganaba más ímpetu por parte de los dos. Harry pegó contra el cristal a Draco, el vaivén de lenguas era frenético, intenso, profundo, ninguno de los dos quería que terminara, pero como siempre la falta de aire era un problema. Se separaron los dos con la respiración muy agitada.

-te amo tanto…- dijo Harry en un susurro y sin terminar la frase volvió a besar a Draco

Esta vez fue más reposado, el beso fue suave, pausado, disfrutando cada uno del otro, de las caricias que eran dadas por encima de la ropa, de las caricias que llegaban a tocar pedazos de piel descubierta, ardían, quemaban. Poco a poco fueron dando pequeños pasos por la sala, hasta que Harry llegó a acostar a Draco en los cojines, los besos eran dados en la boca, cuello, manos, frente, los dos querían abarcar cuanto fuera más posible del otro, las erecciones de los dos eran prominentes debajo de la ropa. Harry deslizó su mano lentamente por debajo de la camisa del rubio

-espera- dijo Draco deteniendo a Harry justo en el momento en que éste empezaba a desabotonar la camisa

-tu también lo deseas, no me digas que no- dijo Harry atribulado

-sí, sí lo deseo- afirmó Draco con el ardor de la pasión y el deseo impregnado en su rostro y cuerpo –pero no creo que sea el momento

Harry se separó y se sentó sobre sus rodillas enfrente de Draco

-entiendo

Draco se incorporó en sí, tenía la ropa arrugada, el cabello desordenado, miró a Harry, éste ofrecía el mismo aspecto que el rubio

-tengo que irme Harry- dijo turbado

Se paró y bajó las escaleras

Harry lo siguió y antes de Draco abriera la puerta lo atajó

-lo siento

-no tienes por qué, no ha pasado nada que yo no haya querido que pasara- dijo el rubio con una leve sonrisa

Se acercó a Harry y lo besó en los labios

-yo también te amo Harry Potter- dijo al finalizar el beso- pero eso es algo que sabías desde hace tiempo

Draco abrió la puerta y traspasó el umbral

-Draco

El rubio volteó su cara con su ceja levantada a manera de interrogación

-sólo quiero que sepas que yo tampoco tengo ojos para alguien más que no seas tu

Draco sonrió ampliamente bajó la noche

-lo sé, nos vemos mañana- terminó por despedirse con una sonrisa

Harry sonrió, cerró la puerta e hizo su camino directo a la ducha, necesitaba una ducha bien fría.

Al día siguiente y los subsiguientes la relación entre Draco y Harry parecía no haber cambiado, "la noche del sushi", como Harry la llamó al contárselo a Ginny, no se había vuelto a repetir, después de eso los dos amigos, seguían siendo eso: amigos. Harry sentía un poquito de frustración, pero con mucha paciencia y con ayuda de sus preciadas manos y su imaginación lograba drenar un poco su frustración. Draco por su parte se veía a sus anchas y muy cómodo, pero la verdad era que Jared estaba hastiado de oír que tenía muchas ganas de estar con el moreno y en una de esas le había zampado a su rubio amigo "que se acostara de una maldita vez con Harry", que quien iba a terminar más loco que Harry por esa abstinencia era el mismo y que eso era algo insólito ya que algo de lo que no carecía Jared era precisamente de abstinencia puesto que Damon no estaba de gira.

Los días pasaron y llegó la tan esperada exposición de Draco, todo el mundillo bohemio y farandulero estaba en la exposición. Harry llegó con Ginny y Casper. Estaba vestido con un traje negro y una camisa azul oscura, sin corbata y por un milagro de quién sabe quién, llevaba puesto unos zapatos de vestir negros, pero no tan formales. El toque final lo daba un discreto, pero mas no por eso llamativo, ramo de rosas rojas que llevaba en una de sus manos. Ginny y Casper miraban maravillados las fotografías a su alrededor, la verdad eran muy bellas.

La sala de exposición estaba abarrotada, en cada pared había una serie de fotos en un gran tamaño, había de paisajes y momentos cotidianos de la vida en Londres, en otra sección estaban los retratos y en esa era que se encontraban, en ella había una foto de Jared y Damon en blanco y negro, los dos sentados en un banco, en algún pub de Londres, Damon con una sonrisa apagaba una cigarro en un cenicero que tenía al lado mientras en la otra tenía tomado a Jared por su mano y éste tenía su cara casi pegada a un oído con los ojos cerrados y una gran sonrisa. Se veía claramente que Jared estaba contando algo divertido y que a Damon le hacia gracia, también se podía ver la felicidad que compartían esos dos seres y lo bien que se llevaban. En otra estaba Jared con traje, vestido impecable de pies a cabeza, mirando a la distancia en pleno puente de Londres, una imagen sublime para cualquiera que la viera.

-uuuff a Jared le sienta muy bien ser modelo- dijo Ginny impresionada

-vaya! No sabía que me tenía que cuidar de él- dijo Casper medio en broma, medio en serio

-fíjate que yo soy la única que lo podría hacer cambiar de bando, pero aunque se rindiera a mis encantos nunca lo dejaría por ti- sentenció Ginny con un beso

La foto que más le gustó a Casper era una donde estaba Ginny, era a color, había un close up de ella, la cara se le veía perfecta y varios mechones de pelo rojizo le cubrían la cara, como si un fuerte viento la estuviera golpeando

-no hay duda de que Draco a dado con su vocación- dijo categóricamente Casper

Llegaron a una foto donde sólo se podían apreciar unos ojos, eran intensamente verdes, tanto que llegaban a ser comparados con esmeraldas, la mirada era intensa, profunda, como si estuviera mirando a lo que más quisiera y amara en la tierra, producía un cierto calor. Harry se sorprendió no sabía que una de las fotos que Draco le tomó una vez en Ramsgate fuera a la exhibición.

-guaaoo- se sorprendió Ginny- Harry es bellísima esa foto, tus ojos…sabía que eran bellos, pero no los había visto de esta manera, son bellos- terminó por decir llevándose un trago de champaña a su boca

Harry estaba hipnotizado viendo su propia mirada hasta que por una voz salió de su ensoñación

-si que lo son- dijo Draco acercándose por detrás

-¿te gusta?- le preguntó a Harry por detrás

El moreno asintió

-a mi también- dijo acercando su boca al oído del gryffindor como si le fuera a decir un secreto –de hecho tus ojos es lo que más me gusta de ti

Harry sentía que la sangre se le iba a la cabeza y no precisamente porque estuviera molesto, últimamente le descontrolaba estar en esas situaciones con Draco, respiró hondo y se volteó

-toma- dijo ofreciéndole el ramo de rosas- son para ti

-gracias- le dio un beso en la mejilla

-¿Cómo están¿Qué les parece la exposición?- preguntó dirigiéndose a Casper y Ginny

-excelente Draco, nos gusta mucho- dijo Casper, Ginny asentía sonriendo con la cabeza- de hecho te quería decir si me puedes regalar una copia de la foto donde sale Ginn

-sí, no hay ningún problema, me alegró que hayan venido, discúlpenme un momento pero tengo que seguir dando vueltas y hablar con la prensa, yo mismo soy mi relacionista público hoy, aunque hace tiempo haya dejado ese trabajo

-no hay ningún problema, estaremos por aquí- dijo Ginny

Antes de irse le dio una última mirada de arriba abajo a Harry

-estas hermoso- dijo antes de marcharse

-Harry- llamó Ginny haciéndolo salir de su turbación –la tensión sexual se corta con un cuchillo ¿me podrías explicar por qué todavía nada de nada?

El moreno miró alarmado a la pelirroja e igual su novio

-Ginny no creo que sea el momento para discutir la intensidad de tensión sexual acumulada que hay entre los dos- espetó muy educadamente Harry

-sí yo también lo creo- intervino algo tímido Casper

-sólo preguntaba- esclareció la pelirroja, pero sin un atisbo de sentirse intimidada

Para los visitantes, entre estos artistas, actores, músicos, gente de la sociedad, periodistas, aquel mundo desde al que hace algún tiempo pertenecían los dos, no les resultaba ajeno saber que entre Draco Malfoy y James Black existía una relación que iba más allá de una amistad, mas no sabían en que punto de ese más allá estaba. Las fotos que les habían podido tomar juntos nunca revelaban otra cosa que no fuera una amistad. Hablando en un café, comiendo en un restaurante o simplemente caminando por la ciudad siempre había una prudencial distancia entre los dos, y la verdad era, que no pasaba más nada. Pero se comentaba entre voces, y con cierto tino, que los dos estaban enamorados, pero que por cierta circunstancia (de la cual no se sabía), todavía no pasaba nada y que ninguno de los dos tenían ojos para otra persona.

La exposición fue un éxito, después que terminó, los seis, Jared, Damon, Casper, Ginny, Draco y Harry se dirigieron a un tranquilo y acogedor restaurante para celebrar. Entre copas, todos reían y charlaban, celebraban el triunfo de Draco y su nueva faceta, con un poco de alcohol en el cuerpo Jared se preguntó en voz alta que la parecía raro que Thomas, con lo bohemio que era, no se había presentado en la exposición

-creo que hubiera sido algo desatinado y hasta un poco masoquista si lo hacia- respondió Ginny cortante

-sólo preguntaba- espetó Jared de vuelta, utilizando las mismas palabras que la pelirroja había usado en la exposición para otra incómoda preguntaba

Draco se quedó callado

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Harry

-no se presentó, pero me envió una nota

Harry se revolvió el cabello incómodo y Draco fulminaba con la mirada a Jared. Hubo un silencio aturdidor en la mesa

-¿se puede saber que decía?- inquirió Harry

-que no iba por razones obvias, pero que le hubiera gustado ver la exposición hoy, que seguramente vería mi trabajo más adelante y que me deseaba suerte en la vida- dijo llevándose un trago de whisky a la boca -…en todos los aspectos y que muy poco quedaba del rencor que albergaba

Se quedaron callados otra vez, esta vez fue Damon quien rompió el silencio

-no hay duda de que es todo un caballero

Los demás asintieron.

Al día siguiente, ya pasada la resaca, Draco estaba en su Bentley en la puerta de la casa de Harry. El moreno bajo con un maletín y se montó en el carro. Fueron a Ramsgate, en el camino hablaron emocionados de las críticas que había recibido la exposición, los periódicos lo habían reseñado con elogios. Al llegar al apartamento y acomodar sus cosas Draco le preguntó a Harry desde la cocina:

-¿estas seguro que no hay ningún problema con la filmación de que te hayas tomado una semana?

-no, no lo hay, sino no hubiera venido- respondió desde la terraza mirando el mar

Los primeros dos días transcurrieron sin nada en especial, Draco dormía en la habitación y Harry en el sofá de la casa. En el día paseaban por el pueblo, iban a la playa, caminaban por la muralla, Draco tomaba fotos y Harry de vez en cuando agarraba el guión y se lo ponía a leer. Andaban a sus anchas, Harry con su ropa holgada, Draco con su estilo pero sin mucha rimbombancia, pantalones de algodón y frescas polos. Era de noche y estaban sentados en una de las sillas del malecón

-fue un fiasco- le decía Harry –supuestamente era la escena más apasionada y la muy desconsiderada no se había lavado los dientes después de almorzar ¿sabes? el problema no es que no se lavara los dientes, eso le puede pasar a cualquiera, pero acabábamos de comer pescado encebollado ¿cómo se le ocurre¿Cómo se suponía que podía desplegar pasión así? Era imposible

La carcajada de Draco fue altamente sonora, se retorcía de la risa, Harry lo miraba atónito con una divertida sonrisa

-Potter, esas cosas sólo te pasan a ti

Tenía tiempo que no escuchaba que lo llamara por su apellido y en vez de traerle malos recuerdos lo excitó de una manera hasta ahora desconocida

-¿Cómo me llamaste?- preguntó con una extraña sonrisa

-Potter- respondió el otro, arrastrando las letras, tal y como lo sabía hacer muy bien, con aquel dejo de desden

-dilo otra vez- ordenó Harry acercándose cada vez al rubio

-Potter- repitió el rubio, desde que le preguntó el moreno entendía muy bien lo que había pasado y con gusto lo repitió

Harry se acercó y sin pedir permiso y sin nada, se abalanzó a la boca de Draco, el rubio respondió apasionadamente al beso. De la nada un trueno sonó y comenzaron a caer unas cuantas gotas

-está lloviendo fuerte, vamos al apartamento- dijo el rubio parándose con los ojos brillantes y extendiéndole una mano al moreno.

Harry la tomó, al estar parado, frente a Draco, lo único que hizo fue buscar esa boca otra vez. Se besaban con pasión y la lluvia seguía empapándolos cada vez más, al separarse Draco tomó la mano de Harry, lo miró unos instantes, lo justo para que el moreno comprendiera lo que iba a pasar en el apartamento y los dos empezaron a correr. Llegaron al apartamento, entraron, Draco seguía tomando de la mano a Harry, lo arrastró hasta la mitad del lugar, justo entre la puerta del dormitorio y el sofá, con sus manos escurrió las gotas del rostro del Harry para luego besarlo, una, dos y tres veces. Harry observaba extasiado cada movimiento del slytherin, cuando lo terminó de besar por cuarta vez acercó sus labios al oído del moreno y con una voz muy clara, pero a la vez desplegada de una inconfundible seducción le dijo:

-Potter- hubo una pausa – hazme el amor

Cuando volvió a mirarlo a los ojos, Draco comprendió que Harry estaba estupefacto, tal parecía que hubiera sido mentira que se lo dijera

-Potter- volvió a acercar su rostro y sus labios al oído del moreno- ¿no me escuchaste?

Por toda respuesta Harry separó a Draco y lo volvió a mirar a los ojos, la plata y la esmeralda se volvían a encontrar una vez más, las dos miradas ardían y brillaban hasta más no poder. Harry besó una vez más a Draco y con mucha fuerza lo abrazó, el rubio se encaramó y enlazó sus piernas a la espalda de Harry.

El moreno llegó al cuarto y depositó a Draco en la cama junto con él. Los truenos eran cada vez más fuertes, la lluvia golpeaba incesante los cristales de las ventanas. Besos desesperados eran dados, las manos recorrían todo lo que podían abarcar. Draco bajaba y subía sus manos una y otra vez por la espalda y las nalgas de Harry. La humedad de la lluvia en sus ropas y sus cuerpos se confundía con el calor que empezaba a emanar de ellos. Harry besaba cuello, labios, succionaba, lamia y jadeaba con cada caricia que era dada y recibida. Deslizó su mano por debajo de la camisa de Draco y esta vez no hubo negativa, mirándolo a los ojos se la quitó por completo, el blanquecino pecho con el cual había soñado desde hace tiempo ahora era real, los rosados pezones invitaban a ser devorados y el perfecto abdomen invitaba a ser acariciado. Fue haciendo un camino de besos desde el cuello hasta el abdomen, justo por debajo del ombligo, donde unos pantalones le impedían continuar el recorrido. Draco cerraba los ojos y se retorcía ante cada caricia.

Harry paró, quedó con Draco entre las piernas y se quitó la húmeda camisa, que hizo un sonoro "plaf" en el piso. Cuando los dos pechos desnudos se encontraron, literalmente los dos sintieron un corrientazo, el rubio jadeaba entrecortadamente, sintiendo con cada fibra de su ser el placer que le era dado. Harry bajó y terminó por desnudar a su amante. "Dios era una de las cosas más perfectas que había visto", pensó. Draco se sentó en la cama desnudo he hizo que Harry se acostara en la cama, bajo los pantalones e interiores y sin mucho miramientos engulló la erección del gryffindor. Harry retorcía con una mano los rubios cabellos

-es…esper…espera- fue capaz de decir entre jadeos

Draco levantó su cabeza e interrogo al moreno con la mirada

-esta…esta noche quiero ser yo quien te ame, quiero demostrarte cuanto te amo

Draco sonrió travieso y acostó cuan largo era encima de Harry mientras con una mano sostenía la erección del moreno

-el amor es dar y recibir- dijo con su cara pegada a la cara de Harry y apretando suavemente lo que tenía en una de sus manos- y como lo estamos haciendo está perfecto

Harry sonrió y atrapó por incontable vez la boca de Draco en la suya. Afuera la lluvia arreciaba. Besos iban y venían, piernas y manos que se confundían también, erecciones que se frotaban una con otra y labios que no se despegaban de los otros. Draco buscó una mano de Harry y se la llevó a la boca, un dedo primero, otro después, fueron lamidos y engullidos por Draco como si del miembro de su compañero se tratase. No hacia falta decir nada, las palabras sobraban, Harry entendió que Draco estaba listo para que lo penetrara.

El moreno levantó las caderas de su amante, introdujo uno y dos dedos para dilatarlo, volviendo a besar a Draco introdujo su miembro, un grito ahogado escapó de la boca de ambos, después de estar bien acoplados y de acostumbrarse después de tanto tiempo a volver a ser uno solo, Harry miró a Draco a los ojos y con una mano le apartó unos mechones que se le habían pegado a la frente. No dijeron nada, la sonrisa y la mirada de ambos era suficiente para saber que no había momento más perfecto y más esperado que éste. Éste, cuando eran una solo, cuando materializaban carnalmente lo que sentían el uno por el otro, cuando sus almas y sus cuerpos se unían de manera tan perfecta.

Harry embistió, una, dos, tres, cuatro veces. Draco cerró los ojos y fue embargado por una sensación de felicidad, de sentirse completo, abrió los ojos para ver a Harry y éste lo observaba. Los gemidos eran más fuertes, inundaban, al igual que el ruido de la lluvia contra las ventanas, el cuarto. El orgasmo los golpeó intensamente, una ola de calor y bienestar recorrió sus cuerpos. Harry se desplomó al lado de Draco agotado. Los dos intentaban respirar con normalidad, parecía como si hubieran corrido una maratón de cien kilómetros.

Una vez agarrado el ritmo normal de la respiración Harry se volteó a Draco

-te amo Draco Malfoy- confesó acariciando el sonrosado rostro del rubio –y estoy seguro que nunca se me va pasar

-yo también Harry Potter- confesó igualmente besando una vez más los labios que tanto deseaba

Se volvieron a amar y fue tan intenso como la primera vez, agotados, los dos se durmieron en los brazos del otro.

A la mañana siguiente Harry abrió los ojos, se encontraba en la misma posición que la última vez que despertó después de haber amado a Draco, antes de que éste se fuera a Helsinki, recordó la noche anterior y donde estaba, un súbito temor lo abordó, tenía miedo de voltear y ver que el rubio no estuviera a su lado.

Volteó.

Un cuerpo perfecto y completamente desnudo, medio tapado con una sabana, dormía apaciblemente al otro lado de la cama. Harry vio como el pecho de Draco subía y bajaba con cada respiración que era dada. Sonrió.

No. Estaba vez, no había sido como la última…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hola! Antes que nada una disculpa por el retraso, pero es que empecé a trabajar y la verdad es que no me da tiempo para nada, pero aprovechando las fiestas del carnaval aquí les traigo otro capítulo, espero que la espera haya valido la pena y por supuesto muchísimas gracias por su apoyo y sus comentarios.

Disculpen que no responda a los reviews, saben que lo hago, pero me ha sido imposible, igualmente gracias por su apoyo y paciencia. y disculpentambién cualquier error que pudiera tener el cap. saludos!


	16. Chapter 16

_There was a time__  
__When I could breath my life in you__  
__One by one__  
__Your pale fingers started to move__  
__And I touched your face__  
__And all life was erased__  
__You smiled like an angel__  
__(Fallen from grace)_

_We've been slaves to this love__  
__From the moment we touched__  
__And keep begging for more__  
__Of this resurrection_

Resurrection HIM

No. No había sido como aquella vez. Ahí estaba, inmaculadamente perfecto, etéreo, como siempre lo había imaginado, como tantas noches lo había soñado. Draco yacía a su lado y su corazón se sintió calido, reconfortado, sabía que estaba con quien debía estar. Era el lugar y el momento perfecto, lo miró una vez más, posó su brazo alrededor de Draco y volvió a cerrar los ojos, sabía que nunca más lo dejaría escapar.

El juego del gato y el ratón y las normas que le había impuesto Draco desde que volvieron a encontrarse en Londres habían pasado a un segundo plano, es más ya no existían. Todos los temores, dudas y angustias no eran más que un amargo recuerdo del ayer, del pasado.

Era normal de dos meses para acá ver a Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter recorrer los domingos la calle de Portobello Road, verlos tomarse un café o comer en alguno de los pequeños restaurantes que se extienden a lo largo de la calle.

Habían construido una vida en común, no se habían casado (la legislación británica permite el matrimonio entre miembros de un mismo sexo), ni tampoco planeaban hacerlo, pero entre los dos existía un fuerte compromiso por ellos y por la relación. Aquella historia retorcida y malsana en donde la infidelidad, el miedo y la traición estaban a la orden del día era historia.

Draco se había consagrado como un fotógrafo profesional convirtiéndose en uno de los más prestigiosos de Inglaterra. A veces en su estudio se sorprendía a sí mismo pensando en lo que era hoy en día.

"Si a los 14 años hubiera pensado que estaría fascinado por tener este aparato muggle delante de mis ojos y parecerme al insoportable de Creevy juró por Merlín que me hubiera tirado de la torre de astronomía", era lo que solía decir para inmediatamente dar paso a una sonrisa.

En realidad no tiene sentido si eso lo hubiera pensado cuando tenia 14 años, lo que era importante es lo que había sido de su vida y él luego del colegio, de la guerra y que todas esas acciones eran las que lo habían llevado a ser hoy quien era y para nada se arrepentía. Pensó en Harry, su amado Harry. Era inevitable sentirse como una colegiala cada vez que pensaba en Harry, En lo que eran él y Harry desde que habían decidido vivir juntos.

Se bajó del auto y agradeció el haber encontrado puesto frente a la casa. Caminó, entró a la casa y vio al moreno sentado en uno de los sillones leyendo un guión, éste levantó la vista.

- Hola amor – dijo el rubio llegando por detrás del sillón y dándole un beso en la frente al moreno mientras está volteaba su cabeza para arriba.

- ¿Qué tal el día? - respondió Harry ante todo saludo

- Bien, realicé la sesión para Vogue y estoy extenuado, pero salió bien, sólo tengo que esperar a que escojan las fotografías que quieren aunque creo que lo dejaron para mañana ¿y tú? ¿Todo en orden? – preguntó mientras se quitaba el sweater y lo dejaba mal puesto en una silla.

- Sí, leyendo el guión que me enviaron ayer, creo que empezaremos a filmar en un mes si acepto.

- Creo que deberías, es interesante, no la típica película de época, sino una que muestra al Londres moderno - opinó el rubio y se dirigió a la cocina.

Al pasar por la mesa del comedor observó una carta entreabierta junto con dos invitaciones, se echó un mechón de cabello para atrás y agarró la carta. A medida que la leía una pequeña mueca de sonrisa curvó su rostro, se regresó a donde Harry con la carta y las invitaciones en la mano.

-¿Por qué no me habías dicho? No he leído las noticias, no tenía la menor idea- dijo un poco agitado.

- Porque pensé que de alguna forma u otra te habías enterado, me extraña que nadie te haya dicho nada en el set.

Draco se dirigió a Harry, éste se levantó de la silla y se fundieron en un largo y apasionado beso.

- Felicitaciones James Black- dijo el rubio en un susurro cerca de la boca de Harry y posando sus grises ojos en los esmeraldas del moreno mientras que con sus brazos lo abrazaba y sostenía en una de sus manos la invitación a los premios Bafta Awards.

- Te amo- fue la respuesta del moreno con una sonrisa.

- Y yo a ti- le devolvió el rubio para luego fundirse en un largo y tierno beso que los llevó al piso superior de su casa y a la intimidad de su dormitorio.

La intención era pasar una noche tranquila, amándose y apartados del mundo, pero resultó ser una misión imposible. Los teléfonos sonaban cada 10 diez minutos, desde los amigos más íntimos como Ginny y Jared hasta la gente no muy allegada, pero conocida iban llamando para felicitar a Harry.

Sí, James Black había logrado una nominación como mejor actor revelación en los Bafta awards por su primera película, aquella que en parte había sido rodado en los paisajes de Finlandia.

- ¿No estas para nada nervioso? – le preguntó Ginny.

- La verdad creo que es Draco quien está más nervioso que yo – respondió algo divertido Harry.

- ¿Dónde esta?

- En el estilista, dijo que necesitaba un nuevo corte de cabello para la noche de hoy, como si él fuera el nominado.

- Bueno la verdad que quien necesita un buen corte de cabello eres tú- dijo la pelirroja- pero sé que estoy pidiendo demasiado, lo que sí te pido es que por favor, por lo que más quieras ponte unos zapatos decentes hoy.

Harry no dijo nada, sólo se limitó a asentir.

- Por favor- dijo en tono de suplica la pelirroja por última vez – a qué hora tienen que estar allá.

- A las 8:00 de la noche comienza la gala pero tenemos que ir llegando a las 7:00 lo que significa que en dos horas tenemos ir saliendo.

- Entonces te dejo- dijo Ginny besando a Harry en la mejilla- mucha suerte, nos llamas después del evento si es que se animan a salir y festejar con los simples mortales, bueno no tan simples, pero eso sólo lo sabemos nosotros.

Al llegar al Royal Opera House de Londres, donde ese año tenían lugar los premios, Harry desde el carro tragó grueso. Una multitud enfermiza estaba colocada a los lados de unas barandas con los brazos extendidos esperando que alguna celebridad les firmara un autógrafo, decenas de agentes de seguridad, limusinas, fotógrafos y cámaras de televisión. Era precisamente lo que el había visto en ediciones pasadas de premios Oscar, en Hollywood, o de los mismos Bafta pero sentado desde la comodidad de su casa con Ginny y un gran tazón de palomitas de maíz.

-¿Estas bien?- le preguntó Draco quien lo observaba de reojo y veía que Harry estaba a punto de vomitar.

- Sí - dijo el moreno no muy convencido.

- Sabes, de mis años de publicista aprendí una cosa, esto- miró por el vidrio del carro a esa multitud que esperaba a que llegaran los artistas- es haber triunfado, sólo estar aquí, estar nominado por una actuación al premio más prestigioso de la industria cinematográfica británica, es un triunfo, lo lograste y sólo el estar aquí contigo- le apretó la mano y se la soltó- me hace estar muy orgulloso de ti.

Las esmeraldas miraban profundamente a los ojos de acero y decían lo que la opresión en su corazón no podía pronunciar.

- Gracias.

Al terminar de decir esto le abrieron la puerta de la limosina a Harry. Se bajó del auto seguido por Draco. La bulla, los aplausos, los flashes de las cámaras hicieron que Harry se sintiera desorientado y creyó que no sería capaz de llegar adentro del recinto. Al salir Draco se quedó un poco rezagado detrás de Harry para que los reporteros y fotógrafos hicieran su trabajo.

El moreno sólo había caminado unos cuantos pasos y de tanto en tanto se volteaba para que le tomaran una foto. Entre tanto destello se paró y volteó hacia atrás, el rubio estaba solo a unos cuantos pasos de él dejándolo brillar, Harry extendió la mano y sonrió, el rubio le devolvió la sonrisa y caminó a donde estaba su pareja, le tomó la mano, los dos se miraron una fracción de segundo y Draco entendió que ahora Harry sí estaba listo para hacer su recorrido.

Harry se volteó y comenzó a caminar tomado de la mano de Draco.

Fin


End file.
